Sound & Fury -- Sona's Sweet Sonata
by KibaElunal
Summary: Sona has had terrible nightmares since she was a child. Now older and living on her own, the beautiful maven feels relieved when she hears of Nocturne's capture. Soon however she finds that the nightmares are far from over and that the only way she'll ever find peaceful sleep is to rely on the help of someone who knows her almost as well as she knows herself: the man of her dreams.
1. Requiem of Her Dreams

Sound and Fury Ch. 1 – Requiem of Her Dreams

Author's Note: Hello everyone, here is my new story of which I've been alluding to on twitter all day. I've gotten a few complaints from some readers (no names) about how they disliked that my OC's always seemed to be the focused character in the story. So this story is all from Sona's perspective. As usual I'd be most appreciative if you guys would review this and tell me how you felt about it. What you liked, what you disliked, etc. I use this information to improve my writing for the sake of you guys. So without further ado, here's Sound and Fury Ch. 1 – Requiem of Her Dreams. –Kiba Roberts

When I was just a little girl, every night before I went to bed at the orphanage I remember looking up at the moon and seeing shapes within its shadows. The most common of these was of course the Man in the Moon, the one that everyone saw. I would spend hours just staring up at that moon wishing that he could find me and take me away from this lonely place. When I'd finally fall asleep I'd be in a magical land that was beautiful. Crystals would sprout forth from the earth causing the light shining through them to bathe the realm in lavender. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen, but that didn't change the fact that I was lonely. Until one day…someone finally did show up.

When I was younger I was plagued by night terrors on a weekly basis. There were nights where I'd wake up, cold sweat running down my head where I'd wish that for once I was able to scream out for help. Eventually it got so bad that the owners of the orphanage tried to find a doctor who could prescribe me medicine to help me but nothing ever seemed to work. The nightmares were always the same…I'd be there in this beautiful place alone and then I'd see what looked like a thundercloud rolling towards me quickly. There was…some sort of creature at the front of the cloud with an evil glare in his eye and cruel blades on his arms. He would cackle as he raced towards me only for me to wake up just before he reached me. This went on for my entire life, even after I was adopted by Lady Buvelle who helped me learn everything I needed to know about my etwahl and music. That is…until not long ago. There had been rumors floating around Demacia where I lived that summoners everywhere had been dying in their sleep or worse driven mad by the incredible terrors that plagued their dreams. When finally at last the nightmarish Nocturne was locked away everyone thought it was the end, but no one knows the truth about Nocturne's origins. For a while, after Nocture was captured my night terrors vanished, giving me great relief in my slumber. But after a few months they returned. The same dark cloud appears in my dreams even now.

Tonight is the night before a big concert and even still I look up at the moon and stare at the man who lived there. Of course I know now that there isn't truly a man who lives in the moon, but it was comforting to know that someone was watching over me while I slept. I laid in my plush feather bed my long pony tails undone so that my hair draped all the way down my back. Knowing I had to get some rest, I turned from the moon closing my eyes and in some moments I managed to fall asleep. This time something was different. The world was beautiful just as I remembered it but this time the ground was covered with deep violet liquid that almost appeared to be blood. There were no bodies to be found and as I looked up once more I saw the cloud. It was advancing towards me as normal but this time running in front of it was a man. He looked human surprisingly enough though his hair was long and silver, tied up in a braided ponytail.

"Sona! Run!" He shouted to me and not knowing how to react I nodded turning from the cloud and moving as fast as I could. But it was not fast enough, something from the dark cloud was sapping my stamina, I couldn't move as fast I should have been. The mysterious man who somehow knew my name lifted a small harp and strumming a gentle melody I saw a small round portal opening up. I came to a screeching halt, the shimmering magical ring a complete mystery to me. Why would I possibly jump into this magical portal…what if it led me straight to the lair of these Shadow Beasts. But before I could object the man slammed into me tackling me through the portal as it sealed shut behind us.

My eyes shot open and I sat up with a gasp to see the morning sun just starting to peak through the windows, backlighting the shadowy silhouette of a man. His eyes glowed bright green in the darkness and it was then that a cold wave of terror came over me. The man had no pupils. His entire eye consisted of his iris. Frightened by the presence of the stranger in my room I reached for my etwahl, a quick strum of my cords and he'd be torn to shreds. But just as I was about to pluck one of the strings he called out to me. "Sona wait! It's me. Please don't attack. I swear to you I am a friend." The voice I heard was one that was comforting, soothing even. Who was this man?

"My name is Kori, I know this may sound difficult for you to believe but…I am the man of your dreams." I blinked. Was this guy for real? He was seriously flirting with me after just showing up in my room. As he stepped closer I pulled my etwahl closer to me ready to strum just before he stopped. "Sorry…what I meant to say was that I'm the one who's been watching over you in your sleep." That was even worse! I quickly strummed a chord and as the vibrations went his way he reached to his hip and removed a lyre strumming just as quickly causing the vibrations to fade away into nothingness. "Sona! Please stop! I'm trying to tell you something very vitally important! I'm…the man in the moon!"

Now I was really scared. There was a psychopath who's been watching me sleep in my room trying to flirt and spouting nonsense. As he stepped closer to me the light caught his face and it was then that I recognized his features. All of the things he had said were true. He was the man from my dreams; the one who had instructed me to run. For the first time in a long time my hands trembled as I debated whether I should be frightened or relieved. Despite the fact that we had only just met…the man seemed familiar…almost as if he was an old friend whom I'd just visited after a long absence. I sat unmoving as he walked casually to my bedside his elegant purple and scarlet coat trailing behind him as his boots clicked across the tile floor. Strapped to his left hip was a sword handle, though there seemed to be no blade that jutted out behind him. On his right hip was the small lyre engraved from beautifully polished wood. The carvings in its body were colored with a hue that shifted between green and purple depending on how it caught the light. Unable to speak I simply pointed to the thing, my curiosity of the instrument taking temporary precedent over the fact a stranger was in my bed room. Following my finger the man smiled softly and nodded offering it to me. "I fear it won't do you any good. I doubt you'll be able to play it." He said softly and I frowned at him. Did he not know who I was? I was the greatest musician in all of Demacia, possibly Runeterra.

"Whoa, whoa, easy now, there's no need to get snappy. You're more than welcome to try. You'll see what I meant shortly." I blinked softly. How had he known what I was feeling and what did he mean I'd see shortly? I took the small wooden thing from his hands. The wood was incredibly smooth even though it lacked any sort of lacquer, having been polished with what felt like boiled linseed oil. The wood was a type of cedar and when I plucked the strings I was surprised to find that no sound escaped from the instrument. I continued to strum it over and over but still now sound would come and I frowned in frustration. I could hear Kori chuckling at me as he attempted to cover his mouth so I couldn't see him laughing. I offered back the instrument turning away from his gaze out of embarrassment. "Don't be offended Sona…the lyre is enchanted. Only one of my people can play it, something which you are not I fear. Please allow me." He gently held the lyre in one hand and running his fingers across the strings the room was filled with a beautiful, soft melody. I turned my head back to watch him play, surprised by the grace and skill with which he had in his possession.

There was a soft smile on his lips as he played and I knew that he was feeling the same thing I experienced when I played my etwhal. It wasn't just a musical instrument to him…it was an old friend, one who had stuck by him and helped him through his troubled times. I smiled softly as he continued to play the smell of the cedar having filled the air as the string's vibrations heated the inside of the soft wood. In my mind the song brought visions of beautiful rivers and of a great white horse with a long dripping mane. The horse turned towards me and snuffed as it stepped out onto the river, its hooves balancing on the surface of the river. As its eyes opened they revealed a hidden beauty and as it came closer I could feel myself reaching out to touch it but before I could the music stopped causing me to fall from the trance.

"Sorry Sona…but I couldn't let you touch it…" he whispered. I looked at him stunned. How had he known about the horse? Surely he wasn't able to see into my mind. Noticing my look of shock he smiled softly. "That is called the Song of the Water Kelpie…" he explained. "A Kelpie you see is a special creature from my land. It's a shape shifter, sometimes taking the form of a beautiful woman other times as a majestic horse. They are stunning to look at and to watch and often they will tempt you into touching them. But…they are not so beautiful on the inside. Were you to have touched it you would have gotten stuck. Their skin is adhesive and once you're attached there is no releasing you. They pull their victims beneath the surface of the water and there they drown you feeding on your terror and desperation." I looked at him curiously. He was worried about me dying in my own thoughts. While that was sweet it was rather unnecessary. Things just became curiouser and curiouser with every word the man said.

"As I said before…I am the man of your dreams…ever since you were a little girl I've been with you…whenever you sleep your consciousness is projected into my realm…the realm known as Sonho. You've seen it before…many times, a land of purple crystals and beautiful rivers. It is where your dreams take place. " I felt myself take a sharp breath as my memories carried me back to the dark cloud…the man running in this latest dream, it was this man. I pointed at him before pointing back to myself.

He nodded softly. "Yes Sona…every night I was the one who pulled you from your sleep before the nightmares could get you. I am part of an ancient family of our race. We were tasked long ago with protecting others from the dangers of their nightmares…those clouds you saw and the monster you beheld. You call the one whom slipped out Nocturne but in reality their name is the Dreaming Dark. Years ago something happened in this realm…something cataclysmic that shook all worlds. The corruption of magic that caused disaster here managed to empower the Dreaming Dark. One by one they slayed my order…The Order of Light…and soon I was the only one left." I frowned as I heard his sad tale and as he spoke he looked down at the ground and I could tell he was holding back tears. "When I discovered that one of the Dreaming Dark escaped to your realm I knew I had no choice…I had to find out how he did it and prevent the others from following behind. Finally…I found it, an ancient ritual that allows us to enter your realm just as you enter ours. That was the portal I pushed you through last night Sona, that was me bringing your consciousness back through into your mind before I followed after you. The human imagination is a startling thing …one of terrible and beautiful power. It is because of the magic of this imagination you possess that I stand before you." I swallowed softly as I felt his hand gently rest on mine and bringing it up to his cheek he nuzzled against it affectionately causing my cheeks to burn a bright red.

I pointed to myself, asking why he was using my imagination. "The Order of Light's numbers were once very large…" he explained as his bright green eyes gazed into mine, "Each of us is bound to a human at birth…and unlike your people our maturing process is a physical one…not a mental one. Each child is born with the logic and capacity of an adult, though it is our bodies that change and develop over time. So you see…I've been with you all your life Sona. I've experienced first-hand your deepest desires and I've repelled your greatest of fears. Every night when I slept I would observe your life and watch as you grew every day. You've grown into a beautiful woman Sona, and I'm proud to be your protector." My…protector? While rather chivalrous he clearly hadn't learned anything about equality. Just as I was about to start gesturing wildly he sighed softly. "This is becoming difficult. Sona…I've been in your dreams…I've seen inside your head. If you want to speak to me all you must do is send me your thoughts. Just think about what you want to say and imagine a two way street from both of our heads.

I looked at him puzzled but nodded closing my eyes. "I can't believe I'm doing this…how will I know if it has worked?" I thought in my mind before to my surprise an echo resounded back.

"When I'm able to answer your questions like this" My eyes shot open to see the man smiling softly at me, his lips unmoving as his voice still echoed in my head. "It is a trait of my race, we are able to speak with the minds of those near us." This was frightening. I didn't want him poking around in my head.

"Well stay out of mine! My thoughts are not meant for your enjoyment." I crossed my arms and turned away from him. He smiled softly this time speaking once more out loud as he held my hand.

"Don't worry…it doesn't work like that. I can't extract your thoughts…and even if I could I'd never do something like that to you Sona." I looked at him staring into those green eyes of his. I wanted to stay and talk with him more, but I couldn't. I had a concert to go to and if I didn't show up all of Demacia would be furious. Once I had forgotten about a small show in a pub and the next day people who passed me on the street wouldn't even make eye contact. Which I guess goes to show…they don't care about me…they just want the music I play. I sighed softly and he smiled. "I know, you don't have to stress out about me. I'm coming with you."

"What was that?"

"I said, I'm coming with you Sona." I shook my head furiously. Absolutely not. I was not going to let some strange man escort me to my own concert on the very first day we'd ever met. I mean what would the tabloids say? Sona! Moonlighting with strange man before concert! I could hear the rumors flying already. I pointed to him and pointed down to indicate he was to stay here and wait for me to return. Although, it would be nice to have someone cheering me on from the sides for once. Madame Buvelle always seemed too busy to come to my concerts and to be honest my performing life was kind of lonely. I could see him smiling and I knew he had already figured out that in truth I wanted him there anyway. Giving him a look of defeat I gestured for him to turn around and when he did so I slipped from under my comforter going behind to screen so that I could dress.

"So…" I asked him in my mind, "what do you intend to do now? I mean you've found your way here…how do you intend on closing the rift?" I paused for a moment waiting to hear his response but nothing came. I frowned. "Are you ignoring me?" I called out. Still nothing. Having finally put on my street clothes I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello?! I'm talking to you here." His smile caught me off guard and it wasn't until then that I noticed that I still hadn't cinched my top button. Blushing badly I turned away from him quickly closing my top so that he couldn't get a swift peek at my cleavage.

"Apologies Sona. I can't hear your thoughts if I cannot see you…one downside of this form of communication I'm afraid. And don't worry about having to act so formal around me. It isn't as if I haven't seen you naked before." I turned around my cheeks red.

"What the hell do you mean you've seen me naked?" I said covering my chest. Did he have x-ray vision or something too? Is that why he didn't have pupils? Ugh I was so embarrassed. I didn't want anyone to see my body, not until I was ready atleast. I glared at him and waited for him to answer. He smiled softly and stepped closer to me, the feeling of his body warmth against me causing me to blush even more.

"When you dream Sona you are often in what you were wearing when you fell asleep…and sometimes you've fallen asleep in the bath. But I promise you, I am nothing save a gentleman. I would never make an effort to peep on you or leer at you inappropriately." That made me smile a bit. At least he was polite unlike other men I had met. Thus far I'd not seen one shred of lewdness on his part. I suppose it wouldn't be so bad having him accompany me. I beckoned for him to follow me and walked towards my vanity mirror and pulled out the two hair clips that were a gift to me from my adoptive mother and pulling my hair back I put one clip in my mouth as I began to sort them into pig tails. I had always liked the way they looked flowing behind me like some silky cape and as I held them I saw him reach down picking up one of the clips. "Here allow me." He said as he gently clipped it in place. I smiled at him as best I could with the other clip in my mouth and as I worked to do the other one I saw him pick up the ivory handled brush out of the corner of my eye. He took my other pig tail and began to stroke it smoothly with the brush, a feeling that I had to admit was nice to experience. Despite living a rather lavish lifestyle from the time I was adopted it had always felt strange to have someone help me get prepared, but with the way that he did it…I don't know. It was less like it was his job and more like him genuinely wanting to be helpful to me. After a few moments I had finished getting ready. I turned left and right checking myself in the mirror when my eyes on the off chance met his.

"What do you think?" I asked him mentally and the smile never leaving his face he responded.

"Truthfully? I think you're one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever laid eyes upon. Although, if I may…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ribbon with a small amulet on it. Reaching over my head he pulled it gently around my neck forming something of a choker and when he attached it he let the thing fall onto my chest. The pendant was a beautiful lavender crystal and as I gazed into it I turned it left and right. Inside of the thing was a small black quarter note with a tail and as it turned the note would change varying between a quarter note and an eighth note.

"Thank you but…won't the person this belongs to miss it?" He laughed softly and gently leaned closer to me.

"It's yours Sona. I've been working on it since the day you learned you wanted to be a musician. That was your dream wasn't it? Well this I made for you when you'd accomplished it. But of course, this was the first time you and I ever got to meet in person." I smiled at it twirling it in my fingers.

"Alright. I'll take it. Thank you." I said curtseying politely. He returned the gesture with a bow before I grabbed his arm tugging him towards the door. "Now then, before we come back and get me ready for the concert we need to do a few errands so here's what I suggest. Come shopping with me and help me pick out something nice, then I'll treat you to lunch. Sound good?"

"Exquisite." He replied and smiling I headed towards the door. I was rather surprised when he grabbed the handle and opened it for me gesturing me through. He wasn't kidding about being a gentleman; I couldn't remember the last time someone moved to open a door for me. As I brushed past him I flashed him my warmest smile possible and I could tell by his expression that he felt it was a suitable reward. I could get used to having this guy around.

The day we shared was actually really fun. Ever since I was young I'd never really had a friend before, and soon it became apparent what I had been missing all these years. I had never had someone who knew me as well as he did. He could easily pick out thinks that were my favorite colors or styles that suited me. I had never really enjoyed shopping before, but so long as he was here to help me find what I needed I supposed it wasn't too bad. My etwahl sat strapped to my back as I always carried it when I wasn't performing and as we reached the register to purchase the outfits I smiled to the friend I'd dreamed of for so long. Literally. He reached down lifting the heavy bags and slinging them over his shoulder and that was when I gestured for him to follow me again. I had promised him a meal and I intended to keep that promise to him. While I know it may have sounded silly it was the first time I had ever eaten with someone other than my mom or anywhere other than my house. I was so nervous; I wanted to make sure that everything went perfectly. This was of course not what fate had in mind when the waiter came up to us and asked me what I wanted to drink. I didn't know how to respond to the waiter. I looked to Kori for help and smiling softly he turned to the waiter and without even a word from my mind he ordered for me. I know from the fashion magazines I've read that normally this is a huge turn off for most women but…they didn't know what it was like to not be able to speak. And the fact that this man had so far gotten everything I'd wanted correct how could I possibly find it rude or unattractive? The waiter soon returned with our drinks and set them down in front of each of us. I picked up the menu, this part I could handle myself, and pointed to what I wanted: just some chilled strawberry soup. He nodded before turning to Kori who gestured to the man and whispered something in his ear. Every now and then his eyes would shift towards me before shifting back to the man and as the man nodded Kori leaned back in his seat a big smile on his face.

"What? What did you order?" I asked him mentally, tilting my head in curiosity.

"Well wouldn't you like to know little miss nosey." He teased me causing me to smile sheepishly. When the waiter returned I was surprised to find that Kori had ordered some simple noodles that were incredibly plain. As he began to eat I watched him curious as I sipped the cool soup. It was sweet and smoothe exactly how I liked it. I wanted to squeal it was so delicious. Strawberries have always been my favorite food, I ate them almost every chance I got. The two of us ate in silence, even mental silence. Every now and then my eyes would shift to the strange man who had resided in my dreams for so long. He simply sat there politely eating his noodles picking around even the vegetables that were contained in it. I gently tapped his hand and pointed to them to remind him to eat them but he just looked down at them with what was an expression I had never seen before on his face: disgust. He simply shook his head and continued to eat. I rolled my eyes and using a spoon I tried to feed him a piece of onion from his soup but he clamped his mouth shut and refused to eat it. For a good three minutes the two of us sat in a battle of wills as I attempted to get him to eat something healthy.

"No I don't wanna!" He shouted mentally in my head.

"I don't care if you want to or not, you need to eat something other than just straight noodles!" I shouted back.

"I am! I'm eating the broth too."

"That doesn't count!" I retorted. We continued to argue mentally back and forth before I finally gave up exasperated. "Fine…you're such a little kid." I said sticking my tongue out at him. He replied with the same gesture before going back to eating his plain noodles. Once he was done and the waiter had come to get our plates I went to leave but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to my seat. I looked at him questioningly before I found out what he had kept secret from me earlier. The waiter brought out two slices of strawberry cheesecake. That villainous devil! He knew I couldn't eat this stuff before a show I'd feel self-conscious about it all day!

Smirking at me with a playful grin he took a bite of his own slice making sure to let his facial expressions show how delicious it was. "You are so mean!" I cried out in his mind as he continued to make overly exaggerated 'mmmm's to show that it was tasty. I crossed my arms over my chest turning away from the delicious dessert before opening one eye and looking back. It sat there…right there in front of me. I could have one bite…just one wouldn't hurt my diet…besides strawberry cheesecake? That wasn't too unhealthy. I mean cheese is dairy and strawberries are fruit. That's healthy like. Inside of my mind was a vicious tug-of-war over the question if I should eat the desert or not. I watched wide eyed as he finished off the last bit of his slice of cake and I hoped I wasn't drooling. As he picked up his fork to take a bite off the second slice I quickly tugged the plate away from him.

"Sona what are you doing?" He asked out loud. I pointed to the cake and pointed to my mouth. "No! If you wanted cake you should have told me so! Besides you said earlier that you were on a diet or whatever for your performance tonight." I gripped the plate tightly as he tried to pull it away from me and picking up a fork I quickly began to stuff bits into my mouth before he could stop me. I was right…it was delicious. I began to scarf it down so quickly I didn't even notice he had let go of the plate and was just watching me eat until I was half way done with it. Remembering I was in public my cheeks turned a light pink in embarrassment as I began to take smaller nibbles of the cake, averting my eyes guiltily from him. He giggled softly causing me to turn to face him and I was surprised to see him offering me another piece of cake from his own fork. I blushed even more. I had heard of people feeding each other as a sign of affection but no one had ever done it for me before. I smiled and opened my mouth taking the cake from his fork before swallowing the yummy treat. Oh this was so bad for me, if Lady Buvelle saw this she'd give me a lecture for sure but something about Kori made me just want to let go and do something crazy and fun.

Looking at the clock on the wall of the restaurant I noticed we only had a few hours before the concert. Having finished the two pieces of cake completely I left the money for our lunch (though he insisted he paid for the cake, so I let him. Couldn't very well refuse a gift could I?) And we started to head back to the large house that Lady Buvelle had bought for me. It was so big…and for the first time as I saw it I realized that there was another word that described it even better: lonely. Although now that Kori was here…it didn't feel so lonely any more. I had someone to talk to other than the people mom sent over to take care of the place. For the first time in my entire life I had a friend who wasn't an inanimate object with strings attached. He was a living, breathing person and his interests were the same as mine. After I went behind my screen and finished dressing for the concert I came back out to see him sitting legs crossed on my vanity mirror's bench. He beamed at me and playfully I stepped forward twirling around causing the hem of the long dress to rise just above my calves before falling back down around me like the petals of a flower. I smiled softly at him as he applauded my appearance and curtsying politely I gestured with my thumb asking if he was ready to go.

"You go ahead without me Sona, I'll catch up before the show starts I promise. I've got some things to take care of before I can go." I smiled nodding and gave him the number he had to exchange at will call in order to get his free ticket to get in and smiling I picked up my etwahl and proceeded to the concert.

For the next two or three hours I spent my time pacing nervously back and forth in the wings. It wasn't the first performance I had done, so I didn't know why I had such stage fright all of a sudden. I peered behind the red velvet curtain once more to look at the reserved chairs. They were still empty. There were only ten minutes until the concert started and still Kori hadn't arrived yet. Soon the time came and I preceded on stage my heart racing madly. Looking out over the crowd with the bright light in my eyes I looked down again to see that Kori still was not there. At that point I was glad that I couldn't sing…because if I would have I was pretty sure I would have cried. I couldn't believe that he didn't even bother to show up. I began to play, my songs filling the air as I wished desperately he were able to hear them and would come for me. The pendant around my neck glowed in the stage lights sparkling softly as my fingers continued to stroke the strings driven by my pure instinct. It was then that disaster struck. The lights in the place began to flicker and from the vents and every other opening thick black smoke began to pour from the walls. I heard a voice hiss out to me. It said one word: "Darkness…"

My heart leapt into my throat as the clouds rolled over the entire crowd. I could hear screams of terror as the sound of ripping flesh filled the air causing me to put my hands on my head and shut my eyes tightly. Nocturne had gotten free and he had decided to come for me. I shook like a leaf in the wind, my deepest fears coming true. The cloud of silent darkness had reached me at last and this time Kori wasn't there to protect me. As the darkness went to envelop me I tried to cry out but as always no sound escaped the light from the gem around my neck becoming the only source of light in the entire room. I looked up to see Nocturne his Umbra Blade raised high about to strike the final blow and paralyzed with fear I heard a snapping sound that caused Nocturne to howl in pain. "Sona! Stay down!"

I turned to see Kori holding the sword handle on his waist. With a quick blur of movement the handle flew towards Nocturne and a clash of steel rang out in the darkness. He began to twirl like in some formal and graceful dance and with every movement Nocturne would stumble back again growling angrily. Heading back towards the vent Nocturne looked at me and growled with an evil glare, "All alone…" and as quickly as he had come he was gone. The darkness lifted from the crowd revealing that Nocturne had managed to kill at least a dozen people. I fell to my knees, the terror over as Kori rushed to my side wrapping his scarlet coat around my shoulders. He helped me to stand and turned me around so that I wouldn't have to see the death and carnage.

"I'm so sorry Sona…I should have been here sooner, and then I would have been able to stop him." I looked at Kori and grabbing him I buried my face in his chest. I didn't know if I'd be able to sleep tonight after what had just happened and I knew that no matter what, I couldn't let Kori leave me alone tonight…

To be continued in Ch. 2 – Serenading the Sabreur


	2. Serenading the Sabreuer

Sound and Fury Ch. 2 – Serenading the Sabreuer

Author's note: Hey readers :D I know that usually I post chapters in a rotation, but today I decided to post the first two chapters of Sound & Fury simply because in truth, the first chapter doesn't really get into the essence of the story well enough on its own. So in order to make things a bit more in-depth I've included Chapter 2. Also, just in case you guys were wondering what in the hell a Sabreuer is: it's a modern term for someone who is skilled with any sort of sword or sabre. Sorry if my off the wall terminology confuses the hell out of you, but hey, that's what Google's for right? Right?! –Kiba Elunal

That night Kori and I returned to what had become our house, the day's events still weighing heavily on my mind. I was angry. I was angry at Nocturne, I was angry at Kori, and I was especially angry at myself. Kori as always was able to sense how I was feeling.

"Sona…you know it's not your fault. You couldn't have known Nocturne was coming, I didn't even know. You can't beat yourself up over this." I frowned at him shaking my head. He sighed softly and wrapped his arms around me as we stood there in the large open sitting room a warm crackling fire having been lit prior. "Sona, I promise you there wasn't anything you could have done to help these people." Angrilly I turned towards him pointing my finger at him and poking his chest. "Sona…I'm sorry I showed up late to your show, but what I was doing was very important I promise. I tried to get there as fast as I could, believe me." I began to think about what had happened over the course of today. My emotions were like a terrifying rollercoaster that I couldn't get off of. First I was scared, then I was angry, then I was curious, then I was sad, then I was happy, then I was sad again, then I went back to scared, and now here I was at angry once again. I buried my face in my hands as the tears rolled down my cheeks. Why was I so neurotic? Why couldn't I have been born just like normal people? Able to talk and laugh and sing. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all. It was then that something occurred to me…despite the fact that he knew everything about me, I knew next to nothing about him. Well that would have to be rectified.

Turning to him again I wiped away my angry tears and pointed towards him before gesturing for him to talk. "You want to know about my past?" He asked softly and I nodded. He sighed and gestured towards one of the two lazy chairs that were next to the fire. As I plopped down in one he went and sat in the other. Despite that he seemed to be torn on how to tell me his story he laughed softly as if he had just remembered something amusing. I looked at him confused.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'll explain in a moment. Now where should I begin…I was born shortly before you were within the dream realm of Sonho, which as you know is a large world filled with wonders and terrors of a great variety. My people are known as the Kalashtar – the wandering dreams. Hundreds of years ago a group of monks on Runeterra decided that the physical world was ruined for destruction and so the ten of them meditated focusing on their dreams. Eventually they managed to reach tantra…that is perfect synchronization. With the power of their imaginations they managed to create astral bodies for themselves within their dream realm. These were the first of the Kalashtar. As time passed we desired nothing, living within the perfect paradise. However the monks didn't count on one thing, that Sonho in itself was indeed a living thing. And just like all living things, it grew. And grow it did until it enveloped every person's psyche in the world. With every person added to us our lands grew larger, more fantastic creature appeared, and everyone became filled with wonder and inspiration. That is until the day the Dreaming Dark showed up. See in the world there must be balance Sona, you of all people know this. For every song there must be rests. It is as very much a part of the music as you or your instrument is. Without good you cannot recognize evil and without evil there can be no good. Well the dream people of Sonho disrupted that balance, soon enough we should have known that there would be nightmares as well. That was when the Order of Light was founded." I looked at him curiously. He had mentioned the Order of Light before but he never really explained its purpose. Smiling softly he nodded to me. "Its history is an interesting one. The Order of Light started when the first killings began. Originally when the dreaming dark killed a person's projection it merely forced the dreamer to awake with the memory of the experience they had while in Sonho. But then, one day a Kalashtar came upon a human dreaming and when he did the woman he met was so stunningly beautiful that he was immediately smitten. Many times within Sonho she was killed only to return the next day still beautiful as ever though she became more nervous with every visit. To rectify this for the first time the Kalashtar would go to war. We wished to push the nightmares back into the abyss that lay at the end of Sonho so that they could not harm any humans ever again. But everything must stay in balance and our own fear of the Dreaming Dark added to their power until both of us had a population that was twice as large as your realm's. Knowing we could not repel the Dreaming Dark any longer we decided to move on the defensive and thus the Order of Light was formed. Every human child born was paired with a Kalashtar whom was slightly older than they so that the Kalashtar could watch over them every night. Just as I have watched over you every night. The Order of Light is founded on the principle that one could reach a higher state of being through acts of courage and sheer will power. However, The Order of Light would not just be warriors, such a thing would make us no better than the Dreaming Dark. So we were all forced to take a profession." I looked at him curiously pointing to him. "Ah…yes, that was the reason why I laughed a while ago. My profession Sona is that of a Skald." A skald? What the hell was a skald? Looking at my perplexed expression I think he understood and began to explain. "A skald is something of a bard though instead of songs we remember limericks and poems of sorts so that we can maintain our people's history which is why I found it so funny that you had asked me to tell you mine. It is a very important job as it is we who keep an archive of all of history. As such many people bend over backwards to please a Skald."

"Why is that?" I asked mentally propping my chin in my hands as he spoke.

To this he simply smiled and said "No one wants to be remembered as a villain. A skald is the one who controls how history is documented. Angering a skald is the worst possible thing you can do for your reputation for the descendants of the world will forever see you as the buffoon of psychopath the Skald has labeled you as. This may sound unethical, and to be honest I agree. That is why when I became a skald I chose a very special history to focus on." I tilted my head asking him to continue.

"I chose military lore. I specialize in recalling tactics and weapon techniques in my head. Battle formations, ambushes, victories, losses, all of the wars of my people are in my head." I pointed to the sword handle on his hip causing him to chuckle softly. "Ah so you noticed that huh? This is a very special sword Sona. It is called an Aara and it is the weapon I am specialized most in. The weapon is very difficult to wield and also very dangerous."

I got up walking over to him and sitting on his lap I reached for the sword handle but he grabbed my wrist stopping me. "Sona, don't touch it. I'll show you, but you have to understand why it is so dangerous." I got off of his legs and stood crossing my arms gesturing for him to get up and show it to me.

"We're going to need a lot more room Sona." He said moving the chairs all the way to the far corners of the room. He was standing in an empty fifty foot square, how much room did he need? He gestured for me to step back and obediently I did so pressing myself against the wall as he grabbed the handle. With a quick tug the thing was drawn showing a very long sword, though it didn't appear special in the slightest. I tried not to show him that I was laughing by covering my mouth but my amusement faded quickly as he revealed the weapon's secret. He stepped forward with his right foot and he began to make beautiful fluid motions as if he were dancing. And the sword simply bent, it curled with his motions and as he continued to swing it he revealed that the sword's blade was shaped in such a way that when one swung it, it turned into a sharpened steel whip. With ever crack of the aara his impressiveness rose and though he was at least ten feet away from me I could feel the wind whipping just inches in front of my face from the blade passing by. It was one of the most beautiful and deadly performances I had ever witnessed and with a snap of his wrist the sword straightened. As he made a motion to sheathe it the blade vanished and I finally figured out what was happening. The sword's sheathe was in fact his belt! Whenever he sheathed it the blade would curve around his waist so that only the handle was visible.

I applauded politely and I walked over to him tugging on his arm, pleading for him to teach me such wonderful techniques. But he simply shook his head. I frowned as I looked at him with my cutest puppy dog eyes to try to convince him otherwise. He gently ruffled my hair playfully before turning his back to me and unbuttoning his shirt slowly. What was he doing? Why was he taking off his clothes? As his shirt fell to the ground an inaudible gasp escaped my lips as I stared in shock at his back. All over him were terrible deep scars that crisscrossed every inch of him. "This is why the weapon is dangerous Sona, when you're fighting with it you must be extremely careful or the only person getting cut will be yourself." I stared at his back biting my lip gently. As delicately as I could I reached up and ran my fingers over his scars. Another person caused pain because of me. After all why would he work to use such a dangerous weapon if not to protect me? I felt him shudder beneath my touch and a soft smile came to my face as I wrapped my arms around him my hands gently running over his muscled chest holding him in my arms like a big teddy bear. I didn't know if I was imagining it or not but I could feel him pressing back against me. It was a strange and wonderful feeling. Never had I been this close to someone before and in side I felt something of contentment as I nuzzled his back with my chin. Unfortunately the clock began to chime informing us that it was now midnight. I sighed softly as I let him go and when he turned to look at me I saw a certain gleam in his eye that told me he appreciated the gesture. Smiling softly to him I pointed to him gesturing to asking him where he would sleep.

"Wherever you'd like me to Sona." was his reply. I took his hand with a smile and lead him back to my room. I looked over my shoulder making sure that he wasn't getting the wrong idea only to be reassured with that warm look in his eyes that made my heart race. I pulled him inside and pointed to the giant king sized feather bed. His eyes went wide and he shook his head. "Sona I couldn't take your bed from you, I'd feel terrible." I shook my head and gestured splitting the bed in half to indicate that we would be sharing it. He looked at me as if pondering something and sitting on the bed I watched him. As we stared into one another's eyes I could tell he had come to a decision. He nodded gently and I smiled as I indicated for him to stay where he was. Heading behind my screen I placed my fine clothes into the chute to get them washed before I put on the pajamas I had set out for myself earlier. When I walked out from behind the screen I saw his cheeks turn a light pink as he noticed what I was wearing. I had on a silky blouse and short shorts both a light sky blue with strawberries on them. I felt embarrassed by my pajamas now that he'd seen them and I thought about it but he simply giggled. "You look adorable Sona." I pointed to him and to his clothes. He bit his lip and scuffed his foot on the ground. "I umm…don't have any other clothes…heh." I frowned at him putting my hands on my hips. He was not wearing those dirty things to bed. No way, no how.

So there we were, myself sitting on his back struggling to get his pants off while he squirmed like a worm beneath me. Seriously, I didn't understand what the big deal was about him sleeping in his boxers. Men did that all the time, didn't they? Finally managing to get them off I smiled, happy I had gotten my way as I skipped to the chute and tossed them in placing the sheathe for his sword on a chair for the next morning. When I turned back he was using one of the large decorative pillows to cover himself his cheeks still burning red from his blushing. Even I had to admit that this sudden stroke of shyness was cute. I walked over to him and he took an uneasy step back as I playfully poked his cheeks sticking my tongue out at him. "Awww, is Mr. Dream scared that a girl may see him in his skivvies?" I teased mentally before he blushed even more. "C'mon, stop being such a baby. Give me the pillow." He fiercely shook his head and I simply glared at him holding my hand outstretched. He sighed and handed me the pillow revealing a large bulge in the front of his underwear. Now it was my turn to be embarrassed as I looked away.

"I'm sorry…I'm really self-conscious about it…why did you think my armor had that thick leather codpiece?" He asked and I responded to him in my head.

"Just figured you didn't want to get kicked there to be honest. Though I don't know what you're ashamed of, don't most guys want a umm…a big…well you know."

"I'm a shower not a grower." He retorted causing us to blush even more. Keeping my back to him I handed him back the pillow before we got into the bed. He was nearly four feet away from me but even still I felt more peaceful here than I ever had.

"You better not let that monster cross onto my side." I said teasingly.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny Sona. Just keep your chesticles on your half." He retorted sticking out his tongue. I gasped.

"Really? Oh you know you like them, I've noticed that you've been staring at them all day."

"Says the woman who forcibly removed my pants!" I blushed brightly.

"Th-that was different!" He giggled and shook his head. I smiled softly at him and with my mind I sent one last message. "Good night Kori…I hope you have sweet dreams." He smiled at me that warm smile that made me feel so safe. It was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep; this time there was no need to look at the man in the moon. I had my best friend right here next to me. That night my dreams were different. We were in Sonho that was for certain. But it was like nowhere I had ever seen before. I was standing in a grove were the water was a sparkling blue that reflected the beautiful light of the moon. I walked over to the water and dipping my hands in it the water was cool to the touch. I heard a voice calling for me and turning back I saw Kori smiling at me softly.

"Kori!" I said, surprised that in my dreams I had the ability to actually speak. I ran to him and jumped on him throwing my arms around his neck happily as we fell over into the grass. He blushed as I laid there on his chest. I was surprised to find that he was still in his robes from earlier. "I thought you said you were always in what you were wearing when you were dreaming. How did you get those back?" He smiled softly at me and gently stroked my cheek.

"This is my world Sona…I am able to shape it as I see fit, just as you are able to shape yours." I looked at him bewildered.

"What are you talking about, I'm not able to shape my world?"

"Of course you can Sona…what do you think your music does? It's not just a series of pretty sounds Sona, it's your mark on the world; a piece of your own life that you've left in the hearts and minds of millions of people." I looked away as I gently ran my finger in circles in the grass.

"Whatever, I'm not that special. I doubt the world would miss me if I were gone anyway." I was shocked this time when he looked at me angrily.

"Don't say that Sona…don't ever say that. You are special, incredibly so. Everything about you is completely unique. Look at the world around you, it is made up of billions of tiny building blocks that have come apart and reformed trillions of times to take the shape they are now and you are no different. Within the eternity of existence the elements that make you up will never come together again. There has never been and will never be another you. So please…" He whispered softly as he looked into my eyes, "Please don't think that Sona. Because I know for certain that if you were gone I'd miss you." I smiled softly at him and nuzzled against his chest.

"Hey Kori…"

"Yes Sona?"

"This is a lucid dream then right? Since I'm aware it's a dream." He thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah I suppose so. Why do you ask?"

"Well in a Lucid Dream you can do whatever you want right? I mean since this dream is in my mind I'm able to control things too aren't I." He thought about it a bit more putting his finger to his lips.

"Well yeah. I guess that's right."

"Good." I said looking up at him with a smile as I pressed my lips to his. I kissed him deeply and tenderly. My first kiss…stolen from a man in my dreams. Though I was sure that this didn't count in that regard it didn't make the kiss any less special to me. I felt his arms wrap around my waist holding me on his chest as we continued our display of affection before I heard a rustling nearby. Softly removing my lips from his I looked up to stare into the face of a feral white bearcat. The thing growled softly as it came from the trees around us dark green stripes on its back. I could feel my breath becoming shallow and I rolled off of Kori hiding behind him.

"Relax Sona, this thing can't hurt you." He gently held out his hand and the bearcat came over nuzzling it softly. "See?"

"Wh-what is it?" I asked nervously.

"Good question Sona…this is your dream, which means that it's a symbol of something in your own life. Let's see…a white and dark green bearcat. While I can help interpret the symbols, only you can decipher what they mean to you. A bear represents possessiveness, an over bearing attitude, or unhealthy loner tendencies. To put it simply a bear represents your desire to have something all to yourself. The Cat on the other hand represents illusion. Specifically a belief that you've convinced yourself to be true despite that it is doing more harm than good. They also represent a desire of a feeling or sensation that you feel you can't possess in real life. As such they are often in umm…" I looked at him.

"Found in what?"

"Sexual fantasies…"

"Oh…" The two of us fell silent for a bit before I shook my head not wanting those images to come to my mind. "Anyway keep going, what's with the freaky colors?" He smiled softly at me and continued.

"White symbolizes a balanced aspect. Meaning you have a balanced illusion: that is you are having false beliefs or fantasies about things that you feel are responsible actions. A good example would be if you wanted to marry a cute guy that you'd only just met." I chuckled nervously.

"Ummm, yeah it would be stupid to think of something like that." Kori turned to me.

"Sona…this is your dream. That means that these symbols are aspects of your personal life. You can't really deny what the symbols are telling you." I frowned and pretended not to know what he was talking about. Giving a soft sigh he continued. "The dark green stripes represent a selfish illusion. Since they are stripes that means you're currently working on breaking the illusion."

"What do you mean a selfish illusion? I'm pretty sure that I don't think I'm better than anyone else." I frowned. I tried so hard to be humble, why would I have selfish illusions?

He smiled softly. "Sona, a selfish illusion isn't always a positive one. For instance…do you think you're pretty?" I was stunned. I had never had anyone ask me that before. I blushed softly and stammered slightly.

"Well…umm…not really…I'm just kind of…you know…average I guess."

He smiled. "Congratulations Sona…you just found your selfish illusion." I looked at him tilting my head slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Sona…you are far more than pretty. You are stunningly beautiful. Whenever you walk past men they turn their heads but because you're so self-conscious you've convinced yourself it's because you're unattractive and that's why they keep looking at you." I blushed even more as he said those sweet words to me and I looked deep into his eyes.

"Okay one last question…" I said softly. He nodded. "Why did it attack me?"

He lifted his hand and gently stroked my cheek, which I softly pressed back against his palm. "When a cat is aggressive in your dream Sona, it means that you're having trouble accepting reality or being objective. You just need to look at your life from another perspective Sona…instead of looking at what you don't have look at what you do." I thought about what he said and a warm smile came to my face as I placed my hands on his cheeks staring deeply into his eyes.

"If you insist…" I purred before pressing my lips against his one last time. My fingers wove between his hands as we kissed. I felt something like a great wind and opening my eyes I found myself lying in my bed, Kori still fast asleep. I looked down and blushed. My hand had sought out his in the night and I was still holding on to it. I couldn't believe that Kori had seen all of those personal things about me. It was so embarrassing. Gods knew when he woke up he'd probably tease me about it all day. That was when I heard him muttering in his sleep. Leaning closer I could hear him more clearly, his voice sounded terrified. "No…I don't…I don't want to get on the balance beam…you saw…what if she sees…what if she sees me fall…you…want me to do a cartwheel…on the balance beam?...No…I can't…what if I get hurt…like last time." Balance beams? Cartwheels? What on Runeterra was he going on about? I gently shook him from his sleep and groggily he turned over to me.

"Hey Sona…" He said rubbing his eyes and yawning. "how did you sleep last night?" I smirked and pointed at him.

"Me? What are you talking about?" I sighed softly and concentrated on sending him a mental message.

"I said, 'you should know. You were there.'" He looked at me with a soft giggle. I didn't understand what was so funny.

"Sona…that wasn't the real me." He whispered softly. I looked at him shocked. "Don't be so surprised, it means that whatever you were dreaming about I was connected in one way or another. Remember Sona…I'm in your realm now. I can't just hop back and forth as I so choose…I'm not able to be in your dreams any more…but because I am here the Dreaming Dark are searching for me. You're not in any danger anymore." I sighed blushing softly. I should have known it wasn't the real him. I don't think he'd ever want to kiss me, even in his dreams.

"What was I doing in your dreams?" he asked curiously. Immediately I shook my head waving my hands.

"Oh you know absolutely nothing; I just happened to see you standing around was all. Pretty silly right?"

I smiled nervously and after he stared at me for a bit the warm smile came back to his face. "Yeah that does sound a little bit silly."

"Hey Kori… you're pretty good at defining dream symbols right? What do balance beams and getting hurt when you do cartwheels mean?" He twitched softly turning back to me and staring at me suspiciously.

"Why?" I smiled at him, attempting to hide my look of concern for him.

"Oh, no reason. I was just curious is all." He sighed softly and looked at me with a slight smile.

"It means that the person who had this dream was concerned about being imperfect or not wishing to repeat a mistake. A cartwheel that leads to injury means that the one involved with the cartwheel overstepped themselves or put too much stock in an ability that they didn't truly possess. Whoever had that dream must have messed up pretty badly on something and they're worried about what happened. They want to make it up to the people they failed but they don't think that they can." He smiled softly at her. "I hope that helps some."

I smiled back nodding, but for the first time I could see right through his smile. I could see the sadness that really lurked in his eyes despite his lack of pupils. I gently put my hand on his cheek and before he could react I placed a soft kiss on his forehead. His cheeks turned a bright red as I slid out of bed with a giggle, my long hair brushing over his face as I slipped into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I peered back into the room for just a moment to see what he was doing only to find that he was still sitting in the bed staring blankly down at the sheets. Something was bothering him…bothering him badly, but I didn't know how to convince him to tell me what it was. I could always just pin him to the ground and tickle him until he tells me, but I had the sinking suspicion that that wouldn't pan out for either of us in the long run. Turning the knobs the water began to trickle from the roof in a beautiful rain like motion. Holding my hand out I felt the water to make sure I had the right temperature before stepping inside of the stream. What was it that Kori meant in my dream…if he was connected to the other things I had to think about my illusions. I mean clearly the symbols were accurate, I mean I don't think even I could imagine up something like that. A balanced illusion…a desire for something unrealistic but irresponsible. Like getting married to a guy you've never met. What could that mean? Kori was an awesome guy, that was for certain but I'd never even considered dating a guy. I mean even if I did want Kori to be something more than a friend I knew it was far too soon to have those sorts of feelings for him. We'd only met yesterday. Besides he wouldn't be interested in someone like me anyway. My thoughts went back to the green stripes.

Kori had told me I was beautiful…was that really true? I'd never seen myself as pretty or cute or anything. No guy has ever taken a second look at me as far as I knew. A few men had asked me out on a date, but I knew they were just teasing me. Who would ever want to go on a date with someone who couldn't talk? It would be so incredibly boring. But…Kori could talk to me, he always knew what I was saying and thinking before I even had to communicate it to him. It was a huge relief from the norm of struggling to express myself in anyway other than music. I exhaled slowly as I felt the warm water run down my body. Looking at the full body mirror I had in the shower I turned examining myself. I was somewhat attractive I guess, I mean I'd always been graced with a nice chest and my curves were in all the right places. I didn't have any wrinkles or acne or anything. I smiled cutely at myself before blowing my reflection a kiss. This was silly…I wasn't cute; I was far too tall to be cute. I mean what guy likes women who are the same height as him, or worse is taller. I turned away from the mirror and continued washing myself before picking up my favorite strawberry shampoo and carefully cleaning my incredibly long hair. It was always such a pain having to make sure I got every inch of it…but I had hoped that long hair would make me seem more elegant. I doubt that it worked but I just decided to keep it that way.

Having finished conditioning and cleaning my hair I turned off the shower wrapping a large towel around my body as I turned on the hair dryer. I heard a knock on the door before hearing Kori knock on the door. "Sona? May I come in?" He asked softly. I rolled my eyes. The moron had forgotten that I couldn't answer him again. "Clap once for yes, clap twice for no." I clapped once and he slipped inside with a smile. He was wearing his scarlet and violet regalia again.

I gestured to his clothes and he smiled. "Oh these? I washed them of course. You were in there for almost an hour so I figured I'd do a chore or two while I waited for you to get out. I looked at him in the mirror and I could see him blush as his eyes scanned me the towel barely covering either of my sensitive parts only going over my nipples and down to my upper thighs. Another disadvantage of being so tall I supposed. I could feel his eyes on me still, it was so strange. Why was he staring at me like that? Was something wrong with me? I snapped twice before pointing to my eyes causing his attention to shoot up immediately as he turned a bright red. "Oh…I'm sorry Sona…I didn't mean to…" he started but I just smiled at him. I didn't mind if he took a little peek every now and then…I mean he said so himself he'd seen me naked before. I watched him curiously as he sniffed the air softly searching around the room and picking up the bottle of shampoo I had used he chuckled softly. "Gee…you must really hate strawberries." He teased causing me to blush a little.

"I can't help it…I don't know why but I just love strawberries. I love their color, their taste, their smell…it's all so pretty." He giggled softly and walked up behind me gently resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Well I can definitely say that it definitely adds to your personality and charm. I don't know why…it just seems to suit you. Maybe it's because you're so sweet." He teased. I finally finished drying my hair and smiled at him.

I felt embarrassed asking him but I pointed to the ribbons I had laid out: golden with strawberries on them. (It was a coincidence I swear). I then pointed to my hair. He nodded with a smile and taking the brush he helped to get the tangles and knots out before punching up my hair into thick pony tails. I watched as he wrapped the short material around it tying it into a pretty bow before working to repeat the process on the other side. My mind slowly wandered back to my dreams and what had occurred in them. All of the clues pointed to illusions…one's I thought of regarding Kori…but all I could think of were legitimate reasons why we should just stay friends…but maybe that was it? Maybe instead of pushing too hard like I was worried the illusions would be…the real illusion was that I shouldn't be pushing. But how…how could I show him what I wanted…something to really get the point across to him.

He finished tying the second bow. "There you go, now you're ready to go out and break some hea-" I cut off his words by turning around and kissing his lips gently. My arms went around his neck as I pulled his lips further against mine, kissing him deeper now. I could feel my heart beating in rhythm like a metronome as I waited to see how he would respond to this: my ultimate confession.

To be continued in Ch. 3 – Minstrels, Minuets, and Masquerades…


	3. Minstrels, Minuets, and Masquerades

Sound and Fury Ch. 3 – Minstrels, Minuets, and Masquerades

Author's Note: Hey guys here is the third chapter of Sound & Fury. I know that thus far this story has been much more based around Sona's Romance rather than the unbelievable fact that a strange man appeared in her room claiming to be from her dreams. I've decided that I'm going to put up music that I feel accompanies the chapters rather well, seeing as how music is an underlying theme of this story and all. For this chapter I suggest listening to My Immortal by Lindsey Stirling (an Evanescence cover). There's a video on youtube available if you want to hear it. So, without further ado, I give you Minstrels, Minuets, and Masquerades. Also I have made a deal with a few of my readers who wish for me to make a youtube channel. If you guys manage to spread the word enough about my stories that any one of them (most likely ABAHF) makes it to the front page of LoL Fanfiction (All Ratings, sorted by faves) I will make a vlog where I'll talk about pretty much anything you guys want to hear me talk about. LoL, stories, lore, etc. – Kiba Elunal

I could feel my heart beating in my chest as I held Kori against me, standing on my tip toes in order to continue kissing his lips, unwilling to release him. I wanted to know his reaction…a second went by…then two…he didn't kiss back. He didn't pull away either. My heart sank as I felt his hands on my shoulders softly pushing me away from him. "Sona…" he whispered as he looked deep into my eyes and I swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry…" he began but I cut him off.

"No I'm sorry…" my voice echoed inside of his head as he looked down at his feet, unable to look me in my eyes. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just…wanted you to know the way you made me feel when I'm around you."

"You've no reason to be sorry Sona." He said softly, "this was all my fault. I made you kiss me…and I'm sorry that I've made you experience this pain again. I didn't do it on purpose…but…even still it was selfish of me." Excuse me? He _made _me kiss him? What a load of bullshit.

"You don't have to spare my feelings Kori. I get it, you're just not interested in me. That's fine." I went to turn away from him but his hand caught my arm causing me to turn back with a questioning look.

"Sona…I never said I wasn't interested…it's just that I…"

"Just that you what Kori? If you were interested why did you push me away? I was trying to show you how I felt…but you obviously didn't feel the same way." He frowned softly.

"Sona…those feelings you have aren't real. They're fake. They aren't genuine." I glared at him and stepped up to him placing my hand roughly on his chest and pushing him against the bathroom's tiled wall.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what I can and can't feel?! Why the hell do you think that you know my feelings better than I do? Because you're wrong." He was still looking down at the ground and seeing him like that…it stirred me inside. "I love you Kori…I know that's hard for you to believe but it's true…I want to be more than just friends."

"Sona I want to be more than that too…and I do care about you, but you don't love me! You think you do, but you don't!" I felt my heart start to crack in my chest as he continued to repeat that phrase over and over again. "Sona…please understand me…you're being affected by your dreams and gratitude. It's my magic causing this feeling in you. I was worried this would happen…I'm from your dreams Sona, and because of that I give your mind a sense of happiness that you can't understand. You're feeling thankful that I've saved you so many times…that's the only reason you feel this way." I stomped my foot angirlly.

"You give my mind a sense of happiness because I like you, you big jerk! Why can't you just accept the way I feel for you and let me love you?!" He gently placed his hands on my exposed shoulders and instantly I was warmed by his touch as he held me there.

"Sona. I'm the one making these feelings of love you have…I want to be more than friends too Sona, but not if it means that the only reason we're together is because I did what I was supposed to. I want us to be together, but not out of obligation or compensation." He was starting to make me angry and I pressed myself against him to show him so.

"What makes you think that it's your rescues making me feel like this? What if I did genuinely want to be with you and you're just using your bull shit excuse because you're scared huh?" I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "Why can't you at least just let me feel this way towards you? Am I really so repulsive to you that you can't even handle the thought of me being attracted to you? Is that it?" I put my forehead against his chest as the tears started dripping from my face only for him to put a finger under my chin and tilt me up to look into his eyes.

"Think about it Sona…think back to when you first met me…it took me a total of five minutes to convince you that I was something impossible: a literal man formed in your dreams that had come to life." I started to stammer an explanation but he stopped me.

"Then we went out remember? Can you remember one thing that happened there that didn't make you absolutely happy? Not a single problem you had with me? Even if I was the best boyfriend in the world I would have had some sort of mannerism that bothered you." No. This couldn't be true, I knew what I felt was real. How could it possibly not be? "And then…at your show. You were so hurt and sad because I wasn't there even though I was gone for only a short while…even though over a dozen people were killed, the instant you saw me you hugged me and began to feel better…these feelings aren't yours Sona…they're just feelings that have been locked away in your dreams. Sona…" he said softly his words continuing to echo in my head. "I wish you would just open your eyes!"

My eyes shot open as I stared at him. I could feel as if a fog had parted in my head and I began to see what had really happened. I pointed to him and asked why. "I didn't do it on purpose Sona…sometimes I can't control myself." I frowned and shook my head. Not good enough. I pointed at him again this time more fiercely. "Sona, I'm sorry but what do you want me to do?" I drew my finger across my throat to indicate that he stop. "Sona…I can't do that…I mean I literally can't do that." I frowned softly. So is this what my life would be reduced to? Having to feel like there was this big hole in my chest and that no matter what I tried I'd never be able to feel his love for me in return?

I let him go before walking slowly towards my room, I suddenly felt very ill. "Sona wait." He called after me but I simply raised my hand to silence him before continuing onward. I laid down on my pillow burying my face in it as the tears began to come. I didn't want him to see me cry. I felt so stupid and foolish. Just like a small child. Immature Sona slips up again. I couldn't even get a guy to have interest in me or show interest in him without it being some sort of magic gone awry. I was glad that I had yet to put on my makeup…it was a stupid things to worry about but I was happy that I wouldn't stain this pillow with my tears. I felt the bed sag beside me and his hand gently pressed on the small of my back, running up my spine to softly stroke my shoulders. His massage felt great but it did little to mend my broken heart. Why was he doing this? Why was he there being so nice to me and making this hole even bigger? He was trying to comfort me…but by doing so he only made the feeling of sickness in my stomach become worse.

When I was younger and the other children in the orphanage made fun of me for not being able to speak…I remember I'd go and sit in a corner, closing my eyes and pretending that I was in some far away land where they couldn't hurt me. Where some gallant prince would make me his princess and take me off to his castle to play forever. It was such a childish thing to do, and here it was surfacing again only worse. Kori had been my gallant prince and in my head I'd let myself believe that he would want to make me his princess. I felt him gently pulling on my shoulder but I shrugged him away. I didn't want to look at his face and I didn't want him to see mine. I was surprised when with a strength I didn't know he possessed he turned me over on to my back pinned me down, my long hair splayed out around me. He looked deep into my eyes, and I gasped softly as their beauty managed to take my breath away. We stayed like that for a few minutes, my hands up by my head as I took in the essence of him.

"Sona…" he whispered softly. "I don't know…whether or not this will make you truly happy…but, I can't bear to see you like this…" I looked at him puzzled as I sniffled my tears still running down my cheeks as I stared up at him. Before I could ask him what he meant he leaned forward and placed his lips on mine. I was shocked to feel just how gentle he was and soon I realized what he was doing. He didn't believe my feelings were genuine…but he felt that if I believe such the least he could do is pretend to genuinely be interested in me. Now it was my turn to hesitate. Part of me was angry, so incredibly livid at how he was treating me like some little kid who needed someone to play along with her fantasy; treating my emotions like they were nothing more than an imaginary tea party to attend. But, on the other hand…his lips were so incredibly soft against mine. This was a moment I had longed for my entire life, the first time I would be kissed by a man. I knew it was supposed to be fake, but it felt so real. If this was a dream I hoped I'd never have to wake up and face my harsh and lonely reality again. My eyes closed slowly as I soon began to kiss him back one of my hands reaching to his cheek and curling around the back of his head so that I could pull him even closer towards me. I could feel his tongue pressing against my lips and eagerly I accepted his request; parting my lips as to invite him to explore my mouth. My tongue eagerly met his and the two began to engage in the most romantic of dances as I lost myself in him, his willing victim if his false affection meant escaping the pain.

The two of us were entwined with one another for what felt like a lifetime, and eventually he laid down beside me to hold me in his arms: the one place where I felt like the world couldn't reach me. Is this what love feels like? It was the only word I could think to describe it. Fake or not, I didn't want this feeling to leave me. When at last our kiss parted I buried my face into his chest so I could listen to his heartbeat. It was racing and the rhythm was strangely comforting. It was flattering to know that our kiss could send his heart fluttering and I could only imagine he felt as breathless as I did. "Sona…" I heard his voice in my ear and I cringed as I braced myself for the inevitable rejection that I feared. "There is something you need to hear…" His words came so slowly, it was agonizing, like bleeding out. "I love you Sona…I love you so much that it hurts…" My heart all but stopped at his confession. Was this a trick…another game of pretend to make me feel better? No, I don't think even he would go so far as to do that. If that was the case…it would nearly kill me. I looked deep into his eyes as I sent him the message that was on my heart.

"I love you too." His mouth formed into a soft smile and despite that it felt and looked genuine there was a look of worry in his eyes as I held him close. "What's wrong?" I asked softly and he simply shook his head.

"I don't know how to tell you this…it's important…but I'm afraid that if I told you…you'd hate me." I looked up at him as my mouth parted softly. I shook my head quickly. I could never hate him…he'd done so much for me. My hand softly stroked his cheek urging him to tell me what was troubling him. He smiled softly on me.

"Sona…there was one time when I wasn't fast enough to pull you from your night mare…" he whispered to me. I looked up at him and frowned. That was what was bothering him? I didn't care about the stupid nightmares, I cared about what bothered him. He must have seen my expression because he reciprocated my touch. "You know yourself that Nocturne was able to kill some of those summoners in their sleep, some of them just didn't wake up. When you were very young…before you could barely crawl…you had the same nightmare you have today. The dark cloud of the Dreaming Dark rushing towards you to consume you in terror. It was the first time you ever had the nightmare Sona and as it raced towards you I tried to stop it myself. I wanted to vanquish it Sona, to make sure it could never plague you again. But I was wrong…I was too weak. It just pushed me aside as if I were a rag doll. I watched as it grabbed you Sona and began to slit your throat. I couldn't let him kill you Sona. I just couldn't. So I grabbed you tugging you away from him before pushing you back through into the real world." I swallowed softly my hand going to my neck to softly stroke it. "He didn't get the chance to kill you Sona…but he did managed to do something…you see Sona…because of me…because I wasn't strong enough…" He began to cry before shaking his head. "It's all my fault Sona! I'm the reason you can't speak!"

I was shocked as he confessed what had been hurting him all this time. Was it true? Was his mistake the reason my life had been so terrible growing up? So many songs unsung, so many words I had wanted to say but couldn't. I gently pointed at him questioningly and with sadness in his eyes he nodded. "He managed to sever your larynx Sona…so you see…all your pain…all your misery from growing up…I caused it. Me. It was all because of me. And I'm so sorry…I would give anything to be able to give you your speech back despite all of my efforts and training I'll never be able to give it back to you…so I made a promise to myself…I became a skald and began to study every martial art known to history. I wasn't able to protect you Sona…but I swore that day that I wouldn't…no, that I couldn't fail you ever again." I was stunned, his words chilling me to the core. I suddenly felt as if I wanted to be alone. I gently untangled myself from his arms turning away from him. I bowed apologetically to him and indicated I wanted him to stay here. Turning away from him I closed the door softly behind me as he buried his face in his knees.

It all made sense now…the balance beam…the injury from the cartwheel. He had thought himself too strong and instead of removing me like he was supposed to he nearly got me killed. He was just a kid…but he even said that his people were born mentally as adults. My hand went to my throat stroking it softly. I could almost feel the gap where his blade had severed my wind pipe just little enough to remove me of the joy of speech and song. I couldn't laugh…I couldn't even really cry save my tears. And it was all his fault. Every bit of it. I began to walk through the garden outside of the house, the scent of nature around me helping to calm my nerves. First minutes went by then minutes turned into hours. Soon the sun was setting beneath the horizon and its rays of light reached out to flash like diamonds off of the fountain where I had decided to sit. Despite the clear weather my head felt like it was in a fog, my mind a large nebula of anger, sadness, passion, and love. Did I truly love him? He said my feelings were fake, that he had caused them by simply being in my presence. Was that the truth or was he just trying to make me upset with him so that his news didn't break my heart even more than it would have if I hated him already? I looked down into the water trailing my fingers through it as I stared at the image of myself that was looking back at me. My tears fell into the pool causing ripples to distort my images the way vibrato distorts a musical instrument. As the ripples cleared my reflection smiled at me. "You know…" it said softly, "It's really not fair of you to blame him for all of this. He was just trying to make your life easier."

I nodded in agreement mentally responding to myself. "Even so…he could have just sent me back. He didn't have to try to fight it. That was a stupid thing to do." The instant I said the words I knew this was me trying to grasp straws and find reasons to be angry and upset. I was hurt, I didn't want someone to tell me that it was an accident or that he had my best interest at heart. I wanted to hate him for putting me in jeopardy like he had. But just like myself my reflection could see clearly right through my visage. She chuckled lightly before responding. "Perhaps, but…you forget…if he fought the thing, there's no way it wouldn't have hurt him too."

I sighed. Talking to myself without a voice…I must be going insane. He didn't even say that he got hurt in the fight to protect me. He probably didn't…at least not physically. Or if he did it wasn't too serious. "I didn't see any wounds on him. I saw him stripped nearly to the buff and all he had were the hideous self-inflictions on his back from practicing with that weapon. It's pretty but only an idiot would go so far to learn such a thing."

My reflection frowned at me scolding me as if I were a child. "Sona! We both know that our scars aren't always the ones that we show. You heard him talking in his sleep, the man's been holding on to that accident our entire lives. Not once has he tried to justify himself, in fact he's even flat out told us that it's been hell living with it. And it's 'foolish' to make such dedication…but if recalled correctly there were times when we'd go to bed with bandages on our fingers from playing our instrument until our fingers were bloody and blistered."

"That was different!" I cried out to the water. "The etwahl was the only friend we had. That's why we learned to play it so well, that's why we practiced day and night…to become the best musician in all of Demacia!" My reflection eyes locked on mine and I grew quite as once more it spoke to me.

"And he dedicated himself to learning to fight with an incredibly dangerous weapon so that someday when you needed him he would be able to protect us in a way he couldn't when you were just a baby. Isn't it obvious? He loves us. He would do anything to protect us and the least we could do is forgive him for a mistake he made before we could even remember the mistake he made."

"But it's been so hard…our lives have been ruined because of that mistake. We have no friend, no family…no voice…all because of that stupid mistake." My reflection simply smiled. "But look at who we are Sona. We're the greatest musician in Demacia. We've fought in battles side by side with other champions of justice. Every song we've written, every note we've played…those were all created from the sorrow that lurked in our hearts. We were desperate to be heard and so we made the world listen. He feels terrible, and not having a voice isn't always easy for us. But we ARE NOT hopeless. He is here, for us! He is waiting for us in our room simply because he cares enough that he's willing to spend his entire life making up for a mistake that has changed our lives for the better. Go…we must apologize to him at once and tell him how we truly feel. This man holds the key to our heart, don't make him give it back to us now."

I didn't want to admit it but my conscience was right…I was so upset by his confession I didn't even take into account how it must have affected him. They say that hindsight is 20/20 and looking back on my actions I knew that I had hurt him badly. He was trying to be honest with me, to share with me the thing that had burdened him most after all these years…and I just walked away and told him not to follow me…even after I said I loved him. I'm a terrible person for how I treated him, I just know it. But that would change. I would walk right up to him and I'd kiss him right on the lips. And when we'd finally break for air and I had sent his heart fluttering wildly I'd tell him the seven words he wanted to hear: I love you and I forgive you. I slowly walked towards the room opening the door and mentally calling out to him. No response. My blood ran ice cold as fear struck me and as I walked in I found my window open, curtains billowing outward on the wind like an ethereal gauzy spirit. On the bed there was a small piece of paper folded up with 'Sona' printed in beautiful writing. Picking it up I unfolded it to discover that it was a note written in his hand.

"My Dearest Sona,

I know that you are most likely very angry with me for failing in my duty to protect you…even more so in that I did not tell you upon our first meeting. All my life I have watched over you, and I wish to continue doing so…though I know now that that is not an option for me any longer. I have gone to find Nocturne…and I have a clue of where he may be going next. I won't tell you where, for fear that you'll try to stop me and only end up losing more because of me. And yet as I write this I still fear that I have not told you everything. After the Dreaming Dark stole away what I'm sure would have been the most beautiful voice that has graced the ears of man, I swore I would hunt him down and ensure that he would be destroyed. But every time I got close he seemed to slip through my fingers. Until one day…I found him inside of a river bed preparing another assault on your mind and so he and I got into a confrontation, one that was meant to be the final confrontation. I had trained since the day you lost your voice with the sole purpose of rectifying the terrible mistake I made. The battle was long and difficult and just as the final blow was about to be struck…you appeared. You had fallen asleep during one of your school lessons and when you turned towards me he went to end your life. I quickly opened the portal behind you, shoving you through it and back into the real world. But in the confusion he managed to escape. I continued my search even then, and I swore that when I found him, one of us would die, no matter what. That was when the creature began to grow more intelligent. He began to gain sentience, not just being an object of fear, but an object of murderous terror. That was when the war started. The one who took your voice Sona was named "Nocturne" and made the leader of the Dreaming Dark. He managed to lead an army of nightmares against the Kalashtar requiring us to band together again as the Order of Light and drive them back to the shadows where they belonged. But we failed. With every Kalashtar killed another person would be exposed to the truth of their dreams only to be slain or scarred from terror. When my battalion was the only one left, we were ambushed by a dozen of the Dreaming Dark. It looked bad…and unwilling to allow you to be exposed to the same suffering as the others I betrayed my companions…and fled. I watched while I ran as they were all slaughtered, the fight was a close one…had I stayed they may have survived. But instead I let my cowardice and selfishness control my actions. The dreaming dark gave chase…and then once again, like an angel from heaven itself…you appeared. This time you managed to see me, and so I pushed you through the portal…my own being carried through with you…that was when I appeared in your room two nights ago Sona. When I realized where I was, I was ready to pick up my mantel. I wanted nothing more than to locate Nocturne and get revenge for what he'd done…for what he'd driven me to…I know that this may seem like I am unwilling to take responsibility for my actions…but I assure you I am. Once I've slain Nocturne I do not intend on living for much longer. Please…do not weep for me…this is the punishment that I must bear for my sins. I did not want you to love me Sona…because if you did…when my end comes by my own hand you'd be even more heartbroken then you were when I denied your kiss. I'm so sorry Sona…I'm so, so very sorry.

I love you and I hope you have a wonderful life without me there to screw it up more.

Sincerely,

Kori."

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks to land on the paper, staining it and smearing the ink. He was going to kill himself…he was going to take his own life because he cared about me so much that he tried to protect me from the worst of fates. He was gone from my life and there was nothing I could do about it other than sit here and cry like a small child. I thought I had moved past that stage of my life, but as it turns out all I've ever been is just a scared little kid. It was then that I looked at the clock and sighed softly. Lady Buvelle had scheduled for me to make an appearance at some fancy masquerade party the other week. I had originally planned on inviting Kori to attend with me…I wished for him to be my escort. But…he was gone now. I truly didn't feel like going to the party, I wanted to stay home and sit in my sorrow and drown myself in my own tears. But Lady Buvelle would have been furious. She would have come over immediately and demanded to know everything and I couldn't handle talking to her about this. She'd never believe me anyway. I stood up and walked to my wardrobe and opening the double doors I retrieved my attire for the evening. A red and white spring dress that went down to my lower thigh and hugged my figure tightly. I would have loved to shown this off to Kori. He'd probably just flash me that warm smile of his and tell me how beautiful I was. I reached down and took my masque placing it over my head and I walked out into the night.

When I arrived at the part I tried to put on a smile so that no one would know that something was wrong. It felt as fake and false as the masque on my face. Out of obligation I agreed to dance with the throng of people attending at the party. Though I knew the moves well and my grace was spot on, my heart truly was not into it. Every person I danced with recognized me immediately: I stood out in a crowd with my long blue hair and my inability to respond to their questions. With every partner swapped the cycle of disappointment and sorrow began anew until I was passed off to another man. One with a warm smile and deep green pupilless eyes behind his mask.

"Hello Sona." He whispered softly to me, and immediately my heart skipped a beat. He was here! My Kori was here and he was dancing with me. For the first time that night I had a genuine smile on my face and before I was forced to swap partners again I squeezed his hand tightly pulling him through the crowd of people over to the side anxiously. "Sona…where are we going?" He asked as I tugged him with me and finally when we were away from the wandering eyes of the party-goers I removed his mask before tearing off mine so that I could plant a loving kiss on his lips. I was so happy, he wasn't hurt…he hadn't died. He was reluctant at first but soon he broke kissing me in return.

"Don't you dare leave me again…" I warned him mentally my eyes staring deeply into his. "Don't you ever even think that you aren't good enough for me, because I will tell you Kori, Man of My Dreams: you are my Kalashtar…my protector. And you'd better not leave me or so help me Gods I will end myself if it means finding you again, understand me?" He nodded quickly.

"Yes ma'am." He said before I kissed him again. It was then that I heard the screams. Nocturne! How could I have forgotten that the only reason Kori was here was to find Nocturne. Immediately Kori ran back to the hall to find Nocturne forming a cloud of darkness above the terrified party.

"Hey! Nocturne!" he shouted grabbing the handle of his aara and gripping it tightly. "You and I have some unfinished business, and I don't intend on you taking one more soul with your corrupted blades!" Nocturne just cackled sinisterly turning to Kori.

"Well if it isn't the little dream boy…here to avenge your girlfriend's voice I see! Hahaha!" Kori in a blur cracked the aara twice on the ground sending everyone out of the room as I struggled to get through the crowd to find him. He and Nocturne stared one another down before the living nightmare charged him slashing this way and that with his umbra blades. Kori was far ahead of him and rolling to the side he cracked the aara roughly on Nocturne's arm cutting through the darkness. Nocturne screamed in fury before turning on him his arm now vanished. "You little brat! I will kill you! I will kill everyone and everything you love!"

Finally making it through I stood at the edge of the room as Nocturne turned to see me. "And I'll start…with her!" He cackled as he rushed towards me his blade raised to strike my down. I shut my eyes tight as time seemed to slow around me. I braced myself for the end but then in the darkness of my eyes I heard a light twang. It resonated throughout the room just one note plucked from an instrument and I heard Nocturne growl angrily. Opening my eyes I found Kori standing there his blade lanced through the Dreaming Dark commander's chest. The strings on Kori's lyre were vibrating softly giving off a very soft pitch that hummed with magical energy. Nocturne stumbled back clutching his chest before snarling and vanishing in a cloud of darkness. Kori stood there for a moment breathing heavily before he weapon fell from his hands. He began to fall backwards and immediately I caught the protector of my dreams. I choked on a breath as I saw that across his chest was a tainted gash that was oozing dark violet blood. "No…no please…" I silently pleaded. "Don't you leave me Kori, you promised you wouldn't leave me!" Tears began to flow freely and I couldn't help myself any longer. They fell from my face one after the other as I clutched Kori to my chest, not caring that his blood was pouring onto me or my dress. None of that mattered in comparison to him, I didn't want the fame or the fortune any more. I wanted Kori; that was all that I wanted. I felt my heart shatter when the music and vibrations of his lyre were suddenly and abruptly silenced.

To be continued in Ch. 4 – Sona's Sostenuto Scherzo…


	4. Sona's Sostenuto Scherzo

Sound & Fury Ch. 4 - Sona's Sostenuto Scherzo

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I greatly appreciate the fact that you guys have taken the time to read my stories. As per usual I absolutely adore the feedback you guys provide for me. Just so you guys aren't too confused about my musical terminology: Sostenuto is a term for a frame of music that is sustained. A Scherzo is the name of a lively or cheerful composition often used in symphonies and sonatas. So to translate this chapter is "Sona's Sustained Livelyhood or Sona's Sustained Cheer." I promised last chapter that I'd start putting up names of songs to look up as mood music . **This chapter's song is: Love You To Death by Kamelot**. Thanks again guys for your support. Please be sure to review. :3 –Kiba Elunal

I kneeled there in horror as the blood continued to pour from his body. I had to find an instrument; I had to play something so I could use my magic to heal him. I began to franticly look around the room for something, anything! My eyes fell upon his harp and picking it up I attempted to strum it. Silence. Damn it you stupid instrument, play! I strummed it again. Still nothing. I could see blood still pumping from his chest which was rising and falling slowly with breath. He was still alive, but he wouldn't be for much longer. I sat there like a fool strumming a harp that couldn't be played over and over again begging that the next time I did so would be the time it worked for me and after I had lost count at twenty I began to lose hope. In my anger and my frustration I threw the harp hard against the wall, causing its wooden base to crack. As it fell to the ground it let out a light pang as the strings vibrated softly. I blinked…it had made a sound. The thing made a sound!

I rushed over to it picking it up and clutching it to my chest as I strummed it one more time silently pleading that it would work. It let out a light ping, it was soft but any noise would do. All I needed was one note, one tiny insignificant noise played from this instrument. Even if I just repeated the same stupid note over and over again it would still be enough for me to use the music to heal him. I knelt by his body again, strumming the instrument as my blue hair flowed behind me, the emerald green magic flowing around me as it dove into his chest to heal his wounds. I could see that his internal wounds were being repairs slowly. I strummed once more and again his internal wounds healed a little bit more. It was working! The music from the harp was working to bring him back to me! He was still injured. I strummed again and again, but this time nothing happened. The instrument still played sound but it wasn't allowing me to channel my magic through it.

This thing was no good. I couldn't do it with this harp, I wasn't skilled enough with it to make my magic work well enough to heal him. Unable to cry for help, I slipped my arms beneath him and attempted to carry him back to my home so I could play my etwahl. With that I would be able to keep him alive. He was heavy, heavier than I expected and I stumbled while carrying him, my lungs and muscles burning as I ran with him as fast as I could pushing my body past the limits it had. I pleaded with the universe not to let him die, there were so many hurtful things I had said to him, things that I didn't mean and the last thing I wanted was for him to die before I could make it up to him. I had to tell him what he meant to me…I had to tell him that I didn't care that I couldn't speak so long as he was there with me. I didn't need my voice! I'd never needed it before! What I needed was him, I needed Kori back with me. I saw the soft blue light of the street lamp that signified we were on my street and that we were almost home. I ran up the front steps before kicking my door open. I brought him inside quickly rushing to my bedroom, not stopping even for a moment to take a breath. Bursting through the door I laid him down on my bed fetching my etwahl nearby and placing it across my waist so that I could begin to play. I strummed it letting out a harmonious melody that filled the room around us. The green light was much brighter now as it began to surround his body like a cocoon and I continued to play: franticly, quickly, sloppily. My fingers flew across the strings filling the air with a cantankerous din. I didn't care how it sounded. I didn't care if the neighbors became angry or if it put my etwahl out of tune. I didn't care about any of that; all I wanted was for my Kori to come back to me. The wound in his chest started to close slowly before it finally sealed, slurping up the spilled blood like a hungry maw. Tossing my etwahl away from me, it hit the ground with a clang as I shook him gently begging mentally for him to open his eyes.

That was when his body seized and with one last gasp…he breathed no more. No…I had failed. I had tried everything, I had run so far and played so quickly and still I had failed. He had protected me all my life and the one time he needed me to be there for him I had failed him. I could feel the pain in my chest swelling heavily as I threw myself upon him, tears pouring from my eyes as I laid my head on his chest.

Why did it have to be him?! Why was the universe punishing me like this? All I had ever wanted was someone to call a friend, someone I could love who loved me back. Someone to hold me when I was scared or hurt and to tell me it would all be okay and when I had finally found him the universe decided to twist the knife in my heart by taking him away from me. I cried into him, I wanted to go on crying forever. I was going to die here I decided, I wanted to be with him and if he died then so would I if that's what it took to be at his side forever. I laid there for what felt like hours, his shirt becoming soaked with my tears as I clung to him like a ship wrecked sailor clinging to flotsam. I had given up, as far as I was concerned my life had ended the same time his had…but then…I heard it: the subtle thump from within his body. His heart…it had beaten…I had heard it. I looked up at him and still his eyes did not open. Placing my head back on his chest I listened again. Once more I heard his heartbeat, this time becoming stronger. Oh please, I begged to the Gods, don't let this be another cruel trick on me. Don't give me this false hope only to yank it away from me again. You already had my life, what more could they possibly want? I heard him take a sharp breath as the Gods answered my prayers. They hadn't taken him away from me; they had let him stay with me still. I swallowed wiping away my tears with the back of my hand as I threw my arms around him, his lungs once more taking in air and releasing it outward. He was alive…he was going to be okay. _We_ were going to be okay. I laid beside him, curling into a ball and cuddling against him. I had almost lost him, and I swore to myself then that never again would I let him go.

I ran my hands through his long silky silver hair as I gently kissed his cheek, begging for his eyes to open, but they would not. I admit, I feared that they would never reopen. But that was okay, as long as I got to have just a few more minutes with him I would be okay. "I love you Kori…" I whispered softly in my mind. "I love you so much…and I'm so, so, sorry I hurt you. You said that these feelings weren't real, that they were fake. That in reality I didn't truly love you, it was something that you had caused." I sniffled as I continued talking to him, wishing deeply that he could hear me. "You were partially right Kori…you did cause it. It wasn't something that came from my heart alone, it was something that you had given me by always being there for me like you were. You are the one who put these feelings in my heart Kori. But you were also wrong…they weren't fake Kori. I don't care if they are caused by you being around me…because I love you so much Kori that I'd rather be with you than living the harsh reality where I'm alone. Real or fake, that doesn't matter. I know where these feelings belong Kori; they belong in my heart just like you do."

I rested my head on his shoulder as tears continued to flow from my eyes and it was then that my window burst open darkness filling the air above us. Nocturne formed once more, his hand intact again. "Move little girl, I am here to finish the job!" I shook my head as my hand reached down to his waist, grasping the aara's handle. "I said move or I'll slice right through you to get to him! He will pay for all of the times he's slain my brethren, just as you will pay for stopping me from getting my vengeance!" He raced towards us coating us in darkness as he went to slay my love in his sleep.

"NO!" I shouted in my mind. "I WILL NOT LET HIM BE TAKEN FROM ME!" Nocturne continued coming towards us and with a quick flick of my wrist the aara came free lashing out at my worst of nightmares. "STAY BACK!" I shouted to him in my mind, cracking the aara again. He laughed an evil daunting laugh that was like nails upon a chalk board.

"You don't even know what you have child! You cannot weild that! You don't even know what _it_ is!" I cracked it at him, but instead of slicing into him, it passed through him as though he were just a cloud of smoke. "I am your fear Sona! And don't you know? You can never run from your fears!" He let out another evil laugh as I cracked the aara again. I didn't know how to beat him, I didn't know if I could beat him. But if he wanted to kill Kori he'd have to kill me first, there was no denying that.

"I don't need to run from my fears! Because you underestimate me nightmare! I am not the scared little girl I used to be any more. What you fail to realize Nocturne is that I'm too old for nightmares anymore! You don't scare me!" With every word I lashed at him with the aara and each time it simply passed through him. Nocturne rolled his eyes.

"I've grown tired of this game pest, if you wish to die before your precious dreams do then fine! I will oblige!" He raced towards me and before I could react he had grabbed me by the throat. I clawed at him but nothing would hurt him. As hard as I tried I couldn't beat him. I coughed as I struggled to get air into my lungs, he was choking the life from me! I couldn't reach him, I couldn't even scratch him. That's when I saw the lights behind him. They were off. I remembered being woken up by my handmaids in the morning, the blinding light would hurt my eyes and they'd have to shut it off before they could get me from my sleep. Gripping the aara tightly, darkness began to cloud my vision as my mind desperately begged for air, my body being starved of my source of life. With one last desperate attempt I struck the light switch and the world was filled with a bright light.

I gasped as I sat up with start. I looked around me, my heart racing in a cold sweat to find that I was still lying next to Kori, his eyes still closed as I put my ear to his chest. His heart was beating…he was alive. Then…Nocturne…his attack…was it all just a dream? I looked to the window and saw that the shutters were bolted shut. So…it hadn't been real…he was just in my mind. I gently rubbed my throat. It certainly felt real…I can even still feel where he had grabbed me. I slowly slipped from the bed, kissing Kori's forehead as I walked into my bathroom. Staring into the mirror my blood ran ice cold. My body began to tremble as I backed away nearly falling into the bathtub behind me. In my reflection, there were dark bruises around my neck…like a hand print where someone had been strangling me. Looking back into the room I saw that Kori's aara was not sheathed around his waist…in fact it was lying on the ground its tip pointed towards the light switch I had flicked to escape my dream. A chill suddenly ran through my spine as my mind began to wander.

What if I still was not awake…what if I was still dreaming? How would I know? I remember Kori saying something about being able to tell if you were asleep or not…but what was it? I closed my eyes trying to focus hard on the things he had told me about dreams but I couldn't recollect a single thing. Suddenly my mind whirred into action as I recalled what he had said. Reading! Your mind couldn't read in dreams because it was too complex to create in your head. I walked to my room and quickly went to the bookshelf grabbing one off the shelf and opening it. Looking down at the page I let out a sigh of relief. It was legible; the world around me was indeed the real one.

I spent the next few hours simply watching over Kori, waiting for him to open those emerald green eyes so that I could see his warm and caring smile. I wanted to hear his voice again and to spend time with him like we did the day of the concert. But most importantly I wanted him to teach me how to defend myself from my nightmares. I wanted to know how to fight them so that he wouldn't have to protect me all the time. I was tired of being the helpless damsel in distress and I wanted to be the one to help him for once.

"You help more than you think…" a weak voice called out in my mind and turning I saw Kori smiling softly at me, that warm smile that I loved so much. His emerald green eyes shone softly in the dim light of the room and I immediately wrapped my arms around him causing him to wince.

"Oh…sorry…" I told him. "I'm just so happy that you're okay…" I could feel the tears coming back and not wanting him to see me cry I buried my face in his neck. I could feel his hand softly stroking my hair, and for the first time since I saw him last night a large smile had come to my face. He was back…he was finally back.

"Sona…" he whispered to me. "You shouldn't have saved me." I looked up at him.

"What?" I sniffled.

"You deserve better than me Sona…I was your guardian and I failed you…again. I can see from the bruises that Nocturne came in the night…which means you saved me. I'm very grateful Sona…but you shouldn't have saved me. If it meant protecting you, I would gladly have let him kill me." I brought my arm up and quickly slapped him across the face with the back of my hand.

"Don't you ever say that! You hear me? Never say that to me again!" He was stunned as I stared deep into his eyes. "Don't you get it Kori? Don't you understand that I love you? You want to protect me because you care about me Kori, but don't you dare be so selfish as to die for me. Because…" the tears began to roll down my cheeks, "I don't want to have to live without you Kori. I need you." He just stared at me, his face expressionless as he watched me.

"Sona…" he said softly. I turned to him giving him a hard stare. "I know…that you love me…and I love you too Sona…don't ever believe otherwise. I know you don't want me to sacrifice myself for you…but if you died and there was something I could have done to stop it…I'd never forgive myself." He gently put his hands on my shoulders gripping them tightly. "You're a precious gift to this world Sona…I'm nothing more than a dream." I shook my head as I looked at him.

That wasn't true. He wasn't just a dream to me. I pointed to his chest and drew a heart on it with my finger before doing the same with mine. I pointed to his heart then pointed to mine. He nodded softly. "Kori…you are more than just a dream…you're a gift to the world…to my world…" I wrapped my arms around him again and he returned the favor holding me there with him the bed. Ever so gently he turned to me and kissed my lips. I eagerly kissed him back, I had been starved for the taste of his lips on mine since we had kissed last night. We sat there locked in a passionate embrace, sitting in each other's arms our lips melded together like a pair of young lovers. I placed my leg between his, trying to press myself even closer to him when my foot tapped something hard. "Oh…" I had completely forgotten. I reached down and grasped his harp, the one that I had cracked in frustration and held it up to him. "I'm…really sorry…"I whispered softly.

He took it with a shaky hand and I could tell he was upset. "Oh no…" he whispered softly. "Sona…what happened to it?" I looked away from him, unable to face his gaze as I gently pressed the tips of my finger together.

"Well…you see I…you would have…you would have died and so…I tried to play it but it wouldn't work, so I kind of…well…I chucked it at the wall…and it cracked…but I could play it then…and it let me help keep you alive until we got back…" He frowned softly and I immediately bowed my head apologizing profusely. "I'm so, so, sorry Kori…please don't be upset with me…it really was an accident I swear…" He put his finger to my lips tenderly indicating for me to stop apologizing. The instant I felt his soft gentle touch on my lips my mind fell silent. It was a strange sensation as I kissed his finger lightly smiling at him.

"Sona…it's okay. I know it was an accident. But…it is very important…we have to get it fixed as soon as possible…" I looked to him puzzled. He smiled at me and began to explain. "Sona…have you ever heard of binaural beats?" he asked me. I gently shook my head. I had never heard of such a thing. He smiled gently and nuzzled against me. "Binaural beats are subtle sounds played as undertones…usually combined with music or some other form of sound…my harp was enchanted… so that when it was strummed by me it would play binaural beats indefinitely. These beats…Sona…are what allows me to fight against Nocturne when he appears." I nodded.

"When he showed up…I tried to hit him with the aara but it just went right through him." Kori nodded to me with a smile.

"The instrument's vibrations channel through the aara, making it vibrate at the same rate…when it matches his frequency I am able to hit him…otherwise…you may as well be trying to cut through air. We need to get it fixed as soon as possible; otherwise we are sitting ducks for him." I frowned softly. I hadn't meant to break his instrument…I can only imagine what it would feel like if someone had cracked my etwahl.

"Where can we get it repaired?" I asked softly but he just shook his head.

"We can't…it was enchanted by our elder…and he's…well he's no longer with us."

"But we can't just give up! We've got to be able to do something to beat him." Kori sat there his chin in his hand as he attempted to come up with a solution to our predicament. Watching him, I couldn't stop thinking about how cute he was when he was so serious.

"Sona…please stop swooning you're throwing off my focus." My cheeks turned a bright red.

"You heard that?" I exclaimed.

"You were thinking out loud." I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment before Kori smiled brightly. "I've got it!" He exclaimed catching me by surprise. He took my hands in his and I could see the glimmer in his eye, one that boasted confidence as the gears turned quickly in his head. "Sona, where did you get your etwahl?"

"I've always had it…the orphanage found it with me…" He nodded the smile in his eyes not fading.

"Excellent…and they tried to get rid of it right?"

"Y-yes?"

"And yet it always came back to you, did it not?" I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Kori you're starting to frighten me a little." He wrapped his arms around me tightly surprising me with a big kiss upon the lips before he let out a triumphant laugh.

"Sona! Your instrument is far more special than you know…you see…your instrument is bound to you. I don't know who bound it to you but they did, which means, it is enchanted." I blinked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean enchanted?" I asked.

"Your instrument can only be played by you Sona! That's why it was always returned to you, because no one else could figure out how to play it. Your adopted mother must have recognized the instrument for what it was, that's why she adopted you. So she could teach you how to play your bound instrument." I looked at him dubiously.

"But that's…that's ridiculous! I'm sure my etwahl could be played by someone else, I just don't ever let other people touch it because it's important to me." I watched as he reached across me to my etwahl and plucked one of the strings. There was no sound, no note escaped from its strings.

"See Sona? Your etwahl is also capable of laying binaural beats. All I have to do is teach you how to play them and we'll be just fine. Oh Sona this is perfect! You're a much better musician than I, which means your playing will allow us to inflict much more damage to Nocturne should he attack again." I looked to him. He was so excited to teach me this new technique and it was nice to see him so ecstatic for a change. My mind began to wander as I began to day dream. There he was arms wrapped around me as I plucked the strings of my etwahl. "No Sona…like this…" he'd whisper his breath in my ear as his hands softly rested upon mine. He'd guide me and once I started to get the hang of it he'd praise me softly so that only I could hear…then his lips would meet mine to congratulate me and…I was popped out of my day dream when I realized he had said something else.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out…what did you say?"

"I said you're swooning again." I blushed even redder and nuzzled up against him.

"Can't a girl dream of romance from the man she loves?" I asked him playfully as he nuzzled back. "After all…even you had to admit you enjoyed that first kiss…" I rolled over on top of him straddling his lap as I gently leaned in, my lips just inches from his. "Why…I bet you're even thinking about it right…now…"I whispered softly in his mind. For once it was his turn to blush. He shook his head furiously attempting to deny it but I could see right through the illusion. For once I was tired of doing the chasing after him…I wanted him to chase me for once. I'd never really flirted with a man before…but it should just be instinct right? I mean how hard can it be?

I leaned down closer to him pouting softly as I looked up at him. "Aww…so you don't want a kiss?" I made sure to arch my back a bit so that he could see down my shirt a ways. I may have been mute and socially awkward as a child…but when I matured I became a sexy, socially awkward mute. I pressed against him harder as his cheeks became much redder and he swallowed nervously, his eyes trailing from my breasts, to my face, and then back again as he tried to shake the fog I was putting in his head. I smiled softly as I felt his heart start to race and I gently brushed a hand along the side of cheek, pushing a lock of metallic gray hair from his face. Leaning lower I felt him take a sharp breath as kissed just under his chin.

"Gods Sona…this…this is important…" I smiled. His voice was shaky. I could tell his resolve was weakening and I smiled.

"Oh…I'm sure we'll be safe for a few minutes at least…it's going to take time to teach me anyway…" His body shuddered beneath mine as I leaned forward to kiss forehead. And that's when it happened…he rolled over flipping me on to my back roughly shoving his lips against mine. I eagerly kissed him back parting my lips so that I could taste his sweet tongue on mine. My hands ran through his long silky hair, pulling him even deeper into kiss. I almost pleaded for his lips to not leave mine until I felt them just behind my ear.

"It's not very nice to tease people Sona…" he whispered softly in my ear, the feeling of his hot breath on my skin giving me goosebumps. "Now we'll see how you like it…" he purred. He began kissing softly down my neck. He was moving slowly, oh so slowly. With ever kiss he placed on me my body craved more and when he reached my collar bone I thought I was going to faint from the heat that was coursing in my veins. My lips parted letting out a soft exhale as he began to suck on my exposed skin gently nibbling there. And then in the blink of an eye his lips had left my body once more.

"Kori…" I whimpered in his head…"Don't stop now." He smiled softly at me and gently ran a finger from where he had kissed my collarbone up my throat. I tilted my head back as he continued running his finger nail along my jaw and tickling me under my chin.

"I'm sorry Sona…I love you…but, I'm not ready to go further…not yet. You will just have to be patient with me." I frowned softly. I didn't want to be patient, damn it I wanted him now! I wanted him to extinguish the fires he had set alight in my soul.

"But…but…" I whimpered softly before he silenced me with another kiss, this one under my chin along my wind pipe.

"No buts Sona…all in good time…I swear it…" his words and kisses brought a soft smile to my face as he sucked on my neck, a feeling I had never experienced before save this very moment. So many things I'd never even known I wanted, I wanted to do with Kori. I wanted to experience everything…to savor every feeling, every sensation he could provide for me.

"A-alright Kori…" I whispered through our link. "I…I can wait…but…can I…make a request?" He smiled into my neck and I felt him graze his teeth against me.

"Name it my love…"

My love…he called me his love. "Even if we…even if we don't go further…could you…" I was so embarrassed to ask for it. I'm sure he thought it would be absolutely insane and I clammed up. I took a deep breath not wanting to share my most intimate desire with him but I suddenly felt him get off of me.

"Well?" He called giving me a wink. "You're going to have to get ready you know otherwise it won't work very well." Curse that mental link. When I saw him go into my bathroom to fetch the necessary thing I smiled. Bless that mental link! I laid down on my stomach unzipping the back of my dress so that he could see my exposed back. When he returned he had a bottle of oil and was blushing. "I'm not entirely sure…if I'll be very good at this…" he said shyly.

"Shut up and put your hands on me." I giggled softly as he poured some oil into his hands. As he straddled my back I slipped out of the straps of my dress with a smile, making sure to keep my slightly large breasts covered from view. I nearly melted under his touch, a lopsided grin appearing on my lips. The way his hands glided across my back, the warm oil soaking in to my skin...it was absolute bliss. I closed my eyes softly as I laid my head on my arms allowing him to continue. I'll admit it wasn't like the hot rock shiatsus that I occasionally got at the spa but there was something special about the way he made me feel when he touched me. It was so much more intimate in comparison and with every movement he made he placed pressure upon my shoulders loosening the knots in my muscles. He gently leaned in whispering in my ear.

"Do you like the way that feels baby?" He purred his words adding to the experience. I laid there seeing stars of pleasure as I cherished the time he spent dedicated to providing me with such wonderful sensations. I nodded softly, my mind so scattered that I couldn't begin to formulate a response to his question. All too soon, the massage was over as he slipped off of my back with a smile. "There you go Sona…better?" I just nodded intoxicated by the way he had touched me. I sat up slowly and I noticed his cheeks burned a bright red and he turned his back to me quickly. I squeaked as I realized that I was still uncovered and quickly clutched my dress to my chest.

"Oh my Gods, I am so sorry Kori…I didn't mean to do that."

"No, no. It's fine…please don't feel like have to apologize…besides, I…thought they were rather lovely…" My cheeks burned red like roses as I slipped my dress back onto my shoulders.

"I…ummm…thank you." I whispered bashfully in his mind. "Umm…Kori, one last thing could you help me with this zipper?"

"Oh yeah…no problem." He responded shyly as he approached. I turned from him so he could have better access and within moments I could feel his trembling hands on the small metal wedge. Once it was completely zipped up I turned back to him causing the hem to twirl around me. I smiled cutely to him before placing a gentle kiss on his lip in gratitude causing him to just stand there stunned.

"You know…I figured you'd get used to that eventually." I teased, his shyness making me just want to squeeze him tight.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to being kissed by a woman as lovely as you Sona…" he whispered back to me as he pulled my waist against his. "At any rate…we shouldn't hesitate…are you ready to learn the art of the binaural beats?"

I gave a sigh, the sensitive moment between us fading away like the final chord of a symphony. The passion however would never be lost. Keeping it close to my heart would always be my first priority, but for now I needed to focus. I wanted to impress him with what I could do, so I anxiously nodded my head, ready for my first lesson.

He smiled softly at me; I could tell he was pleased by the answer I had given and walking to where my etwahl laid he lifted it and offered it to me. "I suppose we should start at the very basics…primarily…what is sound? Sound is the repeated oscillation of air molecules at a pitch or frequency that is able to be perceived. It has many different qualities: frequency, amplitude, period, timbre, pitch, treble, bass, direction, volume, resonance, the list truly goes on and on. We're going to have to go over each and every one of these concepts before you're ready to attempt to play any binaural beats." I raised my hand slowly.

"Yes Sona?"

"What exactly…are binaural beats?" I asked slowly worried he would scold me. Instead he just flashed that warm smile of his and his green eyes shone with a confident light.

"Binaural beats are tracks of sound located beneath a normal song; however each one of the beats is played in different sides of a person's hearing. This means that you must be able to prevent one side of their head from receiving input from the other side." I frowned softly. This was going to be a very long and tedious lesson. Closing my eyes I nodded and put my fingers to the strings.

To be continued in Ch. 5: A Round of Resonance…


	5. A Round of Resonance

Sound & Fury Ch. 5 – A Round of Resonance

Author's Note: Hey readers, sorry it took me so long to release this chapter. School and RL has been rather hectic for me over the last few days but I managed to get it done at last. I will continue to update the stories normally from now on if I can help it. Thanks again guys for boosting me up into the Top Ten Rated M stories, if you haven't seen my Vlog yet you can view it on my Youtube channel: Kiba Elunal. I know you guys are probably anticipating SonaxKori lemon but let me just inform you that it won't be happening until a lot further in the story if at all. –Kiba Elunal

**Song to listen to: Pet by A Perfect Circle**

Once more I placed my hands to the strings, making the smooth movements as Kori had taught me. With every strum wonderous music filled the air but still Kori simply shook his head. "Sorry Sona, it doesn't seem like you've gotten it yet."

I frowned gently. We had been working for the last three days and I could tell Kori was starting to get frustrated with me. I was doing my best but it seemed that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't pull it off. I slammed my hands down on the etwahl's strings in frustration causing a sour pang to echo in the air.

"Come on Sona, think about it. Music may be an art but frequencies are math. You can't just play whatever you feel like; every movement must be precise and coordinated." I just rolled my eyes. This was the tenth time I'd heard that lecture and I was starting to think that Kori was questioning my intelligence.

"This is so stupid Kori! Why can't you just fight Nocturne like you did last time."

"Because if you recall a certain blue-haired woman broke my magical lyre." I glared at him angrily. That wasn't fair, the only reason I had done that was because I wanted to keep him alive. And I had succeeded; had I not been able to play that lyre he would have died.

"I saved your life because of it moron!" I could feel our tempers rising within the room like flames stoked by anger.

"That was a stupid thing to do! You ever think maybe that I wanted to die? Maybe I was ready to pass on!"

"Well I wasn't! Why the hell would you want to leave me here alone huh? What if he came back and killed me? Then what?"

"He wouldn't have come back. He'd be gone."

"You don't know that! He came three days ago and you may as well have been dead then. "

"I know because he's not after you!" I flinched as Kori for the first time had raised his voice in anger at me. "Despite what you may think Sona you are not the center of the universe! Not everything on Runeterra revolves around you! You ever think that just for once that this whole thing may be a little bit bigger than just you?!"

His words cut me to the bone and I could feel hot tears welling up in my eyes. "I'm not some spoiled little brat! I'm just a normal person, nothing else. And you're such a liar! He is after me, you even said so." I could feel the salty water dripping down my cheeks as my anger found a release: into Kori. "You think you're so great and wonderful don't you?! You think that because you're in my dreams that that makes you some sort of God to me but here's a newsflash for you: You're not! You're supposed to protect me and now you can't even do that. You're worthless Kori, You can't do anything anymore! You ever think the reason I can't learn these beats is your fault? Maybe I'm doing exactly what you're telling me but you're not telling me the right way!" I stood there breathing heavily as I could feel the heat behind my face making me flushed as tears flowed down my face like rivers of anger and sadness. I watched as Kori approached me. He raised his hand up as though he were going to slap me. I flinched as I prepared for impact but instead of hitting me he just took a deep breath and softly placed his hand on my cheek.

"I don't think that Sona."

"Don't think what?"

"I don't think I'm amazing. I'm not amazing; at the end of the day I'm just a non-existent piece of dust in the wind for you. And you're right; maybe I should leave, because I am worthless. You clearly don't need my help to defend yourself against Nocturne, so I'll just go." He turned away from me and began to walk towards the door. Resting his hand on the handle he opened it to leave.

"What? So that's it? You're going to just leave and forget you ever knew me? After all the times you've said you loved me you're just going to abandon me? You're nothing but a damned coward!" He stood there before shutting the door his hand leaving the handle as he turned back.

"You know what Sona…I'm about done with this charade we have between us. You don't love me Sona, you think that you do, but unfortunately you don't. Let's face it you're just so desperate for attention from someone that you're willing to feign love just to get a small amount of affection. But I'm through with that Sona, it's time for you to grow up…I don't love you Sona. I have never loved you. Chances are I never will love you. You just need to swallow your pathetic desperation and accept that even in your dreams people get tired of you." I felt my heart shatter into a billion little pieces, the slivers erupting through out my body. I couldn't believe what I had heard him say. He didn't mean that, he couldn't have meant that. He'd apologize and I'd apologize and we'd be okay…wouldn't we? I stood there overcome with sorrow as tears continued to fall from my face leaving small wet puddles on the floor.

Seeing my tears he let out a groan and shut the door again. "Sona, I don't know what you want me to tell you. You can't force me to love you, it doesn't work that way. Believe me I can understand what it means to be lonely. But that doesn't mean you have to jump on the first man who gives you just a bit of attention. I mean what do you truly know about me? I can honestly say you know absolutely nothing about me." I shook my head.

"I know you were in my dreams…I know you care about me…I know that you protect me…what else do I truly need to know?" Kori sighed softly and opened his arms gesturing for me to come closer. Nervously I did so and I was surprised when his warm arms wrapped around me pulling me to his chest. I snuggled into it, he always knew how to make me feel safe.

"I haven't been completely honest with you Sona." He whispered and I softly looked into his eyes. "Sona have you ever heard the story of the shattered Goddess?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Long ago, when the world first began the Gods were split between one another. Those of Law and those of Chaos. The two started a fierce war, and even created humans: the Demacians and the Noxians. A war broke out throughout all of existence between these two opposing forces, neither making any headway. But there was one Goddess by the name of Zonakia. She was the Goddess of Peace, Harmony, and Mercy. She was the only one who stood between the two sides and said that there must be both in the world if it were to thrive. But still they would not listen. One day while two Gods were locked in battle they tumbled into her realm. The God of Chaos was distracted momentarily allowing the God of Law to release a might blast that destroyed both the God of Chaos and Zonakia. When she was destroyed thousands of shards of her essence split apart. Some simply lie on the ground, others were absorbed into the bodies of creatures and have been passed on through the generations. Most however, found their way into a new realm. A realm of dreams…" I stayed quiet as I listened to his tale, I frowned softly about hearing of the Goddess' death. "It is said…that when one collects all of the shards, either by extraction or retrieval the Goddess will be revived so that she can once more do good for the world. "

I pointed to him asking if he was in possession of one of the shards. He responded with a nod. "Each of my race…that is the Kalashtar…are not the creations of monks as I led you to believe. When the shards fell to the dream realm they lay there for centuries until through some strange magic my kind simply…appeared. We were formed around them with one at the center of our being. We began to learn more and more about ourselves as time went on, our journeys of self-discovery led us to discover the fate of our creator, our Goddess. Many of us knew that we had to sacrifice ourselves in order to revive the Goddess. However, some felt that our own sacrifice was a foolish thing to do in order to revive her essence. We wouldn't need all of the shards, just most of them so that the Goddess could at least regain her form. That was when the Dreaming Dark and the Order of Light were formed. The Order of Light was willing to sacrifice their own shards in order to contribute to the reformation of the Goddess. The Dreaming Dark felt we should steal the majority of the shards from the creatures of the waking realm. For a long time our two factions warred about which was the right one and after countless years of bloodshed we discovered something astounding. Enough of us had died on either side that if every single member of the Order of Light were to sacrifice a shard…we'd be able to bring back the Goddess. Every single one of my brothers carved the shard from their chest causing them to cease to be. But when it was my turn…I…I…"

I frowned softly and walked over to him taking his hand and stroking it reassuringly.

"You couldn't bring yourself to do it…could you?" I asked him hugging his arm tight. "It is a lot to ask of someone to give up their entire life for a cause. It takes a lot to make that decision too."

He shook his head sadly and held on to me. "I was a coward…I fled. They only needed one shard…only one would be needed for this, one of substantial power. That's when I found out that Nocturne had slipped into your realm. That's why I'm here Sona…it's not to protect you…it's not even to defend you or myself. It's to kill him. I need that shard he possesses Sona, and I can't do it without your help." He looked at me sadly, his eyes pleading for my help. But I shook my head.

"No."

He looked shocked.

"No?"

"That's right. I won't help you kill him Kori."

He grit his teeth and clenched his eyes shut. "Why not?! She can do so much good for the world, why won't you let me kill him? He's done so many evil things to innocent people and the only safe way to resolve this is by his death." I gracefully led him over to the bed and sitting upon it I patted the spot next to me to indicate for him to sit. Be grudgingly he did so and I gently nuzzled against his shoulder.

"Kori…he wants to kill others because he is afraid to die. If you kill him…you've become no better than he is. We will just have to find another way." I could tell he didn't like my answer but I could also tell he knew I was right. I smiled softly and leaned up placing a gentle kiss on his cheek causing them to become flushed with pink and red. "I do have one question though…" I said soflty.

"What's that Sona?"

"How do I play into this? Why am I involved in this struggle?" He sighed lightly. I could tell he was hesitant to tell me and I wasn't entirely 100% positive that I wanted to know.

"Sona…I lied when I said that everyone had a Kalashtar. That's not true. The only people bound to the Kalashtar…are people who have shards in them." I shook my head.

"No way! You must be confused. I don't have any sort of shard inside of me." He smiled softly at me and gently placed a kiss on my forehead but I nearly slid off the bed to step away from him. "Well if that is the case then why don't you just kill me? I'd have solved your problem a long time ago, but you've been protecting me…why?" He frowned softly and leaned back on his arms crossing his legs as his viridian eyes gazed at me.

"I could never hurt you Sona…never. I…I care too much about you." I frowned softly.

"Why?"

He smiled softly. "I may be the man from your dreams…but so often you forget that you've been the woman in mine all my life." I blushed softly and slowly slid back towards him our legs pressed against one another's.

"So…what do you plan to do?" I asked as I found a rather interesting speck on my shoes.

"I don't know…follow your advice I suppose. We'll have to find another way to extract that crystal from Nocturne, otherwise we'll be assaulted by him time and time again. I know I can't ask you to trust me…but I could really use your hel-" I immediately interrupted him by putting a finger to his lips with a nod.

"I'd love to help you Kori…" I said with a warm smile. He seemed so relieved to not have to do this alone and it shocked me just how many layers this man had. Every day there was something new to discover about him that changed everything I had known the day before.

"Well…" he said softly kissing my finger before pulling it from his lips "you know much more about this realm than I do. Where would you suggest we start our research?" Immediately the answer came to my head: The Institute of War. They had a library with every bit of information one could possibly desire. I was sure we could find something there.

"How about the Library of Truth? They have books on every possible subject there, many times I've gone there to research my etwahl."

He smiled brightly and nodded. "Very well, then let us go to the library. It's as good of a place to start as any."

And just like that we left the manor again and soon we found ourselves on the East-bound train from Demacia to the Institute of War. I stared from my seat at Kori whose eyes were fixated on the landscapes rushing past his view.

"You shouldn't stare like that." I whispered in his mind. He looked at me perplexed and I flashed him a soft grin. "They say that if you stare at the passing scenery it will make you sick." He chuckled lightly and put his elbows on his knees propping up his chin.

"You always take such good care of me Sona. Why is that?" I blushed softly, shyly scratching the back of my head.

"Do you even have to ask Kori?"

He smiled softly before laying his head back and closing his eyes lazily. "No I suppose I do not." I looked at his silvery hair that draped down his shoulders the rest of it braided in a long fishtail braid that extended to his shoulder blades. It was spectacular to say the least, watching the sunlight shimmer off his hair like it did. Playfully I reached over and tugged on one of his loose strands causing him to open one eye puzzled. I stuck out my tongue playfully causing him to chuckle before swapping to the other side of the bench so he was sitting next to me. "I swear…" he said, "you're like a little puppy. Always wanting to be played with." I blushed softly.

"So does that mean you think I'm cute too?" His cheeks also turned a light pink.

"I…ummm…well no…not that you're not cute but…I…" It was adorable watching him stammer to respond. Just then the drink trolley passed us causing me to stop it. After once more ordering for me I looked at him before turning back to my strawberry juice.

"You know me pretty well." I giggled.

"It's not that difficult. You only have strawberries on everything…Strawberry shampoo, strawberry soap, strawberry ribbons, strawberry panties." I blinked and glared at him.

"When exactly did you see my panties?"

He stiffened and chuckled nervously. "Never of course, I just kind of assumed." He chuckled softly. "Was I right?"

Damn it. He was right. "Nope. Way off." I said with a smile. He simply grinned at me and turned back to look out the window again.

"Sure. Whatever you say Sona." I found myself staring at him again. How was he able to stay so calm? I mean he was like a light switch. One way he'd be the sweetest most polite man I'd ever met. Then once he was flipped he was aggressive and brash. He'd just turn around and glare at me with those eyes of his and I would immediately feel terrible. But was it truly me feeling guilty? He once said he could create false emotions in me…maybe the guilt was one of such emotions? Admittedly, he's said a lot of things. Not all of them were true, in fact most of them were not. I wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Kalashtar, Dreaming Dark, Shards, Shattered Goddess, all of it was starting to sound like some sort of bullshit child's fairy tale. I sipped softly from my drink as he continued to simply sit there enjoying the view. I found that I was constantly having to remind myself that he'd never seen anything here before. It was entirely possible he'd never ridden on a train in his life. From the expression on his face it also seemed like he was enjoying himself; that was a relief. The last thing I wanted was for him to find this place tiresome or boring. That's when a thought came to my head.

"Hey Kori…?" I asked.

He turned back to me with those beautiful eyes. "Yes?"

"What will you do…when this is all over?" I could feel the silence between us as he just sat there for a moment. His smile had faded from his lips and I could tell he was torn between telling me what I wanted to hear or the truth.

Without a word he turned away from me, causing me to bite my lip nervously. What did that mean? Did he honestly want to leave me? Or was he unable to decide yet and just didn't want to hurt my feelings? Either way, I swore to myself then that I'd do my best to give him a reason to stay. I didn't want to go back to my old life. I didn't ever want to be alone again, without a single friend in the world. But what if I failed? The thought reverberated in my own head before I shook it free. No, I couldn't think like that. I would succeed, I had to succeed. "Okay…" I sent him silently. "You don't have to tell me…I didn't mean to pressure you into that decision."

He turned back to me his expression returning to that soft smile I always some him wearing. "Put your mind at ease Sona, I can at least tell you that I haven't decided to leave yet." I smiled brightly at him before I pointed out the window to show him a wild stallion, racing with the train. He watched it with wonder as it managed to keep pace. It was nice to know he hadn't chosen to leave me yet. But of course, maybe that was a lie too. Maybe he was just telling me that to make me feel better so that I would still agree to help him. I could feel the shadows of doubt creeping into my mind as I crossed my arms over my chest with a sigh. He said that I was the woman of his dreams just as he was the man of mine. I wonder if he truly meant that.

It wasn't long after that we finally arrived at the Institute of War, the train's whistle blowing shrilly in the air and frightening away some nesting sparrows. He smiled at me and helped me to stand up. My legs were numb from having sat down for so long and after a few moments of that tingling sensation they managed to reawaken, allowing me to proceed off the train. He reached into his back pocket so that the conductor could stamp our boarding passes for the first half of our two-way trip as we exited the train. Past the trees just outside of the train station one could see the beautiful spires from the Institute jutting into the air like large purple obelisks. Approaching the doors a large man stood at the precipice of the Institute, his large burly arms crossed over his chest. I knew that to anyone else the man would appear odd, looking more like a bipedal bull then a normal human, but for me it was an old friend whom I'd gone to battle with some times before.

"Halt! Who goes there?" His voice boomed outward. Despite his fierce voice Kori simply gave him a warm smile. However I couldn't help but notice that Kori's hand had instinctively gone to the side of his belt where the handle of the aara sat waiting to taste blood.

"Excuse me good sir," Kori began, "the lady and I wish to pass. If you would be so kind as to step aside, I'd greatly appreciate it." The Minotaur simply snorted derisively at Kori's words.

"Save the fancy talk there. Only Summoners of the League are allowed inside right now, seeing as how so many champions have gone missing. Can't risk the security of letting you in." I smiled peering out from behind Kori and giving him a little wave. "Well I'll be…Sona, is that you?" He laughed and wrapped his arms around me in a large bear hug lifting me off the ground and squeezing me tightly. I could hear a cracking sound as he popped my back before setting me back down. "Boy Sona, it sure is good to see you again, but unfortunately as I was telling this guy, I'm afraid you can't come in." I pouted at him giving him my best cute look but he simply covered his eyes using his other large hand to cover my face from view. "Oh no you don't! I know you, you're trying to give me those puppy eyes well it ain't gonna work! Not on me, no sir." I frowned and letting out a frustrated breath I turned to leave. But before I got to the steps Kori gently reached out grabbing my arm. I turned back to him curiously and I watched him walk right up to Alistair looking him dead in the eye.

"_**DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD LET US PASS?" **_he said in a tone that sent shivers up my spine. It was as if what he said wasn't even a question, but rather a solid statement. As though he had issued a command to the universe and all of existence heeded his call. _**"THEY WON'T EVEN KNOW. JUST STEP ASIDE, CLOSE YOUR EYES, AND DREAM OF LARGE COWS AND WOMEN." **_I watched my jaw dropping as Alistair got a glazed look in his eyes. Robotically he took one step to the side and immediately slumped against the wall, sliding downward until he was sitting on the ground. In only a few moments his eyes were closed and he was snoring soundly. I looked upon the Minotaur shocked, a feeling of terror and dread coming over me as Kori simply pushed open the door and slipped inside. I quickly hurried after him, not wanting to be left outside for when Alistar woke up.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him as I approached. I don't know what I had just seen but whatever it was it terrified me. "How the hell did you do that to him? Will he be okay?" Kori turned back to me with a smirk.

"You think you're the only one who knows bardic magic?" He asked snidely as he looked around the marble halls to find the way to the library.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Bardic magic? I've only used my powers through music, never through words." Kori raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well duh. You're mute Sona." I glared at him.

"That's not what I mean and you know it Kori! Give me a straight answer! What did you do to him?!" Kori sighed softly turning to me with a disarming smile. It was one that caused me to swallow nervously and I wondered if he would use the same thing on me.

"To put it simply Sona it was auditory hypnosis. Think of it like a stage magician's act. The only difference being that if I felt like it I could actually convince him he was a chicken pecking around." I frowned softly.

"Will he know what you did?" Kori shook his head.

"Don't worry when he wakes up he'll think he just dozed off for a few hours. No headache, no concerns. Nothing." This was starting to worry me greatly. If he could convince people to do as he wished, what was stopping him from manipulating one of the summoners or worse one of the High Councilors to his whim. And then, something horrifying occurred to me.

"Have you…ever done that to me?" I asked softly staring deep into his eyes. When he answered I wanted to know he was telling the truth. I wanted to know if I could honestly trust him or if he was just putting these suggestions into my head that I should. He stopped and met my glance, almost looking hurt.

"Of course not Sona, why would I have done that to you?" His eyes didn't twitch, they didn't budge in the slightest. It felt like he was telling the truth, but…how could I be sure? He'd lied to me before and I hadn't known then…what if this was a lie now? What if everything had been a lie? He had a point when he had said earlier that I should have found it odd that I almost immediately bough into his "Dream Realm" story. What if that was because of him? What if everything was all because of him?

"The same reason you did it to my friend…to get what you want. That's all you ever have cared about…getting what you want. Is that why…? Is that why you've been dragging me along with you? So that you could just manipulate me with your freaky hypnotism and make me dance like a puppet on strings?"

"Sona, I would never do that!"

"Prove it!"

"How am I supposed to prove that Sona? What will it take to get you to believe me?"

"You can start by being completely honest with me about who you are and what you're doing here."

"I have been completely honest! I've told you everything!"

"How do I know you were telling the truth though? Maybe you used that magic on me to make me believe what you said. Maybe, maybe you're not even here, maybe you're just controlling me from far away like some wind-up toy."

"Sona!" He shouted and I fell silent as he took my shoulders in hand. "I have never and will never abuse my powers that way! Not once have I tried to manipulate you, not even once!" I glared at him.

"And why not? Do you expect me to believe that you are above using magic to get your every desire? To grant your wishes by manipulating everyone around you? Give me just one, just one good reason to believe you!"

"Because Sona…you left." I blinked.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"When I told you the story of how you lost your voice…I asked you to forgive me. But you didn't…you just left me there on your bed hurt and alone. Could I have forced you to stay? Of course I could have. I could have made you tell me that you forgave me too. But what would that mean Sona? What would be the value of your forgiveness if you hadn't given it to me on your own?" I stayed there silent, unsure if I should believe him. What he was saying made so much sense…but still I was scared. What if one day I upset him to the point he made me kill myself? What if he forced me to hurt innocent people? Once more he seemed to sense my thoughts as he spoke up. "Sona…just like in fake hypnotism in an act, I can't force you to do something that will ultimately cause you or others harm. I can't say "Sona jump off the roof" and watch you swan dive to your death. I wouldn't want to. No one should have that sort of power, no matter how pure they think they are. I know that I'm no angel Sona, and I know you've no reason to trust me. But I'm begging you…please, have some faith in me that I'd atleast look out for your safety above all else." I was still unconvinced. I wanted to believe what he said, I wanted to think that if I needed him to catch me I could just let myself go free and know he'd be there. But this was different, this wasn't just some hidden piece of the story. This was a major concern, if he could simply talk himself into the most secure place in Valoran what was stopping him from taking control of all of Runeterra. But even still I found myself simply nodding in agreement, my lips pursed in a flat line. He gently leaned forward kissing me affectionately on the forehead before turning on his heels and proceeding down the hall marked "Library."

I hurriedly followed after him, knowing that I couldn't possibly even consider letting him out of my sight. I'd keep a very close eye on him, I decided. And if he ever tried to do that trick on someone again to the point where they would be hurt, I'd stop him by any means necessary. I think he could tell I was still suspicious. The expression on his face was a pained one; it made me almost feel sorry for him. Almost. Soon enough we had trekked across the Institute's polished stone floor arriving at the large wooden doors that led to Valoran's largest collection of writings and literature. I watched as he placed his hands on the door. It was covered in the carvings of ancient wars and long-forgotten tales and hieroglyphs. Pressing on it softly the door began to give way opening with a low creak. I slipped softly inside after him and as the door shut firmly behind us I looked up with a start. The library was gigantic. It was the size of a football field in all directions. And there were bookshelves going all the way to its vaulted ceiling. Long ladders on tracks were attached to the shelves so that we could gather the books higher up the shelves.

"So…" Kori said softly turning to me with a soft grin. "Shall we get started?"

To be continued in Ch. 6: Kori's Melancholic Melody…


	6. Kori's Melancholic Melody

Sound & Fury Ch. 6 – Kori's Melancholic Melody

Author's note: First of all I'd like to say thank you guys for showing me such awesome support in my stories, and I wanted to also say: screw you all. Forcing me to lose to temptation and writing erotica in this chapter. Shame on you all. But at any rate I promise this chapter will not disappoint (and not just because there is smut in it). Also as a head's up I will be holding a contest amongst all of my readers. Send me your fan art of any characters or scenes from my stories (at least one OC must be in it) and I will give you guys a fabulous prize. And it will be the best kind of prize of all: a su'prize'. Ha! Add me on Skype: VulpusElunal. And send me the file of your picture that way. Good luck readers! –Kiba Elunal

The library was so big, neither of us had any idea on where to start. Finding the reference section we quickly went to the area marked magic which unfortunately was nearly a quarter of the whole library. Kori gave a soft sigh. "Well, I suppose we should start here." I nodded in agreement and walked around the back of the book shelf where I was out of Kori's sight. I had already decided I'd do my best to keep my thoughts from him. He said he couldn't forcibly read them, but even I had to admit that he'd made one too many lucky guesses lately. The only thing I did know was that he couldn't communicate with me at all if he didn't have line of sight. I know I had promised to help him find the answer to the dilemma with Nocturne, but before I did, I had some questions I wanted answered.

Grabbing tightly on the ladder I shoved off with my foot causing the large wooden beam to slide smoothly along the tracks that kept it bound to the large bookshelves. I watched as category after category flew past me: Casting, conjuring, controlling…I whizzed past the 'C's in the period of a few minutes until I found myself at the beginning of the 'D' section. I quickly attempted to stop the ladder causing it wobble dangerously before staying right. I let out a held breath as I leaned forward to read the label. "Draconic" Darn, still not far enough. I slowly pulled myself along. "Dragons, Drakes, Dralls, Dreams!" I stopped immediately there searching the books up and down in the section, hoping to find something that would pertain to more in-depth information on Kori's people. I was sick of being in the dark and more than that I was sick of having to trust him on blind faith alone. For the most part the section consisted of thousands of spell books dedicated to deciphering a dream when using an augury or a divination spell. I began to grow frustrated, tugging books from their place and examining them quickly. If they were irrelevant I would simply toss them over my shoulder to land with a soft thud down below. One after another they fell, the mountain of leather and paper growing ever higher as my patience in contrast grew shorter.

Finally, just as I had tossed aside a particularly heavy tome entitled "Dreams: Doing Dames in Your Sleep" I managed to find a small red leather bound journal. The cover of the book was blank and when I opened it I felt my blood run cold. Written by hand on the inside cover page read simply "A Journal of the Kalashtar and their Abilities." I immediately clutched the red book to my chest as I carefully climbed down the rungs only to reach the bottom. As soon as my foot touched the floor I watched impressed as the books I had tossed floated into the air automatically alphabetizing and returning to their proper place. Quickly I went to a nearby table slipping into the desk chair located there. I laid the small journal on the table opening its frail cover. I looked around myself to ensure that Kori wasn't anywhere near by and I began to read.

* * *

Long ago, before the minds of men had first begun to form thoughts there existed only two races: Gods and Primordials. Gods were beings of power who resided within the Astral Sea, able to create and destroy life as they so pleased. Primordials were beings of pure elemental force, able to create large heaps of earth, air, water, and fire. However, the two side were not at peace with one another. Both claimed that they were truly the superior and because of this a Great War started known as the Dawn War, as it was the War that began the Dawn of Time. First Gods and Primordials used their powers to create the battlefield known as Runeterra. Each God formed their own races to use as the army against the encroaching Primordial forces, which too had created their own army. Many cataclysmic events shook the world's balance. Battles were fought between Gods and Primordials in all realms, and one in which that was no exception was the Realm of Zonakia, the Goddess of Healing and Mercy. During the battle the Dragon God of Law known as Bahamut began to pursue a Primordial by the name of Nihil, an elemental being of nothingness. The two locked in combat within the middle of the Astral Sea though as they fought they soon came crashing through the veil of the Realm of Zonakia. Taking advantage of Nihil's confusion, Bahamut released a spurt of his holy breath upon the being slaying him outright and causing his essence to shatter, the shards of which found their way to Zonakia. Her body unable to handle the beings foul taint exploded into a near infinite amount of shards, killing every single member of the race she had created known as the Quom who were residing within her realm. The only ones that survived were the few thousand who had left to cure the wounded of the war. As her dying scream echoed in their mind all of them immediately decided together that the way of peace was now one to be tossed aside.

The plan is simple, the Quom must find each of the shards of the Goddess and reassemble her, but unfortunately such things are not as simple as one would hope. The shards can range from any size to that of great comets to smaller than the eye can possibly see. Because of this many creatures may have unknowingly ingested the shards, or have the shards bonded with their cells. The Quoms then vowed that they would only look after one another, and they began to slay any being foolish enough to stand between them and the shards without mercy or moral reasoning. Should they slay an innocent bystander then so be it. They had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, just as their Goddess had. For centuries the Quom searched finding nearly every large fragment in existence, now all that remained were the smaller ones located in the many realms below. Often a creature would only have it within the upper layer of their skin, a small incision being able to remove the crystal easily. However, should there be a shard in the creature's lungs or heart the Quom perform the murderous surgery without hesitation.

As time went on however the Quom's numbers grew smaller, and soon their time was short. The most powerful of mages and monks within the Quom's population began to find a solution when finally they managed to discover the realm known as Dol Quor. There the Quom got to work taking the essence of Zonakia they had gathered and forming them into vessels that would be used to serve as the core for a race, a new race unlike any which had been seen before. This race became known as the Dreaming Dark. Their purpose a grisly one: to slay any slumbering shard bearers and extract the crystals energy into their own. Of all of the Dreaming Dark the worst became known as the Kalashtar. These beings were so eager to revive the Shattered Goddess that they began to slay their own kin in hopes that the shards would be enough to revive them. Soon however the two races also began to dwindle. The Kalashtar and the Dreaming Dark separated, soon warring amongst themselves over who would truly be able to resurrect the shattered Goddess, though unbeknownst to ether of them, the truth is that gathering all of the shards are necessary, meaning that when at last the time came, every member of the Dreaming Dark, and every Kalashtar would die; would have to die in order for Zonakia to once more be revived. Because of this a cease-fire was called and the Kalashtar and Dreaming Dark agreed to remain at peace the story of the Shattered Goddess fading into myth and fairy tale.

However…this would not last. One day a Kalashtar known as Kori discovered the existence of the crystals. By doing so he reawakened his original Quom mentality and proceeded to slay the rest of his kind in their sleep without mercy, taking their crystals from them and using them to attempt to recreate the Goddess. However, they were not enough…that was when he turned on the Dreaming Dark. The chief of these people known as Nocturne began to resist his attempt to extract the crystals from more of his kind and in time only a handful of them remained. As the two fought Nocturne and Kori grew to old age, and soon passed on everything they knew and learned to their children who inherited the titles of their fathers. These 'children' as they were called grew up bitter rivals, and fearing that the new Kori would follow in his father's murderous footsteps the new Nocturne managed to create a portal from Dol Quor to the source of other crystals. If he found a way from one to the other he'd be able to travel through dreams extracting the crystals from them just as his ancestors had done before him. Kori however was not content with this compromise, he swore that before he extracted a single crystal from any other being he would slay Nocturne first and by absorbing his essence he would become one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse. Soon Nocturne, unwilling to hand over such a power, developed a way to escape into the real world, killing many crystal bearers for the sole purpose of reaching the same status as his rival in power.

Should you encounter either of the rivals, it is suggested you stay away from them as far as possible. Their feud has resulted in the deaths of thousands of innocent lives because of their foolish struggle and with their extraplanar abilities each is able to affect one's feelings, judgements, and dreams by using their soul's connection to the crystals.

* * *

My heart ran cold as my lips finished mouthing the words, when suddenly I heard a soft voice in my ear. "What are you reading Sona?" I jumped and slammed the book shut quickly as I felt Kori's arms wrap around me. "What's the matter? You look like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar." I trembled in his grasp attempting to seal off my mind as Kori's murderous finger tips stroked the side of my face. His hand trailed down my arm and unable to resist he opened the tome flipping through the pages.

"Oh my…you've certainly found some interesting information haven't you?" he purred softly in my ear and I could feel tears of fear forming in my eyes.

"Kori…I…" I tried to explain but he would hear none of it. I knew in my heart then and there that he would kill me, or worse he would force me into his servitude, but to my shock and surprise he simply shut the book with a soft sigh.

"You shouldn't have seen that Sona…now I have no choice…" I closed my eyes as tears ran down my cheeks. I was going to die here in this library. I was going to be killed by a man who had lived within my dreams for the sole purpose of finding me and hunting me down eventually. All I had wanted was to have someone, to not be along…was that so much to ask for? I prayed that my end would come swiftly as I felt my chair lean back with myself in it and just as I began to choke on my tears I felt his lips press softly against mine. I was surprised, was this how the Kalashtar killed their victims? Perhaps poisoning them with a kiss and then carving them up until they found the shard they were seeking for? The dread inside of my heart caused it to race and I prayed that my end would be swift and painless. But to my surprise he just continued to kiss me…that was when I felt it, the warm feeling of tears dripping on to my cheeks…but these were not my own, they were his. They ran down his cheeks leaving warm salty streaks before they dripped onto my own as he continued to kiss and hold me. When at last he broke this kiss with me I looked at him speechless with fear. He gently reached up placing his hand on my cheek and instinctively I recoiled from his touch.

"Sona…please…" he whispered, "I…I want you to understand…" I looked at him. Another trick? Another attempt to manipulate me into doing what he wants so that he could kill me later? "I'm not that person…that Kori, is not the one you see now. I am not a murderer…I don't want to kill anyone if I don't have to. All I want…is to not be alone anymore."

His words caused me to catch my breath. He felt the same way I did when he had first arrived. All I wanted, all I've ever wanted, was to have someone to call a friend. And he, that is this Kori, was just like me…but even still the words of the journal burned in the back of my mind. I shook my head, wanting to get far away from him but he just sat there, arms wrapped around me so that I couldn't leave his grasp.

"I…I don't know if this will prove anything to you…but I'm…I'm willing to do anything to get your trust back Sona…I'm not a monster…and I want to prove that to you by exposing myself...all of me if I must." I stared at him stunned as he undid his regalia slipping it off of his shoulders and revealing his muscular chest. I ran my fingers slowly over his muscles, unsure of what to do. My body craved this attention, demanded it…but my mind screamed at me to just push him off, to shove him away and run as fast as I could until he couldn't find me anymore. That was when his hand reached my breast. He began to massage it and cup it; his touch almost immediately silencing my mind's screams. No one had ever touched me like this before…and even I had to admit that despite the dread in my heart I found myself pressing myself further into his hands. What was I doing? This man was a murderer according to this book, yet despite this knowledge my body was reacting to his touch as if it were greeting someone whom it had known forever. I knew then I was no longer in control of my body, though whether from some spell or from his touch alone I could not be sure. Soon my lips were locked with his, my cheeks feverish with desire as his other hand found its way to my inner thigh. He was so delicate, everywhere his fingertips brushed against my skin left a trail of goose bumps behind and I knew he had me.

I may very well die once this bliss had ended but at this point I had stopped caring, all that mattered now was his touch. His hand slipped further up my legs smoothly and immediately I spread them a bit more, wanting to allow him access everywhere on my body. His fingers pressed against the soft fabric of my strawberry underwear and immediately my hips bucked against them, my entire core wracked with sensations I'd yet to experience. The hand that once attempted to push him away began to softly stroke his chest running downward to his fly where I worked to undo it. I looked up into those pupilless viridian eyes and slowly our lips came together once more in a feverish and passionate kiss. I nearly jerked my hand back in surprise when it had found the bulge in his boxers and I couldn't believe I was doing this. Kori was my first kiss, and already within the week I was here with him, the both of us offering our bodies to one another in sacrifice. I gently reached into the cloth prison of his clothing wrapping my hands around the odd shape. I had never seen one of these before, much less touched it and I wasn't sure what to do with it. So I simply squeezed it lightly as I began to stroke it up and down. I could feel it growing stiff in my hand and the fact that I could hear soft whimpers of gratitude into my lips told me that I was doing well enough to make him enjoy it.

His hand slipped into my panties and I could feel a spark of electricity seemingly run through my body as his finger pressed against my clit, something that I had not even taken the time to pleasure before. I'd never fingered myself, never masturbated or anything of the sort. But after experiencing the sensation of his rubbings I knew that that time was over. At first my mind was blinded by pleasure, nothing could possibly feel any better than this. Or so I thought, until I felt his middle finger curl between my pussy lips and slip inside of me. I'd never had something inside of me before, and judging on how full I felt from it I was grateful he had only used one finger. Even as he slid it in and out of me his thumb never ceased to press on that joyful button that it had found and for a brief moment I was aware that my other hand had worked to slip the straps of my dress around my shoulders, exposing my breasts for him in a way I'd never exposed myself to anyone else. His lips fell from mine causing my eyes to slowly open to see him smiling softly at me. This expression wasn't one of hunger or bloodlust…it was one of affection and caring and I knew then that he never had intended to harm me.

"Kori…I…"

"I know Sona…I promise…if you want to stop we can…" I shook my head emphatically, nothing made me want to cease the sensations he was instilling inside of me. I watched as he leaned downward as though to plant another kiss on my lips but instead they found their way to my throat. My breath caught in my lungs as they made their way lower and for the first time I had a man's lips wrapped around my nipple. I could feel him sucking and licking it, and I immediately ran my hand through his hair pulling him further against my chest as my grip on his extremity became a little tighter my stroking working harder to give him enjoyment. The soft moans he made into my orb caused me to blush but rather than be embarrassed I simply surrendered myself over to the pleasure his body was offering mine.

If I could have whimpered, I would have when he pulled his fingers from me letting go of my breast and I worried that I had done something wrong, that perhaps I had touched him incorrectly and had caused him to stop his actions. I watched perplexed as he got on his knees in front of me and pulled my panties aside, the realization dawning on me just a moment too late as I felt his warm tongue slip inside of me causing my eyes to roll back in pleasure. My long narrow legs curled over his shoulders as my thighs pressed against either side of his head. It felt so wonderful that I almost hoped he'd never stop. But…that couldn't taste good…I knew he was just doing it for me.

"Kori…that…feels amazing…but…if it tastes…bad…" his voice immediately cut mine off in my mind.

"Don't worry Sona…like you...I love it." The fever in my cheeks became apparent with his words and my hands began running through his mercurial hair as I leaned my head back. I pulled his head closer gasping silently. I began to feel something convulsing in my body.

"Wait…Kori…I feel…something…" but he wouldn't stop. He just kept going and going despite this growing sensation and when his arms wrapped around me squeezing my ass while his tongue hungrily lapped at my insides I felt every bit of me tense up. My toes curled in pleasure I felt something start to trickle from my body and I felt wave after wave of warm pleasure rush through me, like the currents of the ocean as I heard him eagerly swallowing my cum. Never had I felt such a sensation in my life, it was as if I was on stage and though I were playing a song the only person there to listen was him. And I watched as he clung to every note, every chord. Our silent pleasures made a sweet music that wrapped around us as he finished swallowing every drop, his green eyes staring up into mine.

"Did I do well, Lady Sona?" He purred softly causing a soft smile to spread on my lips as he kissed my inner thighs playfully. I nodded quickly my entire body still shaking in pleasure as I began to slowly come down from my high. Something about the way he addressed me as Lady sent shivers down my spine and even I had to admit that the noble title I'd come to loathe was one I was thrilled to hear escape his lips. I gently put my hand under his chin pulling him up my body. As if receiving every will I had he rose with only the slightest pressure. Without even thinking about it I kissed his lips realizing soon after that the sweet taste I was experiencing were the remnants of my pleasure. I looked into his eyes and while I'd only ever heard the other women discuss this in hushed whispers at parties, I wanted to try to return the favor by giving him the pleasure he'd given me. I kissed his lips again this time more roughly as I tugged his waist band towards me so that his body was pressed against mine and I began to guide myself down his body, going between the valley of his chest and stomach until I at last reached the end of my lust-fueled quest. "Sona…you don't have…to…" he began but quickly his words trailed off into silence as I slid his boxers down around his thighs my eyes staring lovingly into his as I looked at the thick piece of flesh before me.

Not even forming a mental response I kissed the tip of it gently as though it were simply another piece of his body. I watched his face carefully, judging how I was doing by his expression and he seemed to greatly enjoy my kiss. I wasn't sure where to go from there so I gently kissed down the side of it, my hand wrapping around it and gently stroking the area that my lips were not present. I could hear him mentally crying out for more and I knew then that he wasn't controlling me. Now…with my lips and my fingers on his most sensitive bit of flesh…I was the one in control, and he'd do anything I asked him to just so I'd end his pleasured torment. I began to stroke him faster as I kissed and sucked softly on each of his balls, feeling almost a rush from the power I currently held over him. "Lady Sona…please…" he begged to me and smiling I decided I would end his anticipation. As my hand replaced my lips on his balls I returned to the crown of the sexual organ and giving it one last kiss I opened my mouth softly, slowly sliding down it. My lips followed the curve of the mushroom-like shape, the large girth pinning my tongue to the bottom of my mouth. I began to suck on it softly at first as I continued to stroke and fondle the rest of him, my eyes slowly closing as I felt his hands lovingly playing with my hair. I began to take more of him into my mouth, unable to open it wide enough to prevent my teeth from just barely grazing against his delicate skin. I only managed to get maybe half way before I felt like I couldn't take any more. I sat there for a moment and slowly began to pull it back out, rather sure that I had satisfied him. I was greatly shocked, however, when he grabbed my head firmly and with a buck of his hips drove the thing even further into my mouth causing me to gag as it slipped down my throat. I quickly jerked my head back from it coughing softly before looking up at him confused. I could see in his eyes he was still suffering and deciding that if that was what he wanted, I'd give it to him. I began to bob up and down his member quickly each time I'd let the invasive object slip down the back of my throat causing me to gag on him before pulling it further out so I could inhale through my nose. With every movement the gagging became less intense and soon I began to enjoy the feeling of the thick object in my throat. With one last movement provoked by a gentle pull from my dreamy lover I took the entire large dick into my mouth until I could feel his balls against my chin and holding my breath there for a moment I began sucking roughly as I pulled my head back. Surely now he was satisfied, I thought as I reached his tip but before I could release it he held me firmly and moaned out. I opened my eyes wide in surprise as I felt a thick, warm, salty fluid fill my mouth causing me to jerk back in surprise. I watched as more of the sticky white liquid ran down his shaft. I was unsure what to do with the substance…I couldn't very well just spit it on the floor and after feeling it roll around in my mouth a bit I reluctantly swallowed it. The taste wasn't fantastic, but…it wasn't objectionable either, I decided, and he seemed to enjoy the act of swallowing it the way I had enjoyed the way he swallowed me. Taking his member in my hand again I placed my lips on the sides cleaning him of the sticky substance causing him to gasp in surprise before I once again put my lips just over the small slit on top of it. I began to let the tip of my tongue spread it a bit so that I could finish sucking out the rest of the sticky substance and soon I was done smiling to him as a bit of the sticky white liquid ran down the side of my chin to drip onto my exposed breast.

I sat there for a moment wondering what had come over me. I couldn't comprehend why I had let these events transpire. I should have been scared…terrified even, by the secrets I had learned. Yet…at his touch I immediately felt safe and comfortable with him. I didn't want him to feel alone…to have to feel the same way I'd felt for so long. It was hard being alone without someone else there with you…and looking at him I almost wanted to ask…if the two of us could be lonely together. He stared at me affectionately, no words being exchanged between us as he softly sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around my body, just holding me there. His lips once again brushed my neck and I smiled softly stroking his cheek. Once again, despite all that had happened between us he was trying to make me comfortable; and for once…I really was. This felt so right to be here in his arms and I never wanted to be scared or frightened of him again. And to do that…I knew I'd have to ask a very difficult question. I sat there for nearly ten minutes contemplating how to best present this question.

"Kori…"

"Yes my love…?" My love...that's what he called me. It made me smile despite the sad thing I was about to do.

"Was that book right? Is that really how it all happened?" He let out a soft sigh and at first I thought I had upset him. I didn't apologize though, I needed to know the truth. I needed to hear what he had to say for himself.

"It was…for the most part. There were a few inaccuracies that you should know. Kori…Kori isn't my name…it's my title. Similar to your title of 'Lord' or 'King'. It is passed from father to the first born son. My real name is Yildizlar, but everyone in Dol Quor…that is my family and our servants…refer to me as Kori. As Kori, my family expects me to go about killing others and extracting the crystals…but…I don't want to do that. Zonakia is the Goddess of Peace and Mercy…even if we brought her back…is this how she'd want us to revive her? Through bloodshed and violence? Absolutely not. So…one day when I was young I snuck out of the palace where I lived. Only to find in the creek beds and rivers near my house…a small girl not much younger than myself. You may not remember, but the two of us would play in the river while you dreamt. But one day…my younger twin brother followed me. When he found you he knew that you were one of the crystal bearers…he'd always been jealous that I had gotten the title of Kori and not him. So he wanted to prove himself better than me by stealing your shard. But when he tried to I shoved you down in the water away from him and soon you vanished. It wasn't until later I realized that you were not of our realm…but in fact of the ancient 'hunting ground' as my family refers to it. My brother in his anger attempted to rat me out to my father. I denied it of course…and as punishment…my father…he banished my younger brother from the castle.

Long ago the dreaming dark had been slain or scattered throughout Dol Quor, and we thought for a long time they did not exist. Until the day my brother returned with a small army. He had found them, and rallied them together against my father and I. He picked up the banner of Nocturne, the leader of the rebel force against the Kalashtar and the two of them had many battles. Until finally my father was slain and I ended up taking the throne. The entire family was killed, my mother, my sisters, the guards, everyone. I am the last of the Kalashtar. I knew my brother wanted me dead as well…and I knew who he would use as bait. We were both young still. You couldn't have been older than two to my five. The way you lost your voice…the story I told was true. But what I didn't tell you is that for twenty long years I'd wait for you every night to come so that when my brother sensed your presence and came for your shard I could save you. Every day I'd spend it to find you…every night I spent hiding from my brother. Until the day he found out how to travel between realms from the appearance of a strange mage."

I nodded softly as I listened, the both of us shyly putting our clothes back on. "So…he began entering the real world while people were sleeping and then killing them to steal their shards?" He nodded softly.

"When I found out that he had been captured I knew that this was my chance to strike back. And so I broke my covenant to not kill anyone by slaughtering the rest of the dreaming dark. As I went to slay the last one I felt your presence and I knew he would go after you. I ran towards you with him hot on my heels…that was the dream you had the night that I appeared in your bedroom. Now…all I need to is to remove the shards my brother has taken as well as the final dreaming dark…and put them somewhere safe."

I was stunned by his words…and I still questioned whether or not this story was finally the truthful one. I needed to think that I could be safe when I was around him…and it would certainly make sense that he had protected me all these years…how else could I feel so strongly about him like I did. "Well…if you're looking for a way to extract the crystal's energy from someone…I think I know someone who can help. He's a genius in all things involving magic and he also just so happens to be the librarian here." I smiled sweetly picking up the journal as well as a couple of other books on dream symbols I had taken an interest in. "Come on, I'll introduce you." I said softly tucking the books under my arms before offering him my hand. He blushed softly taking it and soon we were walking towards the front desk where a man covered head to toe in arcane tattoos sat with piles of large magical tomes all around him. He was muttering to himself and that was when I saw his trademark scroll on his back, the one he never let go for fear that someone would use its spell. Whatever that meant the spell did. I waved politely to him to try to get his attention.

Ryze said nothing flipping a couple of pages before speaking up. "You two…you do realize that I have scrying wards in every corner of this library so as to ensure that no one steals from my library…and I just have to say…" he looked up with a fierce look in his eyes. "I'm not cleaning up that mess you made…and don't even try to deny it. Even without the scrying I could hear this one from all the way over here." He said gesturing towards Kori or…I guess Yildizlar. Both of us turned beet red and Kori simply cleared his throat.

"Yes ummm…I had a question…for you…" Ryze looked up raising an eyebrow.

"You want advice…on that…from me?"

"What? No! Oh Gods no! I meant I had a question regarding magic for you." Ryze smiled letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, I was worried for a moment there. But at any rate…" he shut the tome he had been reading. "Come a little closer so I can get a better look at you. The light in this damned place is absolutely dreadful." Kori stepped closer and I watched as the expression on Ryze's face went from one of welcoming curiousity to one of horror.

"No…no way! Sona! Do you know who this is you've brought here?! This is a monster!" I shook my head gesturing that he had it wrong but he'd already began making movements to cast some sort of spell before Kori spoke up quickly.

**_"WAIT STOP! HEAR US OUT. UNTIL WE FINISH OUR EXPLANATION OF MY PRESENCE YOU WILL NOT CAST ANY SPELLS."_** Once again the magical words of Kori flowed from his lips, a terrible reminder of what he was capable of. Ryze frowned as he fell under the command of his words. He stopped, accepting that he had been canceled by the terms of Kori's sentence.

"Fine. But you'd better have a damned good reason for me not to fry you the instant you finish talking. I know you Kori, and I saw what you did to those two innocent children of yours. You're not a damned king, you're a monster." Children? I never knew that Kori had children.

"Already I can see where you made your mistake sir…you believe me to be my father: Kori Fena. I am in fact one of the two innocent children you spoke of…though I would not use innocent to describe myself lately. I am Kori Yildizlar, the older brother. If I am correct it was you who helped to develop a way for my brother and I to pass from one realm to the next correct? You wanted for the both of us to escape from my father. Of course when my brother Nocturne turned out to be just like my father, you then helped to seal him into the Nexus, is that not also so?" Ryze frowned softly and nodded.

"That is correct…but I don't understand how you managed to escape. Once your brother left your home, your father had you under his thumb."

"My father is dead now Ryze…Nocturne slew him in combat providing me with the chance I needed to escape. When I did so I ended up in this lovely woman's home…where she took me in. I am incredibly grateful to her." Ryze pondered it for a moment before sighing.

"Yes…Sona's always been the 'sweet heart' of the League. But you mentioned you were here to ask me a question, is that not so?" I looked between the two confused. They knew one another? Worse, Ryze knew Kori's father? How did he managed to make it to Dol Quor.

"That's correct Lord Ryze, my brother as you know is bound to the Nexus but I have a request for a particular spell. I have no doubt that you can sense the magical energy stored within me. My brother and many other champions have a similar energy signature, though the champions will have considerably weaker ones. I need a spell to extract that energy without killing them. Do you have any idea as to how I can do that?"

Ryze frowned softly and pondered it for a moment. "Yes…but I have bad news for you…"

"What sort of bad news?" Ryze sighed softly taking off his glasses. "As you know…assembling all of the crystals will resurrect Zonakia. To do so will require a tremendous amount of energy…and doing so may very well kill you. Do you still wish to go through with this?" I covered my mouth in shock as I turned towards Kori.

"Kori, don't even think about it!" I watched as he looked at me with sad somber eyes, and his next two words nearly broke my heart.

"I'm sorry…"

To be continued in Ch. 7 – Presto! Acquiring the Required…


	7. Presto! Acquiring the Required

Sound and Fury Ch. 7 – Presto! Acquiring the Required

Author's Note: Hello everyone, this is Chapter Seven of Sound and Fury. I know you guys may be a little bit confused as to what is currently occurring over all in the story. And if that is the case: good. It's supposed to be a little confusing. I know some readers have been having a hard time understanding the story so I'd just like to remind you all that everything in this is from Sona's POV. Every time you read something that's in first person that is not dialogue it's Sona's view on events. I hope you guys continue to enjoy this romantic ride through the deep recesses of the mind and psychosis of our beloved maven. **The Song to listen to for this chapter is: Broken by Seether and Amy Lee.**

'I'm sorry.' Those were the only two words he was able to say to me. He was going to risk his entire life to resurrect some stupid Goddess that the world had been just fine without for millennia and all he could say to me for taking a chance that could cause me to lose him forever was 'I'm sorry.' I couldn't even begin to form the words or gestures I need to explain just how upset I was about this. I already felt stupid and foolish for what we had done earlier in the library together. What was I thinking? We'd only known each other for a week or two. I just couldn't wrap my head around it: was this another part of his magical allure? Ever since I'd first learned about…that sort of thing…when I was a teenager I've always been repulsed by the idea of putting a man's…well you know, in my mouth. I mean the thing's very function within itself was to be used to pee. That's disgusting, yet there I was eagerly sucking and swallowing his equipment without even a slight hesitation. That goes far beyond simple love or a school girl's crush I imagine. Something had come over me, I wanted to give him just as much pleasure as he had given me. I just didn't understand, why every time I was around him my heart raced, my body craved his attention, and I clung on to every word uttered from his lips.

As more thoughts raced through my mind, I followed Ryze and Kori or Yildizlar or whatever the hell his name was in to the darkness of the library's basement where Ryze told us he kept the spell Kori sought. I wasn't going to say the spell 'we' sought, because in all honesty if I had it my way we'd just leave this place right now and not even glance back over our shoulders. Ryze opened up an old wooden door holding the lantern high to light our way and as we came in he held up his hand stopping me just inside the dusty room. "I'm afraid I will have to request that you stay by the door Sona. These scrolls are incredibly delicate and given your natural affinity for bardic magic I'd ask that you please remain here." I looked at him raising an eye brow. That sounded like a bunch of crap but then again, Ryze was the expert on all things magic. I stood there as he walked forward Kori in his wake before he stopped near the center of the room before turning back to Kori.

"I'm really sorry about this…but some things are best left alone than brought back to the surface…"

"Sorry? What?" Kori began when suddenly the tattoos on Ryze's body began to create an eerie glow. Immediately a cage of light formed around Kori keeping him still. Kori began to thrash at the bars trying to escape and as I went to help him the light from the cage illuminated the room showing an intricate magical circle in which Kori was in the center.

"No!" I cried out, but it was too late. Ryze dropped his spell book to the ground, the pages fluttering madly before falling open on the desired page. Ryze made some sort of fluid gesture causing brilliant chains of light to lash out towards Kori, wrapping around his wrists and ankles preventing him from any movement at all. Ryze walked towards him slowly. "Ryze! Please, don't hurt him!" I begged through tears but Ryze simply looked into Kori's eyes.

"I am sorry to do this to you young man…but I have a responsibility to this world. The dead should remain so. No one has the right to bring someone back from the grave." As he spoke an orb of bright white light formed in his hand as he shoved it into Kori's chest causing him to scream in pain and agony. I could barely stand to watch but I couldn't force myself to look away. I didn't have my etwahl, I didn't have anything I could use as a weapon. I felt so helpless to just sit there and watch as Kori suffered. As Ryze slowly began to pull his hand from Kori's chest cavity he pulled with it a glowing lavender crystal the size of my fist. He held it out in front of Kori's eyes making him watch.

Kori shook his head pulling against the chains. "No! Please don't do it!" He cried as Ryze looked him dead in the eye.

"Trust me boy…this is for your own good." And in one swift movement Ryze's hand formed a ball around the crystal flooding it with magical energy until it was utterly destroyed, no remains of it present any longer. I saw tears streaming down Kori's eyes as he watched Ryze destroy all that he had worked to find his entire life before the chains and light prison faded, causing him to fall to his knees. My chest immediately began to hurt, I felt like there was a hollow sensation in side of me as I looked towards Kori. Nothing had changed about him, he looked exactly the same to me but…something was different. Now he wasn't some amazing thing, he wasn't some miracle that had fallen into my life…now he was just…him.

"How…how could you?!" He cried out. "You just killed the one person who could bring them back! The only person who could bring back my friends, my family and now she's gone forever!" He stood up angrily. "You've done more to me than my father or Nocturne has ever done!" he growled as he reached to his aara and with a swift movement he attempted to draw it from his belt, but the thing simply vanished into smoke. He looked at his hands puzzled as Ryze turned to him.

"The crystal that fueled your magic is gone child. Don't even bother trying to come for me. The only thing that stopped me from completely killing you is the fact that I care enough for Sona as to not wish to see her traumatized." Traumatized? Why would I have been traumatized from Kori's death? I mean yeah we were friends but I'd hardly call us anything more than that. As soon as the thoughts ran through my head I realized what had happened. All of Kori's magic was gone, all of his abilities, all of his powers, vanished in the blink of an eye. And with it, so did my infatuation and obsession. I was finally free of his magical grasp and now I began to realize he was right…

I didn't love him. Not even a little. The mysterious appeal he had that had managed to seduce my affections for him was no longer present and to be completely honest it was one of the most liberating feelings I'd ever experienced. Unable to do anything anymore Kori simply sank to his hands and knees tears dripping from his eyes to land on the cold stone floor. Ryze simply stepped around him before brushing past him. I turned to follow him out of the room when I heard Kori's voice behind me. "Sona?" He asked softly. I looked over my shoulder at him confused.

"Please…" he begged, "don't tell me that I've lost you too…" I glared at him my voice echoing in his mind.

"For the last two weeks you've been controlling my emotions, manipulating how I think, how I felt."

"But I…"

"No. I am the one who is speaking for myself now, not your twisted and corrupted magic. You Kori are nothing more than a conceited pretty boy who's only real ability that ever existed was manipulating people like marionettes but not anymore. Not me. I don't even know what I ever saw in you…as if anyone could honestly love someone who would pull the shit you've pulled." With that I turned, my summer dress fluttering behind me as I went to ascend the stairs leaving the stunned silent Kalashtar in the darkness of the basement room.

"But I…" he whispered softly to himself as no one else was longer around. "I didn't mean to do it…I do genuinely love you…" but his confession fell on deaf ears. I had no intention of listening to him anymore. As I ascended the stone steps I grabbed a pair of peppermints from the bowl on Ryze's desk. The last thing I wanted was to have any remnant of the taste of his seed in my mouth. I quickly popped them in as Ryze looked at me curiously.

I smiled softly at him with a light sigh. "Thank you Ryze…it is nice to have some control over myself again." Ryze looked at me confused.

"What do you mean Sona?"

I frowned softly. What did I mean? The master rogue magician didn't know what I was talking about? "I'm talking about his spell! You know, the one he was using to alter my emotions and control me. You broke it, and I'm thanking you for it." Ryze frowned softly.

"Sona…" he whispered. His next words caused my heart to nearly stop. "He wasn't casting a spell on you."

"I…what? No! That can't be right. I mean all of the things I did, everything I said! Those weren't my thoughts, those weren't my feelings! I'm not the sort of person who in a week or two just sucks off whatever guy happens to be around. He made me do that, it was not something I did by choice." Ryze nodded softly in agreement.

"Yes, perhaps he did…but what I'm saying is that he didn't do it actively. He may have charmed or bewitched you with some sort of magical aura, but it wasn't a spell of his own casting."

"I don't understand."

Ryze sighed softly pulling off his glasses and wiping them down with a piece of cloth. "Sona, there are two types of magic in this world…spells, which must be cast. That is it requires some sort of ritual, some kind of essence or skill that must be used as a reagent in its activation. Your magic is one such thing." I nodded.

"Yes, yes but what does that have to do with this?"

"Patience child. The other kind of magic is known as passive magic. There are magical effects that one has no control over. To put it simply think of it like this. What if your music was out of your hands, what if your etwahl simply played itself no matter what you tried to do to stop it."

I frowned. I knew from personal experience that that was a nightmare. I shuddered as I wrapped my arms around myself; the thought of Lady Buvelle's untimely demise at the hand of the etwahl's sentience playing on a loop in my head like a recurring nightmare, over and over again.

"That Sona, is what had influence over your actions. He didn't mean for that to happen to you, in fact I sense that he wanted more than anything for the real you to love him. I mean, otherwise…and not to make this more awkward than it already is…why would he have pleasured you first…if he really was manipulating you he could have just made you pleasure him and only him but he made a conscious effort, a decision to try to make you happy." I frowned. No way, that's not the case. There was no way that this thing was an accident I refused to believe it.

"I don't know Ryze. Maybe he gets off on that sort of thing, who knows? It wasn't me, that's all I know and that's all I need to know. He's nothing more than a horny animal sniffing around where he doesn't belong. No one wants him here so he should just go home." Ryze looked at me with the coldest eyes I'd ever seen him have.

"He can't." I blinked. What? "He can't go home Sona. He may not have told you this, but he can't return to the dream realm. Once you've crossed over, that's it. You're done. You can't come back and that's the end of it." I pointed at him. He had crossed over multiple times he had even said so. "Sona…have you ever heard of a lucid dream? It's a dream where you're aware that you're dreaming. It allows you to gain a control of your mind's universe and create any fantasy you desire…but for people like you or I who are bound to Dol Quor…it simply means we can have something of an avatar there. I've observed the realm, just as you have…but I can't live in such a place and neither could you."

This wasn't fair, I wanted to be angry, and I wanted to hate him so much. He'd manipulated me, he'd lied to me, he'd hurt me multiple times over and yet despite all of that I still felt sympathy for the 'man of my dreams' as he referred to himself. I sighed softly knowing what I had to do. As I began the walk back down the basement I could have sworn I saw the smallest hint of a smile on the corners of Ryze's mouth. When I opened the door Kori was hunched over on the ground, still crying like a baby. I swallowed softly, unsure of what to say. I walked towards him and gently put a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn in surprise. "Huh?! Oh…it's you Sona…" he almost sounded worried that I'd hurt him again, which did absolutely nothing to ease my reluctant guilt. "I'm sorry, I'll leave now…I know I'm not allowed to be here without a champion present…" he started to stand up but I pushed him back down to the ground.

"Oh no you don't." He looked at me puzzled.

"Sorry?"

"No. You don't get to be sorry. Sorry doesn't even begin to cover the hell you've put me through Kori." He looked down at the ground his tears welling up. "You've lied to me Kori, lots of times. You've deceived me, you've manipulated me…" He simply remained quiet. I sighed softly taking a deep breath before sitting on the ground in front of him. "But…you've also been there for me." He turned to look at me and I smiled softly laying his head in my lap. I gently stroked his silver hair with a smile. "You've done everything in your power to protect me Kori, you even nearly died for me…never in my life have I had a friend before…the only one I had was my etwahl…and even that's betrayed me before. I guess…what I'm trying to say is…I'm not going to leave you all on your own Kori…you're my best friend…and I care about you far too much to let you just fade away from my life."

His eyes gleamed like soft jade as he stared up into mine and I softly caressed his cheek. Yes…a friend. Despite all of the pain he had caused me I know that he had spent a majority of his life making it right, and I knew that all of the anger I had couldn't stay with me forever. He'd apologized multiple times…the least I could do was forgive him.

"Does this mean that you still love me?" he asked softly. I felt my breath suddenly become heavy like lead. I knew my answer nearly immediately, and I also knew that my answer would hurt him…badly. But I couldn't lie to him, I had to be honest with him if I expected the same from him. I shook my head softly. "Oh. I see." He said and I could tell from the empty look in his eyes that he was contemplating something in his head.

"Well…I do love you…sort of…" I started. "But…not in a romantic sense I suppose…" He looked up at me confused.

"How do you mean?" I sighed softly.

"Look Kori…things…things are going to be different between you and I. Very different. I want you to live in my house with me Kori…but there will be ground rules. One is that you're not sleeping in my bed anymore. Kori…if you seriously are in love with me…if you really want me to be more than just your friend…" I held my breath. I couldn't believe I was saying these things to him. "You're going to have to work your way up from the bottom…like a normal guy would. I know that we've shared a moment or two together…" I began, "but that won't happen again…not until you prove to me that you can be someone I can spend my future with."

He looked deep into my eyes and gently he reached up running his thumb over my cheek. He silently leaned up and planted a gentle kiss on my cheek causing me to blush. "Thank you…Sona." He whispered softly before laying his head back down in my lap.

"Don't thank me just yet. From now on you're going to have to start pulling your weight around the house." He looked at me confused.

"But…you've got an entire staff of servants…"

"That's right…but they don't come very often and occasionally I need a hand doing certain things around the house. I may need your help cooking or cleaning or…well something like that at the least." He giggled softly.

"I'd be happy to do whatever you asked of me…Lady Sona." My hand stopped mid stroke as my cheeks became even redder than before.

"You just love making me flustered don't you?"

"Of course I do. You're absolutely adorable when you're blushing. But listen Sona…I want you to know…that I am sorry. I tried to warn you about the effect that I often have on people when we first met. I know that's not an excuse for what I did…I just couldn't help myself…all I wanted was to make you happy…and that seemed like what would make you happiest." I covered his face with my hand to block out the adorable puppy dog eyes he was giving me.

"Alright, alright! You're forgiven, just stop looking at me like that. If you keep being so damned cute I'm going to have to put a collar on you and walk around with you on a leash." I felt him playfully lick my hand and I grimaced wiping it off on his shirt. "Eww. You're so weird you know that?"

He smiled softly. "The best of us are Sona."

I smiled back and nuzzled against him. "As romantic as this place is Kori, I'm thinking we should probably get out of here before Ryze thinks we're up to no good again." As I mentioned Ryze I noticed Kori frowning again. "I'm sorry Kori…about Zonakia. I know you were really hoping to meet her." Kori remained silent as he still had a sad look in his eyes. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. "Say, you told me once that the rest of the Kalashtar discovered that if they combined enough of the crystals they could still bring back Zonakia but she just wouldn't be at her full power. But as the Goddess of Healing and Mercy she'd surely be able to heal herself…perhaps if we find more of the shards you'll be able to bring her back and help her get her power back." His eyes brightened at my words as he looked up at me before turning over and throwing his arms around me and hugging me tightly.

"Sona you're a genius!" He cried before standing up with my hand in his. "C'mon, this fight isn't over yet!" I chuckled softly at his enthusiasm as he pulled me after him up the stairs with a big grin on his face. "I think I remember the spell he used to extract the crystal from me. If I can do the same with Nocturne as well as some other crystal sources, I'd have just enough to give her back human form. On top of that, Nocturne would lose all of his power. We'd be killing two birds with one stone." He kept tugging on my arm until we were standing outside of the institute, just as Alistair was waking up.

"Oh hey, you two!" We both froze. "I don't know what you did making me sleep like that, but…I'll…I'll stop you from going in there. Nothing gets past these horns." He stomped his foot letting out a fierce snort of intimidation.

I looked at him strangely trying to think of how to respond to that. Clearly he didn't realize we'd already been inside. "Oh well, guess we've got to just go home Sona. I don't think we'd be tough enough to take on Alistair. I mean he's pretty fierce." Alistair held his head up high and I had to cover the smile that Kori's sarcastic remark brought to my face before nodding in agreement.

Taking my hand again we both walked briskly down the hall's marble steps heading towards the train station. After buying our tickets the two of us sat on a bench waiting for the train to arrive as we looked towards the setting sun. It was hard to believe we'd spent the entire day there and it was only after we'd left that we noticed just how late it was. I had to admit the pink and orange skyline was absolutely beautiful not to mention it was all rather romantic. Kori must have agreed with me because I felt his hand slowly and carefully rest on mine and when I stole a glance at him he had this goofy lopsided grin on his face and his cheeks were burning a bright red. I could see that Ryze was right…he seemed so cheerful just for the chance to hold my hand despite that when I was all zombified we had done much more. It seemed that he was genuinely interested in me rather than most of the other men I'd met at social gatherings and such. I sighed softly and gently rested my head on his shoulder. It had been a rather rough day, and I could already feel it draining on me. He made a good pillow and I was surprised when his arm wrapped around my shoulders so that I could snuggle against him and be more comfortable. I blushed as my eyes began to feel rather heavy, the chirping of the birds making a soft lullaby and soon darkness took me as I fell asleep.

I felt as if I had only been asleep for a few seconds when I was jostled awake. Stirring softly I looked around to find that I was laying on a train seat. Draped over my body was a familiar looking scarlet and purple cloak and as I turned my head I saw Kori arms folded across his chest dozing softly. I was almost touched by the fact that he had been so sweet as to carry me on to the train and keep me warm. I sat up stretching as I looked outside. The sun had completely set now replaced by the beautiful moon that beamed down upon Runterra. Shifting positions I crawled over to the bench opposite of me where Kori sat sleep and curling my knees up on it I laid my head in his lap. I know I told him that it wouldn't be easy to have me love him like I did when he had his magic but…he was trying so hard, and I felt so safe when I was around him. As I began to doze off again I felt him stir slightly but instead of moving me or anything like that he just stroked my hair gently. It was true I was angry with him at first when the emotions cleared from my head…but now that I'd had time for them to settle…I was glad I decided to ask him to stick around. He was trying to prove to me just how hard he was willing to work in order to win my heart and that in itself gave him some brownie points. I nuzzled against his hand affectionately as I started to fall back to sleep. Maybe I'd put a collar on him after all…I wouldn't want someone thinking he was a stray and taking him in after all.

The next time I came to, I found myself in my bed. My clothes had been replaced by my pajamas but my underwear remained the same. I couldn't help but giggle to myself as I pictured Kori contemplating whether he should change me fully and risk me waking up to him doing something potentially bad looking or just leaving me as I was. I had to admit that changing me while I was asleep was a little bit weird, but it was sweet of him to try to leave me unexposed. The morning sun was just beginning to rise and stream in through the curtains when suddenly a wonderful smell wafted through the air. Strawberries. He didn't…I quickly leapt out of my bed tearing up open my door and running down stairs to the kitchen, having to catch myself from slipping on the tile. Sure enough there he was, cookbook opened on the counter and the kitchen in a mess as he sat there with a wooden spoon sideways in his mouth, balancing different utensils used for cooking. When he noticed me he smiled around the spoon pulling it out. "Good morning Lady Sona." He greeted me cheerfully. "I thought you might be hungry since you missed dinner last night while you were asleep. So I decided I'd try to make you strawberry short cake." I looked at him with a smirk sighing softly as I went over to him. I hugged him tight and planted a kiss on his flour covered cheek.

"You're an evil, evil man. But thank you that's very sweet." He beamed, pleased by my praise as he pointed to the table where on a plate sat the most beautiful looking sponge cake I'd ever seen. It was pink from the dried strawberries he'd mixed into the batter and it was coated with strawberries and strawberry ice cream with strawberry syrup. It was laughing at me, taunting me. I slowly looked at him over my shoulder. "Evil. Evil, evil, evil, evil." He smiled and walked up to me and before I could protest he stuck a fork in it and stuck it in my mouth. It was so yummy. If I could have talked I would have squealed in delight. I began to ponder if my love of strawberries had provided him with an easy means of making me happy, but then my mind said 'Who cares? Strawberries!' and I dug in. He giggled softly as he watched me eat and I then realized I had forgotten my etiquette. Lady Buvelle would have been furious with me. I began to eat smaller bites slowly.

"Sona."

"Yes?" I asked sweetly.

"You don't have to be so formal around me you know. I made it for you after all so you should eat it however you want to." I looked at him pondering his words for a moment before going back to my frenzied pace. Soon all that was left were crumbs and I smiled more than content with my meal. He stood up and took my plate to the sink to wash it.

"Kori? What are you doing?" He smiled at me, that warm soft smile.

"Washing the dishes of course, why? What does it look like I'm doing?"

"No, I mean why are you washing the dishes?" He chuckled.

"Well you were the one who said I needed to pull more weight around the house yesterday. I was just trying to show you how grateful I am for letting me stay here with you." I blushed softly and stuck up my nose.

"But of course, I couldn't very well leave you an emotional broken down wreck in the basement of some dusty old library. That'd just be too cruel for someone as refined as myself. It's my duty to help those less fortunate after all." He looked at me curiously before grabbing a towel and walking towards me. "What? What is it?" My cheeks turned a bright red as he leaned forward running the towel over the side of my mouth.

"Sorry you had some cake stuck on your cheek. Just wanted to get that for you." He teased. The two of us stayed there for some time our eyes searching one another's for any sign of what the other was thinking until finally he sighed and straightened up taking the rest of the dishes to the sink. This was a real conundrum. Maybe it was the food talking but now I wasn't so sure it would be too hard for him to win my heart again. But I had to persevere. I had talked such a big game if I just caved in what would that sort of thing say about me? But on the other hand…that was really good strawberry cake. It's often been said that the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach. It was something that Lady Buvelle often stated whenever I was reluctant to take my cooking lessons. But…I think that I'm living proof that it works just as well the other way around too. I mean how could I possibly be upset with someone who could make something so tasty? I watched him washing the dishes, dressed in a floral apron that happened to be on hand and humming happily to himself. It wasn't until a few moments that I realized he was humming a song I had never heard before. I'd heard nearly every song on Runeterra but I couldn't recall ever having played it before, especially not for him. And he wasn't at the concert but for ten minutes and that was spent mostly defeating Nocturne and calming me down. It just sounded so familiar, I'd have sworn I'd heard it before but I couldn't come up with where I had picked it up.

"That sure is a pretty song." I said in his mind as I watched him carefully. He just turned to me and smiled softly.

"I'm glad you think so. It's always been one of my favorites. Whenever I'm upset or nervous hearing it helps calm me down." He replied as he continue to scrub away the compost before loading it into the dishwasher. So he had heard it before, then he must have heard it when he was sleeping because I was fairly sure he wasn't at my concert long enough to hear me play anything.

"Where did you first hear it?"

He smiled again and began to drain the water from the sink before drying off his hands with a small towel nearby. "My mother actually."

"Your…mother?" I asked puzzled.

"Mmhm. She used to sing me to sleep with it when I was just a little kid. There's something about its harmony, it's just so…mesmerizing and haunting. But at the same time it's almost kind of cheerful, as if to say that no matter how much darkness there is in the world there will always be a point of light somewhere. I suppose that's what I like to think of myself as: a point of light to push back the darkness. For a moment, when Ryze removed my crystal I felt my light starting to go out. When you left I thought it had been extinguished for good. Zonakia has always been the rock my foundation was built upon and when I lost it…I just felt so…" he paused trying to find the right words.

"Broken." I finished softly. He looked at me and nodded. "I feel the same way Kori…quite often. When Lady Buvelle…that is my foster mother…died because of my etwahl I felt that way. It was how I felt every day in the orphanage, and until I met you, that's how I felt all the time except for when I was on stage. It's the only time that I ever feel like I'm at least partially completed. But even with my performances on stage and in the League I feel like something is missing, something I can't describe." He smiled softly at me and walked towards me wrapping his arms around my shoulders to comfort me. I could feel my heart beating fiercely in my chest and I wondered if Ryze had been right about his magic being gone. Every time I was this close to him it felt like magic…but he couldn't have that without the crystal could he?

He leaned closer to me his hot breath on my neck before he whispered softly in my ear. "Why did you join the League Sona?" My eyes went wide and immediately I shoved him away from me stumbling back. He looked surprised as I pressed against the back wall. I was in the chamber again…is that why I felt like this? Was this another one of the summoner's stupid illusions that made my heart ache and my mind suffer? "Sona?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"No! Stay away from me!" I shouted in my mind as I pressed against the wall more. "Please, just leave me alone! I don't know what you want me to say!" I slowly sank to the floor and covered my ears with my hands as I buried my face in my knees. I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder as tears started to stream down my eyes. "You want to know how it feels to reveal my mind? It hurts! It hurts so much you would never understand! But all you people ever want to do is push someone as far as they possibly can! You take people who are hurt and broken and all you do is pour salt into their wounds so you can break them more until they're just empty shells!"

"Sona!" His voice called out and I looked up to him crying. "Sona…what's the matter…I promise you, I'm not trying to force anything from you." He gently leaned against the wall sliding to sit down beside me. Breathing heavily I immediately buried my face in his chest, my tears falling freely to soak his clothes as he stroked my hair comfortingly. "Don't worry Sona…it's okay. I'm here…I won't leave you, ever." I stayed there crying for some time until I finally got a handle on myself.

"Kori…please, please promise me something."

"Anything Sona…"

"Promise me that you're real. Promise me you're not some cruel illusion someone made. The truth is Kori…you're my foundation now…and if I were to find out you were fake…that you never existed…I don't know what I'd do. So please…please be real." I whispered as he held me tightly.

"Of course I'm real Sona…" he nuzzled against me. "I promise I'm real…and you can build yourself on me…because I'd sooner die than let you fall apart Sona…I don't ever want to see you break. I don't know what the League did to hurt you so much Sona…but I promise, I won't ever let them do it again." I clutched tightly onto his shirt and nodded. I was scared…the Judgement had been the hardest thing I'd ever had to face. It made me stare into the face of my demons while they tore me apart piece by piece until the summoners could see every little piece of my mind.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what Sona?"

"For being so broken and damaged. I know it's not easy to stay with me…it never is when you're with someone as worthless as I am." I felt him tilt up my chin to stare into his eyes.

"You're not worthless…not by a long shot Sona. You may be cracked and broken…but that's part of why I want to stay here with you. I want nothing more than to help pick up your pieces, and if there are some pieces missing, I want to give you the pieces of me to help fix it. So please…don't ever think you're anything less than wonderful." I stared into his eyes not sure of what to say to him. My bangs clung to my face from where the tears had soaked my cheeks and I gently did the only thing I could think of. I kissed him. It felt wonderful to kiss his lips. Before when it had been his magic pushing me it had been nice, but this…to do it because I wanted to do it…it was hard to believe that I could ever have confused the two. He kissed me softly back and for every second our lips spent against one another's I prayed to the Gods that this was all real. I didn't want this to be a dream or some stupid summoner's twisted game. I just wanted to be safe with him. To be here without having to worry about anything taking him away from me.

"Kori…"

"Yes Sona?"

"That song you were humming…"

"What about it?"

"What is it called?" He looked down at me smiling warmly. He gently kissed my forehead as he stroked my cheek.

"It's called…Zonakia's Lament."

To be continued in Ch. 8 – The Syncopated Metronome….


	8. The Syncopated Metronome

Sound & Fury Ch. 8 – The Syncopated Metronome

Author's Note: So far Sound & Fury has been going as well as I'd hoped it would. It may not be incredibly popular in comparison to ABAHF or SC but in some aspects it is honestly one of my favorites to write on. As you may have already noticed from the fact that all of my stories thus far have been romances: love is something that means a lot to me. I'm an idealist in that nature. Love is something that anyone in the entire world can find if they are patient and look hard enough. There is someone for everyone, even if people who are angry and bitter try to tell you otherwise. At the end of the day the only people who end up with no one are the ones who just want to be left alone. Ever since I was a little kid (I never had a 'girls are icky' stage) love has been something that's been incredibly important to me. And despite my HUGE list of terrible experiences with ex-girlfriends I've never given up on it. And it in turn has never given up on me. That's part of the reason why I like writing this series so much, it allows me to spread my feelings and passions out into the world to readers (like you guy). Thank you all very much for being so awesome and reading my stories, and if you are not entertained by Sound and Fury I hope you at least take away a lesson that will assist you in your lives at a time when you need it. –Kiba Elunal The song for this chapter is: **The Fountain by P****endulum**

Many argue that a metronome is the most useless object in existence when it comes to learning and playing music. The fact that it is able to follow a perfect rhythm is something that is so difficult due to human error to replicate that it is in fact impossible to do for more than a few seconds, even if you're lucky. I learned from a young age that even the most talented musician is unable to keep perfect time, even if it's doing so with a recording of themselves. The metronome applies to life outside of music too, if there is such a life. The lesson to be learned from it is simply, no matter how much someone may appear to be, no one is perfect.

However, when it comes to physics and harmonics, a metronome is a flawed and broken thing. Its rhythm is off based and worthless, and unless doing so by using electronic means it is, in fact, impossible for anything in the physical realm to keep a perfect rhythm. Everything on Runeterra, no matter how wonderful, will always be flawed in that way. But even with all of the rules of music and harmonics, it is still possible for two objects themselves to be completely synched, even in their flawed rhythm. It is a process that can take anywhere between minutes to days and as such that process is one that requires a lot of compromise and even more patience.

But…looking at Kori as he held me on the kitchen floor while I cried like a small frightened little girl in the night, I could feel the two of us coming in synch. We weren't perfect, nothing is, but once we became fully synched we'd be perfect to one another…isn't that what love is? I don't know how long I sat there in his lap it could have been a few seconds, maybe even a couple of minutes but the amount of time I had to think about Kori felt as though it had been hours. He was so mysterious, a puzzle box that when you finally managed to get it open you simply found a smaller and more complex one inside. At this point all I knew was that he had protected me my entire life in my dreams and that he had managed to lose his weapons and magic by losing the shards of his Goddess. Luckily, his people were born with their telepathy rather than acquiring it from the gems, it was nice having someone I was able to speak to in some sense. Not that we needed it, often he could tell what I was thinking or feeling just by looking at me.

After a while I wiped my eyes and went to stand up but as I did I felt his arms tighten around my waist. I looked to him puzzled as he simply smiled at me, that same expression that always seemed to grace his lips when he looked at me. "Kori?"

"Sona…if you don't want to get up…don't feel like you have to. I honestly don't mind being here with you. Comforting you and keeping you safe will always be my top priority." His words made me blush and I quickly hid my cheeks in my hands to keep him from noticing.

"Thank you…but…don't we have things to do today? As much as I'd like to just sit here with you all day, we need to work on finding you a way to defend yourself if Nocturne comes back for either of us."

"Any ideas?" He asked curiously and pulling my hands from my face I smiled softly.

"Well, often when someone needs something to be made, no matter what it may be, they go see someone known as 'The Donger' in Piltover."

"The Donger?"

"He's the founder of the Yordle Academy there. If you want we can go talk to him, maybe he can craft you something that will help." Kori thought it over for a few minutes before nodding softly.

"Sure Sona, that sounds great. I wouldn't mind giving it a try. But…" He paused for a moment looking at the ground. I nudged him softly with a smile.

"What is it Kori?"

"I feel bad…I mean travelling isn't cheap, are you sure you have enough money to get us all the way to Piltover and back? I mean, it's on the other side of Valoran. Not to mention that it'll be so late by the time we get back it'd be better for us to stay there for the night."

"You don't need to worry about that. I'm a world famous musician remember? I have more than enough money to pay for anything we could ever possibly want. Just because I don't throw money around doesn't mean I don't have it." He frowned softly.

"Well…if you're sure it's okay…"

"Really Kori, I promise it's fine. Thank you for being concerned though…it's really sweet of you." He blushed softly and I kissed his cheek playfully before standing up from his lap and helping him to his feet. "At any rate, thanks for the breakfast…it was amazing. I had no idea you were such a good cook." He just kind of laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"To be honest, I'm really not…I just happened to find the recipe in one of your cookbooks and I noticed you had most of the ingredients so I just went ahead and tried to do it myself. I'm glad you liked it." I smiled softly at him and held onto his arm stroking it.

"Well…let me get out of these pajamas, then we can go to the station to grab the tickets. Sound good?" Kori chuckled softly.

"Sure…just be sure to get into something else or we'll most likely be getting strange looks the entire way." I smacked him playfully and shook my head. "Sorry did I say strange? What I meant was looks of envy and desire."

"Yeah, yeah. Quit trying so hard you moron." I smiled and went to my room to get dressed leaving Kori to wait outside. I began to go through my closet looking for something to impress him with. Finding a nice yet simple summer dress I quickly slipped into it before heading to the door. I opened it ready to mentally call out for Kori when I heard him talking to himself in the den. I placed my back against the wall of the hallway, listening in on what he was saying out of curiosity.

"What am I going to do? I mean, I'm genuinely starting to fall in love with Sona…and that's dangerous. Worse, I think she's even starting to feel the same way. I wondered if this would happen, but nothing I thought of could prepare me for this. I mean, it was one thing to talk about her, true, but it's a whole other thing to be here actually going through with this. It's not like she's making me feel like this on purpose…I mean how would she possibly know, how could she possibly know? I suppose I could always tell her…I did promise to be truthful with her…but then again, not telling her isn't exactly a lie…is it? I supposed it's considered a lie of omission."

Dangerous? How could falling in love with me be dangerous? And what was he not telling me? He promised he'd tell me everything and yet here he was keeping more secrets from me! More lies, more deception, more smoke and mirrors. I had half a mind to come out and confront him then but he began to speak again.

"It's just…what if she doesn't want this you know? What if she's perfectly happy with how things are going now? I know that this is my duty, but how can I possibly decide between duty and making her happy? Ugh, I can't believe that this is happening, I am the worst Kori to date! Why of all the times that it had to happen, why was it that I'm the one who got stuck being the Kori while she was alive? I'm not cut out for this, I mean it's been such a short time since I got here and already I'm fumbling it up like an absolute idiot by letting my feelings get in the way of doing what I have to. Maybe I should tell her…if I tell her the truth, maybe she'll understand. Heck, she may even be ecstatic and happy. But…if that is the case, then we would never be able to be together. Stop it. Stop it Yil, you're being a selfish little brat, this isn't fair to her or to anyone else if you let this stop you from doing what must be done. Maybe father was right, maybe Nocturne would have been better off at this…but what was I supposed to do? He couldn't even stand her crying for ten minutes before he tried to cut her throat. I had to stop him, no matter what. I suppose this is what father meant when he said that I had a bleeding heart like hers. But…what if she finds out and doesn't like what she hears? Then she'll be free to be with me if she chooses. It's always possible that she won't want it and that we'll be together…but it'd be stupid to think she'd choose me over it. I have to tell her…I've got to tell her now. If I do it, maybe … maybe she'll understand why I hadn't told her before. I know that's against the rules…but I think I'm far past that problem now. I already broke the rules by stopping her the first time she confessed her love to me. When she found out it was faked at least I could get her to forgive me…I figured food would have worked."

So he wanted to tell me this secret…that's a start at least. It was clear that something was conflicted inside of him. It was strange…I was angry he was keeping things from me…but somehow, just him wanting to tell me but feeling he couldn't made me feel a little better. In a way, he was just trying to protect me still. But protect me from what? And what was this about duty? Was he told that he had to come here for me? He said that he was starting to love me…and I believed it. I've always believed he loved me, but…he was right that I was starting to love him too. But why was that such a bad thing, what is so special about me that I have to forego my chances of finding love just because the guy I like is scared to tell me what's really going on. I could always ask him…tell him that I had overheard him talking and wanted to know the truth. But…he might be upset that I listened in on what he had said. Great now I'm conflicted too!

"I will tell her. In fact, I'm going to tell her right now. If I have faith, things will work out…for the both of us. Whatever choice she makes I won't try to convince her from it. I just need to remember that. If she chooses not to go through with it then I'd be ecstatic, but if she does I won't try to get her to give it up." Hearing him stand up from the couch and his footsteps heading this way I quickly went back to my room silently closing the door behind me before he could notice. What was I going to do? I knew that if I tried I could make him tell me, I knew his weaknesses, I knew exactly what to do in order to get him to do what I like, but would that be okay? Not for him, obviously, but for me? I was rather sure that I'd feel guilty if I just pried the truth out of him, but he said he was going to tell me anyway. My heart raced as his footsteps came closer before he knocked on the door three times.

"Sona? Can I talk to you for a moment?" He called through the wood. My heart began to pound fiercely in my chest. He was going to tell me. This was a good thing. That's what I kept telling myself. As I took a deep breath and opened the door smiling cutely.

"Hey Kori, just finished getting ready. What did you want to talk about?" I asked him. He just looked at me stunned as his eyes scanned my apparel and I could see a look of approval in his eyes. At least he found me attractive, which was a good sign.

"Listen…I…I need to say…something." He began to stammer over his words and I could see that he was really nervous about what he had to say.

"Sure, is everything alright?" I hated having to play dumb, it made me feel so dirty inside like one of those blonde bimbos at a bar who felt that being stupid was attractive to a man. I waited patiently for him to say his peace and when he didn't after a few seconds I decided that a bit of coercion may be necessary. "Kori…" I whispered in his mind softly as I ran my hand flirtatiously up his chest before running one of my manicured nails along his jaw as if beckoning him closer. "You know you can tell me anything, don't you?" I tried to make my words sound as flirtatious as possible in my head.

He nodded as he blushed brightly from my touch. "Well…I, it's just...you know what? Never mind. Don't worry about it, it's not a huge deal." My ass! I was going to get this answer out of him even if I had to hang him from the ceiling and beat him with phonebooks. I decided I'd have to up the ante a little so trying to be as seductive as I could I took his hand in mine and held it against my chest, as if I didn't realize I had placed it between my breast.

"Hey now…it's okay, you don't have to be nervous. Just tell me what's on your mind. I really don't mind hearing what you have to say." He blushed even brighter but said nothing. Damn it…I guess I'd have to go all out for this. Keeping his hand on my chest I smiled.

"Here come on in, there's something I need your help with." Keeping a firm grip on his hand I turned pulling him inside and shutting the door behind us. When he turned to look at the door I pressed him against it, pinning him beneath my body.

"S-sona?" His voice trembled in surprise. "Wh-what did you need help with?"

I smirked at him and kissed his lips passionately, a gesture which after a moment's hesitation he returned eagerly. "Is it not obvious?" I purred.

"You said you didn't want us to…" I shushed him quickly with another kiss. I knew what I had said before, and I meant every word. I would stop before this got way too out of hand, but I wanted answers and he had them.

"C'mon. Just tell me what you wanted to say so we can skip to the fun part." I kissed down from his lips under his chin and on his neck where I teased him. I could feel his resolve weakening against my assault and I thanked my lucky stars that he was so easily seduced.

"It's…nothing…r-really." He said as he began breathing huskily from the feeling of my lips on his neck. Damn it…he was a lot more resilient than I thought…at this rate, I decided it would be best to just confront him…if he was angry for me eavesdropping…well I was already doing something to fix that.

"Don't you give me that load of crap Kori." I said as I pressed myself against him more, my teeth delicately grazing against his neck. "I heard you talking to yourself in the living room." I felt his body tense up.

"Y-you were listening?" He asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"That's right…so time to come clean. Or else I'm going to have to start playing dirty." I softly sucked on his neck as my nails gently dragged down his chest stopping just above his fly to get my point across. Okay, so maybe I was behaving a little slutty and risqué…but this was serious. He was keeping something from me that was really big and if this was the best way to get him to spill, then so be it. He moaned softly as he felt my hands and lips on him.

"N-no…I c-can't…" I sighed softly and rolled my eyes as I gently bit his neck before pulling away to admire the hickie I'd given him.

"You can and you will Kori. It's only a matter of time and I'm not going to stop teasing you like this until you tell me the truth understand?" Kori shook his head no. I took his hand in mine and placed it on my breast. I smiled as he began to stroke it softly and I had hoped that meant he was about to crack.

"It's okay Kori…just tell me…you know you want to. I heard you saying so out there, you may as well…" His heart was racing, and I'm sure he knew mine was too. While I admit the goal was to excite him even I had to admit that the power I had over him was making me a little feverish. He closed his eyes turning his head away from me so he wouldn't have to look at me. I wouldn't have any of that. I turned him to face me. "Tell me Kori." I was starting to lose patience.

"No! I can't do it! I won't do it!" He shouted. I felt him shove me away gently before placing a hand to his chest trying to calm his heart.

"Damn it Kori! Why not?! Why won't you tell me what the hell is going on? Don't you think I deserve to know? If there's something about me then I want to know it understand? You promised me Kori. You promised you would tell me the truth from now on, well I'm asking for it. I want the truth." He looked ashamed, sad even as his eyes met mine. He once more shook his head no denying me an answer.

"No. I can't do it…" he whispered. Angrily I willed my etwahl to me and strummed the binaural beat as I had the other day. He cried out in pain and held his ears as he fell to his knees.

"Tell me!" He shook his head. I strummed again causing him to clench his eyes shut and grind his teeth together. I watched as I saw the black shape appearing from his back again, but I didn't care. He was going to tell me and I wasn't going to stop until he did. No matter how insistent he was about keeping his secret I would be twice as persistent in forcing it from his lips.

"Please stop! I won't tell you!" He yelled as I strummed a third time, this time the dark shape definitely looked more humanoid. It took was clenching its ears to protect itself from the pulsing frequencies.

"I've had just about enough of this Kori, I'm not going to stop playing until you tell me the truth. This entire time you've kept me in the dark, you've distracted me with everything from food to magic and I'm not going to let you do it anymore! You don't have any power. You're not some man of my dreams anymore, you're just a damned liar in fancy clothes." My anger burned like a fiery inferno I could see tears of pain streaming down his face as the sound waves penetrated his head.

"Please stop! Please Sona, I am begging you not to make me tell you."

"Why?! Why won't you just be honest with me?" I reached my hand up ready to slam my hands down again.

"Because I'm scared I'm going to lose you!" he shouted. My hand stayed frozen in the air. "If I tell you the secret…I'm afraid that I'll lose you…and I don't want that." I growled angrily and walked over to him using my heel to roll him on his back as I aimed the etwahl carefully towards his head.

"Well let me tell you something Kori, if you don't tell me you won't have to worry about being afraid of losing me anymore. You _will_ lose me. I will slam your head so full of sound that you won't be able to stand it. And once you've gotten such a headache that you've passed out from the pain I'll stick you on a train, no money, no directions, nothing. And if by some miracle you make it back here I'll be long gone by then. So tell me the truth…now!" He whimpered softly.

"Please…stop calling me that…"

"Calling you what?" I snapped.

"Kori! Stop calling me Kori! I don't want to be Kori anymore! Everyone always talked about how it was a huge honor but I don't want it! I never asked for it! All I've ever wanted was just to see the Goddess…" I frowned.

"Fine, Yil. I'll stop calling you Kori. But unless you tell me what I want to know I'll send you to meet your Goddess in the afterlife." He looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Fine." He said weakly. "I'll tell you…I'll tell you what you want to hear…"

"Go on."

"Sona…you're not human." He whispered softly.

"What the hell are you blabbering about?"

"That's the secret Sona…you're not human. You weren't meant to be in this world…you don't have parents…you don't have a family…you and your instrument…both just suddenly appeared into existence. You…are…not…human."

Taking my foot off his chest I lifted him by his collar so his face was close to mine. "If I'm not human then what am I? And don't tell me you don't know, because that's a lie Yil. So I want the truth…now."

He swallowed softly and rested his hands on mine. "You're going to want to sit down…" he whispered. Dropping him harshly on the ground I sat on my bed crossing my legs impatiently as I waited for him to speak. "The truth is Sona…it's not about what you are…it's about what you will become."

"Explain."

"You're a vessel…a phylactery so to speak…"

"A fillacto what?"

"Phylactery. You're the physical embodiment of an entity that isn't of this realm."

"Yil, you're not making any sense. I want you to tell me straight what it is you've been keeping from me."

"Sona, whenever the crystal shards are all gathered together they would be implanted in you in order to make you into the Goddess." My etwahl fell to the floor with a clang.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Think about it…Sona…Zonakia…'Zona'. I told you before…if enough crystals were gathered a less powerful version of the Goddess would appear…well it happened Sona and now you're here." I stared deep into his eyes. Was he trying to trick me? To give me another bullshit lie to try to cover up the real secret?

"How the hell would you know that? How would you know that I was the Goddess and not just some orphan who happened to pick up a shard along the way?" He pointed at the instrument on the ground.

"You have an etwahl…the symbol of Zonakia. You recognized her lament when I was humming it earlier. Whenever I'm near a shard of Zonakia I can feel its power in my chest…like I'd just drank something hot that was running down my throat. And when I first met you as a baby my throat was burning like an inferno."

"This isn't funny Kori."

"I told you…stop calling me that!" He was breathing heavily again, angrily even. "I am not Kori, not anymore! I don't want to be. Don't ever call me that again!"

"And why not? What changed your mind all of the sudden? You've been so insistent on me calling you that right from the get go, so what's different now?"

"Because I'm in love with you!" He shouted before taking a deep breath and covering his mouth. My eyes went wide in surprise as he stepped back a bit and fell against the wall.

"In…love with…me? What does that have to do with any of this?!"

"Damn it Sona don't you get it! Kori means High Priest okay?! I'm the High Priest of Zonakia, I'm _your _High Priest. That's why I've protected you for so long, that's why I came here that night. But I messed up, I screwed up my assignment."

"What assignment?"

"To convert you into the Goddess…there is a prophecy from the Quom. Every generation the father chooses a son to be the next Kori. The Kori is meant to come to the real world and seduce the vessel of Zonakia. Once he has her love and affection he brings her back to Dol Quor where she's taken to the Astral Sea. There she would be injected with every shard of the crystal, causing her to transform back in to her true form…the form of Zonakia."

"And why would you have screwed that up?"

"Remember how I told you that you didn't love me…that you just thought you did but you actually didn't? That's because of an enchantment that's cast on every Kori upon their induction…it is a spell that causes the phylactery to be drawn to us so to make it easier to find her." I frowned softly. This was crazy, this couldn't be true, not a chance. I wasn't a Goddess, I was just normal old Sona. A goddess didn't get bullied when she was a child. She didn't accidentally kill her mother.

"So…you fell in love with me in the beginning…and when you got here and I fell under the spell…you wanted to prevent me from becoming the Goddess. Why? I thought your Goddess was one of Healing and Mercy. Those both sound pretty good from my view point."

"Because…if I brought you back to Dol Quor…you would die. The process of turning you back into Goddess is not an easy one. The largest majority of crystals are ships crafted of them, ones the size of meteors. In order to transform you they would set all four of the Meteor Flagships on a collision course…where you were in the center. Your mortal form would be destroyed and your soul would absorb the crystals to make you into your Divine form." I felt my breath catch in my lungs. I looked at him seriously and for the first time I felt a sense of dread emitted from him. He'd come to kill me…he'd come to deliver me to my death.

"That…puts a bit of a dampening on our relationship."

"Sona…I didn't come here to bring you back. Honest. I did it for the exact opposite reason. My brother Nocturne was meant to be the Kori. The day of his induction he managed to stumble upon you while you were dreaming. He was going to cut your throat and trap your manifestation in Dol Quor. I came in just as he was going to do it, and like I said he managed to sever your larynx preventing you from ever speaking. He angrily picked a fight with me when I sent you from the dream realm, and so in a fight I managed to knock him unconscious. I took his place at the coronation and I was the one dubbed the Kori."

"Why…why did you stop him?"

"Sona…you were just a baby…no more than a year or two in age. Phylactery or not…I don't think Zonakia would look favorably upon killing children. When my brother came to and realized what happened he immediately brought it to my father's attention…see, my brother and I…we're twins. When they made me the Kori they thought they were bestowing it upon him. And with the enchantment placed on me it could not be placed on another. The law strictly forbids killing the Kori, and the next Kori couldn't be assigned until the last one reached the age of fifty at which point his son would inherit the title. My brother and I are the same age, which meant that he would never get to become Kori. Everything else I've told you before is true, my brother did rally against the kingdom, he did kill everyone in the castle. And to ensure that you were never put in your divine form…to make sure you'd never bring back the people who took what was rightfully his…he decided to kill you too. That's why I came here Sona…that's why I ended up in your room that night. I'd fallen in love with you years ago, and I couldn't let my brother hurt you. I was going to bring you back…try to find another way to make you divine but if I couldn't I was willing to sacrifice both of us in order to bring my people back…but when you kissed me…I couldn't do it. I knew then I couldn't ever bring you back and make you into the Goddess like you're meant to be." He put his head in his knees and I could hear him sobbing softly. "I'm sorry Sona…I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have told you...now you'll want to become a Goddess and you're going to leave me. Just please…when you do become Zonakia…and you're reviving everyone…don't bring me back…the last thing I'd want is to be alive in a world where I could never be with you."

This was shocking. I couldn't even begin to form words that expressed what I was thinking or feeling. I walked over to him and tapped him on the arm. When he looked up at me I slapped him across the face as hard as I could causing him to look at me in shock.

"You dumb ass! Do you honestly think that I'm that shallow? That I'd honestly give you up simply because you dangled some fancy powers in front of my face? You should know better than that Yil! You should know that I'd never do something so cruel…and so painful…" My mental voice fell silent as he looked at me.

"Painful?"

"You think it'd be really so easy for me to not be there for you? You think you're the only one who's allowed to love someone? I don't want to be without you either Yil…I just want to be happy and safe. Don't ever think I'd leave you just for the chance to be a Goddess…I don't want that. I don't care. I want you." I clenched my fists on my knees. I felt his arms around me again pulling me closer to himself. I just let him pull me, I wanted to be close to him, wanted to feel him around me and smell his scent. I wanted him to keep me safe and tell me it would all be okay. He kissed me softly on the lips as we both sat there bawling our eyes out for one another, our hearts opened completely to one another.

"Promise me something Yil…promise me you won't leave me? No matter if you think you're doing it for my own good, don't ever leave without speaking to me first okay?" He looked at me with those beautiful green eyes, and I knew then that I was so deeply and madly in love with him.

"I promise Sona…I'll always watch out for you. Always. I don't care if you're divine or not…you'll always be my Goddess." I could feel my heart swelling in my chest and as I laid against him snuggling closer. I put my hand on his chest as I kissed his neck, right on the hickie I had given him earlier. His heart was pounding there inside just like mine was.

There are thousands of stories about Gods and Goddesses making covens with mortal beings. Giving them miracles or blessings in exchange for their faith and devotion. They always would put something in place or give them some sort of item or sign that indicated that they hadn't forgotten the promise that they had made with them so long ago. Well this one, I decided, was mine. Yildizlar had never once failed in his faith and devotion to me, and because of it I loved him. Every time he'd lied to me he did it to protect me, to keep me safe from harm. He'd tried to talk me out of falling for his enchantment…and couldn't resist following his heart when I kissed him like I did. He was eager to not kill his brother, only because I had asked him not to. If anyone was worthy of a covenant from my inner Goddess…it was definitely Yil. This hickie was more than just the bruising from an overly passionate kiss. It was a symbol of my coven with Yil. I promised him silently that day that I'd show just as much devotion to him as he'd shown to me. That was my blessing…my miracle…that he'd always have someone to care about and protect him: me.

"Yil…" I whispered softly in his mind.

"Yes Sona?" he whispered back.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For using the etwahl on you…and for slapping you…and teasing you…"

He smiled softly and nuzzled his cheek against mine. I could feel the small bristles of his shaven skin roughly scraping against my face and I loved it.

"No it's alright Sona…I deserved it…and I didn't mind the last one so much." I smiled and kissed him again. I know we had discussed going to Piltover, but today I'd changed my mind. Today, I wanted to just stay home with the man I'd always consider my Kori…my High Priest. Piltover would always be there tomorrow, and I knew that with my binaural beats, even if Nocturne attacked tonight I'd be able to at least wound him enough to send him away.

"Say…Yil? If Nocturne is your identical twin…why do you and he look so different?" Yil smiled softly.

"Because we came to this realm in different ways. Nocturne basically found a way to put his body in a permanent 'dream state.' Normally you wouldn't be able to see him, your kind sometimes knows ours as 'ghosts' or 'spirits' of some sort. But really we're more like astral projections. I however…used a spell to transport my physical being here. What you're seeing now when you look at me is what Nocturne looks like in Dol Quor. You could see it couldn't you? When you were playing the binaurals? Those beats are at the frequency needed to send my astral projection back to Dol Quor…to essentially rip my soul from my body and put me to sleep…forever." I clung on to him tightly as he finished explaining.

"Oh Gods…now I'm really sorry Yil…I had no idea I was killing you, I'm so sorry. I knew it hurt but I swear I thought it was just like a headache, I didn't realize it was so bad, please don't be upset with me. I promise I'll do anything to make it up to you, just tell me what I need to-" He cut off my rambling apology with a kiss. He didn't need to say anything, the feeling of his lips pressed against mine said what he needed easily enough. They said…I love you. And mine said I love you too.

In the end, everyone's body is in one way or another a metronome. Their heart beat ticks their life away one pulse at a time. Science has proven multiple times that a metronome which is firmly attached to something solid, something unwilling to move for any reason cannot synch up with another one. But…if you have two metronomes that are on a surface that's able to move with them…to move past their 'duty' and 'obligation' the two will synchronize every time. I closed my eyes as I listened to his heartbeat, my hand going to my chest to feel mine. There it was. Our hearts, our spirits, our metronomes were all synched with one another…so much so that according to the rest of the world…we were just one large syncopated metronome, forever ticking together with no other metronomes able to match time.

To be continued in Ch. 9 – The Tempo of Yil's Temper…


	9. The Tempo of Yil's Temper

Sound & Fury Ch. 9 – The Tempo of Yil's Temper

Author's Note: Sorry this took me so long to finish you guys. More writer's block, but luckily I managed to overcome it easily enough. This author's note is going to be rather short as its six in the morning and I'm kind of sleepy. The song for this chapter is "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace.

My hands ran through his long silver hair as I laid in his arms contently. Nestling my head on his chest I could hear his heartbeat playing the most beautiful rhythm I had ever heard. I don't know what it was that brought me more joy…the fact that his arms were around me or the fact that I knew the reason his heart was playing its song was because I was there with him. Placing my hand on my chest I could feel my own heart's song accompanying his and for the first time in a long while I was truly happy. I felt his hand go to my chin and raising it at his coaxing I looked deep into his beautiful eyes. It felt as if they had managed to capture my soul and when he smiled at me it filled me so much joy that I could barely contain it. I pressed my lips lovingly against his, and he in turn responded with his own romantic crescendo.

"Hey…Yil?" I whispered to him as our lips parted from one another.

"Yes Sona?" I smiled as he said my name and I nuzzled into his neck.

"I know we were going to go to Piltover today…but…can we just stay here instead…please? I thought…maybe you and I could…" I blushed softly as I kissed his neck, "you know…just watch a movie…or something." Why had I become so shy all of a sudden? It wasn't like me to be so nervous like this.

"Sure Sona…I'd love that." He replied as he cradled me in his arms. I clung to him eagerly as he lifted me in the air carrying me to the den where we sat on the couch. Looking to see what movies were currently on we settled on a light-hearted romantic comedy, something that only managed to deepen the atmosphere that I found myself surrounded by. As we watched I felt his hands unwrap from my waist, moving to my shoulders where he began to caress and massage them. It was pure bliss as I softly closed my eyes allowing myself to fall deep into his touch. I loved the feeling of his hands on me, and without a word between us I slid the straps of my top off of my shoulders, exposing more of my back for him to caress. He obliged willingly, his delicate fingers dancing across my skin making me only want him to touch more and more of me. I thought about what had occurred between us in the library…I wasn't ready for that step…not just yet. But I had no problems with him touching me like this for the time being. I was surprised however, when he decided to take it just a bit further. One of his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me further into his lap while his other hand went to my breast. I almost moved to stop him, to tell him that it wasn't time for us to get that far yet…but when he started to massage me there I knew that the words I wanted wouldn't come out.

This was alright, I convinced myself; surely he won't go any farther than this. I was right this time, he was very polite and he didn't make any attempts to take it anywhere more than where we were…but the time came soon that it wasn't enough for me to have his hands there anymore. Gently pulling them away I slid my top down to my waist, exposing my breasts for his wishes. My lips parted softly as he played along, his fingers gently stroking my pink nipples until they were stiff under his touch. I leaned back further in his arms looking up at him lovingly as I wrapped an arm around his neck. I kissed his lips gently as he fondled me and I wanted desperately to discover what his kisses would feel like upon my breast. As if reading my thoughts he allowed me to guide his head to the valley of my chest, his lips delicately brushing against my exposed body. My toes curled as his kissing and suckling sent flames through my blood.

"Sona…" I heard him say softly.

"Sona." Again…echoing as if he were very far away.

"Sona!" My eyes snapped open to find that I was laying on his lap, the movie's credits rolling. I was still clothed and with a sigh I put head back in his lap. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned. "You had a really strange look on your face and you were squirming a bit. You weren't having a nightmare were you?" My cheeks burned a bright red and I quickly shook my head no.

"Not a nightmare no…a dream…a really good dream…" I smiled up at him and leaning upward I gently placed a kiss on his lips. "Thank you…for being so concerned." He let out a soft chuckle as he stroked my hair.

"Don't worry, I'll always be concerned about you." He said teasingly sticking out his tongue. I playfully smacked his chest before sitting up and stretching. It had already become dark outside and I suspected that he had simply sat through another movie unwilling to wake me up. He was really winning at this whole 'take it slow' thing. Just as I sat up he wrapped his arms around me leaning in to whisper into my ear. "For the record…" his voice was barely audible, "I'd love to give you a massage if it made you that happy." I blushed brightly turning to him quickly.

"You…you could see…?" He smirked and winked at me confirming my suspicions. I was so embarrassed. How could he possibly let me stay asleep if he could tell what I was dreaming about? More importantly…why did he wake me up? He smiled softly at me and just held me in his arms holding me close.

"Yeah…I'm sorry I woke you…I just wasn't sure what was the right thing to do. You seemed to be enjoying it…but on the other hand I know you said you wanted to take things slow." I gingerly placed my hand on his arms holding them in place as I leaned against him with a big grin.

"Thank you…" I whispered softly to him. "Do you think…you could massage me? I mean…like the shoulders…not…" He smiled and kissed the back of my head.

"Of course." As he began to massage me I closed my eyes and in time I fell back to sleep in his arms.

The sun broke through the windows causing me to stir softly. Turning to look up at him I saw that Yildizlar was still sound asleep, the golden rays of the sun causing his hair to sparkle in its light. I laid there briefly not wanting to wake him but soon I knew we had to begin getting ready if we wanted to catch the train. Slipping from his arms carefully I leaned in gently placing my lips over his. Our relationship was certainly an odd one…in a way we were remarkably similar. We both were destined for roles that we wanted no part of…and both of us managed to change our fates simply by wielding an object that was unbreakable…our love for one another. But at the same time…I felt like there was so much about him that I still didn't know. He kept things from me often, even if he did it for my own good. I wanted to know more; I wanted to know everything I could about him. As I softly sucked on his lips his emerald green eyes opened staring deeply into mine as he kissed me back before pulling away. "Good morning to you too Sona." He whispered playfully. "Let me guess…you couldn't wait for me to make you something with strawberries in it?"

I frowned softly holding on to his arm and looking deep into his eyes. "Oh alright…what would you like?" I smiled softly at him and without a word I simply put my finger to his lips. He chuckled softly. "I'm afraid I'm not edible." I rolled my eyes at him and kissed him again. He was such a goof sometimes, but at least he was my goof. He kissed me back softly before he parted my lips with his own. I looked at him surprise as his tongue slid into my mouth. Unsure of how to react I softly stroked his tongue with my own before pulling away. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this or not…I mean…after our confessions yesterday…it seemed to be moving too fast all over again. He giggled softly and tickled me under my chin.

"Don't worry Sona. I promise I'll make you some food okay?" He stood up from the couch and began walking towards the kitchen a smile on his face. But…the smile seemed hollow, like he was wearing a mask so that I couldn't see how he really felt. Following him into the kitchen I looked at him curiously as he pulled out pots and pans.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him mentally. Pulling out a skillet he set it on the stove before grabbing some ingredients.

"Hmmm? No, no. I'm fine." He said softly with a smile. There it was again…that same hollow feeling as before.

"Are you sure?" I asked again. He nodded softly as he began to sift flour in a bowl. Adding a pinch of salt and some water he began to knead the dough into a small ball. He didn't respond that time, choosing to focus on his cooking and I knew then that something was definitely wrong. "Okay…tell me what's the matter. I can tell something is bothering you so spill." He sighed softly and looked at me as he began to slice the ball into thin circles.

"I just had a bad dream okay? I really don't want to talk about it." I looked at him surprised.

"A bad dream? You?! Forgive me but it's hard to believe that you could have a bad dream." He looked towards me putting the knife down and frowning.

"Is it really so hard to believe that there are things I'm afraid of? Sona, just because I'm from the dream realm doesn't mean that there aren't things that legitimately make me want to piss myself in fright. So please…can we just drop it?" I frowned walking over to him and hugging him gently.

"No. We can't. I want to know what it is that's scaring you so badly. I count on you to keep me safe…I want to do the same for you." He sighed softly.

"You're not going to let this go…are you?"

"No. I'm not." He looked at me with sad eyes and leaned back against the cabinet.

"I dreamt that you were just screwing with me."

"What?"

"We were older…we were going to get married…and at the altar you objected. You said that you'd only been leading me on this entire time and that you were just doing it to see how long you could fool me. And when I was in tears…you just laughed at me. You offered to give me one last kiss before leaving me forever…and when I woke up you were kissing me…" I frowned softly and kissed his forehead affectionately.

"You know I could never do that to you…" I whispered as I nuzzled him. "You don't need to worry about losing me…I'm not going anywhere…and I know that you'll keep me safe…so you don't have to worry about losing me that way either. Okay?" He smiled at me and nodded.

"I know Sona…Just promise me one thing…"

"Anything…"

"If you do change your mind…if you do stop wanting to have…whatever this is between us…please tell me. I'd rather you break it off with me immediately than staying with me because you pity me." I didn't respond to him I simply kissed his lips again pressing him against the counter.

"Don't be stupid…I'd never do that to you." He kissed me back softly and soon he pulled his lips from mine softly.

"Thank you…for talking to me about this."

"That's my job. And you better make me something yummy for breakfast because it's not an easy one." I teased playfully before he smiled turning back to the thin disks of dough. "What are you making anyway?" He smirked playfully and laid out the disk flat.

"Let's just say…it's a dish from Ionia that I decided to alter a bit for you." I watched him as he put a spoonful of strawberry cream onto each disk before folding them and pressing the edges of the disk flat together. Once he had made about 20 he turned to the side and poured just a dab of coconut oil into the skillet, coating the bottom of it with the small amount of liquid. As he began to heat it up he took the strawberry filled dumplings and placed them in the hot oil before covering them the skillet with a lid. "And now we wait." He finished turning back to me with a smile.

"Oh Gods…that looks so yummy…" I whimpered softly as he giggled at my expression. I stuck my tongue out at him only to be surprised when he put a finger coated in strawberry cream on my tongue. It was incredibly tasty and without even thinking I wrapped my lips around his finger sucking it off softly and causing him to turn beet red. Noticing what I was doing, I slowly let his finger fall from my lips bashfully before gently licking his finger tip. Seeing his expression I decided that since I was waiting anyway I'd go ahead and tease him some more and so I began to suck harder on his finger, gently letting my lips glide down it and up it. I could see him blushing more as I smiled at him letting his finger fall from my mouth.

"Sona?" He asked just before I smiled and put some of the cream on his neck before pulling him closer and sucking it off of him. His breath was heavy in my ear as I licked the delicious sweetness from his skin, eager to draw out his moans that were just as tasty as the strawberries. I felt him place his hands on my hips holding me against him and once I'd finished cleaning the sweet substance from his throat I kissed his lips eagerly. We stood that way for a while, our lips pressed against one another's until he remembered the food and pulled away. "It's done." He said smiling as he pulled the now crisp dumplings from the oil and set them on a plate. He smiled offering the plate to me and taking it I pointed to him curiously.

"Hmmm? Oh, no. Don't worry about me I'm fine. I'm really not all that hungry." I frowned softly and picked one of the dumplings up and pushed it towards him. "Really Sona…it's fine." He smiled but I wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. He sighed and reluctantly opened his mouth for me to put the food in. Eating it he swallowed it softly. "There see? Now will you eat your breakfast before it gets cold?" He said shooing me to the table so he could clean. As I sat there enjoying my breakfast the thought suddenly occurred to me that I'd only seen him eat a very choice few times. He must be hungry, how could he not be?

I watched him curiously as he cleaned. "Are you sure you're not hungry?" I asked.

"Hmmm? Yeah. I'm fine."

"It's just that…"

"It's just what?"

"I've only seen you eat…three times. How do you even stay alive like that? Thrice in a week, you must be starving." He shook his head smiling.

"Nah, I eat a lot, you just don't notice."

"I've been with you for nearly every second of every day since you've gotten here. What pray tell have you been eating?" He blushed softly and his eyes shied away from mine as he continued to scrub the pan and bowl clean.

"Don't worry about it…it's not a big deal."

"Really? This again?"

"What again?"

"Every time I ask you a legitimate question you never seem to want to answer me."

"That's because you ask too many questions!" He snapped angrily before catching himself. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have snapped. Just please…don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"That's what you always say, even when you aren't fine. You may not think I can tell but I can. You're hiding something from me again." He frowned at me dropping the dishes in the sink with a clank.

"And you don't keep secrets from me hmmm? Is that it? I have to be completely open with you about every little tiny detail of my life all because you can't leave well enough alone. I don't interrogate you on your life…why do you feel the need to do so for mine?"

"I don't interrogate you. How could you even think that?"

He frowned turning to me with an angry glare. "Oh you don't? How many things have you forced me to tell you considering we've only been with one another for a little more than a week huh? You grill me hard with questions or try to use my feelings for you as a tool to tease me to the point where I can't stand it anymore and won't stop until I tell you everything. Hell, I couldn't even wake up this morning without you forcing me to tell you everything about the nightmare I had. Why can't you just understand that sometimes there are things I don't want to talk about?!" I flinched from his harsh tone. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. He was right…I had been really invasive. No wonder he was so angry…he probably can't even stand being around me with how many personal questions I keep asking him.

"Well…it's just…"

"Just what Sona? It's just what?" He sighed running his hand through his hair. I suddenly felt very small as I looked down at my food.

"I…I just want to know more about you…that's all. You seem so upset…I just want to be able to help you…but I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong." I frowned softly closing my eyes and laying my head on my arms as I pushed the plate away. I wasn't hungry any more.

"Sona…do you really want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you…but I'm worried it will hurt your feelings if I do…"

I looked at him tears in my eyes. "Yes…even if it does hurt my feelings…I want to know." He smiled softly and walked over to me and sat down beside me gently laying his hand on mine, rubbing it.

"I don't like it when you tease me Sona…" he said softly. "That's what's been upsetting me…"

"But you tease me all the time." I protested but he shook his head.

"I don't mean verbal teasing Sona…I mean this whole kissing the truth out of me thing you've got going on. It feels like every time I want to get close to you it's moving too fast…until you want something…then it's okay for you to push the boundaries of our relationship until I give you what you want. It hurts Sona…I want us to be on the same page…and I can't do that when you're constantly flipping back and forth." I frowned at his words. They hurt a lot…but I knew what he meant.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" I said meekly. "I won't do it again…I'm sorry…" He sighed softly before walking over to me and sitting down beside me.

"Sona…where do you want our relationship to be? Do you want it like it is right now? Do you want us to be more intimate? Do you want us to be less? I want to know where you want us to be so I can stay there until you're ready to move on." I looked deep into his eyes and for the first time I realized that I didn't know what I wanted. I wanted him to hold me like he did yesterday…I wanted to feel safe in his arms…but I wanted to know more about him too without him getting upset.

"I'm…not sure what I want. There are times when I just want you to hold me…to just hug me close and tell me it will all be okay. But there are other times…times when I want you to just throw me down and do whatever you like to me. I don't know what I want…but I can tell you this…I want to know you. Not just a little bit, but all of you. I want to know every single possible thing I can learn about you because even though it annoys you when I ask questions about you…it's only because with every answer I feel as though we get even closer." He sighed softly before smiling at me and pulling me into his lap.

"The reason you don't see me eat a lot is because I don't eat in the same way you do." I looked up at him surprised by the sudden change in topic. "You wanted to know right? I don't eat food like you do. I mean obviously I eat food but I do it for the taste not for the nutritional value." I looked at him in wonder and amazement.

"So what do you eat?"

He smiled softly. "Dreams." I looked at him surprised. "That's how I know what you're dreaming Sona…I get fed off the emotions you have while you're dreaming. I feed off my own too…that's why having a nightmare is a very big deal to me…it's like eating a piece of over-ripe fruit. It can make me feel sick to my stomach. But yesterday…when you were sleeping on the couch and had that one dream…" As he spoke his hands absently traced a path from my collarbone to the v between my breasts. "It was one of the best tasting dreams I've had from you yet…" I blushed brightly as I looked at his hand as it fell away from my chest.

"Well…" I whispered softly, feeling a flushed heat beneath my cheeks. "It doesn't just have to be a dream…" Did I want this? My body was at least saying yes. "But just promise…we won't go any further than this okay?" He nodded and kissed my lips lovingly as his hands groped my body. It felt wonderful and just like in my dream I cradled him to my chest feeling his lips over my sensitive skin. "Yes…just like…that…" I purred in his mind as he sucked on my tits. I could tell from the expression in his eyes that he was loving it almost as much as I was and I leaned down kissing him gently on the top of his head. We sat there for a while like that, and I was happy that our relationship had made it to this point. I happened to glance up from his head to see the clock.

"Oh Gods! The train!" I felt both of our disappointment as we straightened ourselves out making sure to give ourselves time to catch the train. It always seemed like these intimate moments of ours were cut short by something more pressing. It didn't take long for us to get dressed and ready for the day before we left the house locking it behind us. We hurried along to the station and as we were on our way there I smiled when I felt his hand search out mine. Taking it, he led me to our platform where the train was already boarding causing us to give a sigh of relief that we hadn't missed it. We both looked at one another out of breath before laughing at our good fortune. Soon the train was racing down the tracks, the two of us sitting across from one another.

After a little while had passed, I was staring out of the window admiring the scenery when Yil's voice echoed in my head. "Sona…about earlier…" I turned to look at him curiously. I'll admit that part of me was incredibly nervous. I dreaded that he may say that he wanted to do more…or worse…that he didn't enjoy it and wanted to do less.

"Yes Yil?" I asked softly as I stretched my hand across the table placing it on his. He gently lifted my hand to his lips giving it a tender kiss before lowering it again.

"I just wanted to say…I hope…that I did well. I know you're not the type who would tell me if I wasn't skilled enough…but I'm sorry if I wasn't." I had to cover my mouth to prevent him from seeing my smile.

"Of course not Yil. You did wonderful…" I replied, and I meant it truthfully. I didn't really have anything to compare it to of course, but Yil's kisses always left my skin with a warm tingle that begged for more. "Yil…?"

"Yes Sona?"

I sighed softly. "I know this may not mean much to you…but as far as I'm concerned…you'll always be my Kori. No one has ever been more devoted to making me happy than you…if I was the Goddess…I'd still want you at my side…" He smiled softly to me with a giggle and left his seat to sidle closer to me so that our outer thighs were touching. I blushed slightly as he kissed my cheek before wrapping an arm around me.

"Thank you…that means a lot to me. As far as I'm concerned Sona…you already are a Goddess. You're MY Goddess. And you should know…that I worship the very ground you walk on." I blushed softly as I felt his hand on my upper thigh, stroking it softly and I quickly glanced around to see that no one had taken notice. I softly took his hand and led it from that sensitive area.

"Patience Yil…I promise once we're home alone I'll let you worship me as you want…but not here, not now." He nodded at me with a smile and when I leaned forward to kiss his cheek suddenly the door to the boxcar slammed open revealing a woman holding a ring about the size of a frisbee. Smirking at the full car she flicked her wrist causing the ring to unfold into four wicked looking blades in the shape of a cross.

"Ladies and gentlemen…just relax and there won't be any trouble. My name is Sivir…and I'd like you to all take whatever valuables you have and hand theme here…otherwise I'm afraid the carpet is going to become a bit more red." Oh no…a robbery?! Here?! I leaned my head down reaching and grabbing my purse before going to slide it into the aisle. But before it reached the end of the table Yil stopped it.

"No Sona…I've got this handled." He said in a voice so cold that I could have sworn I saw fog on his breath.

"Wh-what? Yil, don't you dare. You're not even armed." But he wouldn't listen to me. He stood up moving to the Aisle. Sivir's eyes having landed upon him frowned as she spun the blade skillfully in one hand.

"Listen stranger…I don't have time for heroics…just sit down like a good boy and…"

"Shut up."

"I'm sorry?"

"I said 'Shut up.' You wanted valuables right? Well here I am. I'm the only thing of value that this woman has left. I can tell from what you're wearing that you're from the Shurima desert isn't that right? You should be pretty familiar with the slave trade then. I guarantee you I'm worth a lot more than anything these people can offer you. So take me…and leave the others be." She raised and eye brow making her way towards him and I took a sharp breath. Would she hurt him?

"Maybe so…" she said softly looking him up and down as she walked around him. Yil stayed completely still as she did so and I almost cringed when she stepped closer to him. "But you don't look too strong to me…what makes you say you'd be of any value?"

He smirked softly, turning to face her. "I may not be very strong…but even you've got to admit that I'm rather attractive. I'm sure that there are plenty of Noxian noble women who aren't above having some handsome slave to order around." Sivir smiled softly.

"True enough…I know the perfect woman. Gotta warn you though, she's a bit of a snake."

"Do we have a deal?"

"Be a bit more specific hon, I'm not a mind reader."

"You take me and leave everything else here. Or at the very least, leave this woman alone." She frowned and I could tell she was considering it.

"Hmm…or…I could take both…that way I'd have even more." That was when Yil quickly lashed out with his foot to sweep her ankles from under her, much to the bandit's surprise. As she landed on her back she raised the cross blade forward blocking the downward kick he was following up with. She rolled quickly to the side before returning to her feet.

"Oh...you really are just looks…no brains, no brawn. Now you won't even have that." Gripping the ring tightly I watched as she hurled the cross shaped blade spinning towards him. Almost immediately he fell on to his back narrowly avoiding the blade. He was about to get back up when I saw the blade reverse direction heading back towards him.

"Stay down!" I yelled in my mind but it was too late. The blade was almost upon him and soon it would slice him in two. I closed my eyes to shut out the inevitable end of my Kori's life only for no sound to come. Opening my eyes I looked stunned as he stood like a stork, the one leg he was standing on driven through the center of the windmill blade's ring causing it to spin around his thigh while his other leg remained high and unharmed.

Sivir growled as she drew a dagger from her hip rushing towards him to attack but before she could get there he stomped down on the blade pinning it to the ground. Quickly he used his reaction speed to dodge the dagger's thrust over and over again. "Last chance Sivir." He said flatly. "Leave her alone and take me or I'll have no choice but to harm you."

"Not a chance." She snapped back and in a quick upward kick he knocked the dagger from her grasp sending its blade embedded into the ceiling of the box car. He leapt deftly into the air trading his standing foot as he crane kicked her back a few steps much to her surprise. Reaching down he picked up her cross-blade examining it.

"I have to say Sivir…this is a really interesting weapon." With a twist of the things inner ring the blades rolled back up into the sharp ring like before. "Where I come from…we call a ring like this a chakram. And I promise you…I know how to use it. So I'll give you one…last…chance. Leave, now. Or else I'll expose you to your deepest nightmares imaginable."

"And I said not a chance, you're not the only one with a few tricks up their sleeve." She snapped her fingers and two bandits wielding scimitars burst from behind him. Rushing him I watched amazed as he turned flinging the ring quickly. As it spun it decapitated one of the men before ricocheting off of the box car's wall severing the other man's throat. With one last ricochet it hurtled towards Sivir but just as it was about to reach her I saw Yil move quickly…faster than I'd ever seen anyone move…and caught the dull inside of the blade just before it was pressed against her throat. His left arm shot out grabbing her by the throat as he slammed her against the heavy metal door, lifting her off her feet and slowly choking the life out of her.

"You've chosen unwisely." He growled. I don't know what Sivir managed to see in his eyes that terrified her so greatly, but her hair began to turn white in fear.

"Please!" She rasped. "Make them stop…make them stop! I'll…ungh…do anything!"

I watched as he pulled back the chakram preparing to slice her throat with it and I couldn't watch anymore. I slammed my hands down on to the table standing up. "Yil! Don't you do it!" His eyes glanced towards me with a certain softness that I recognized.

"Stay out of this Sona…she threatened my Goddess…and for that she will suffer for her sins." His voice echoed in my mind as Sivir continued to gasp for breath.

"And as your Goddess I am ordering you to release her. Now!" He bared his teeth at me angrily, the only time I'd seen him show any sign of hostility towards me before he slammed her to the ground roughly causing her to gasp as the color in her hair began to return to normal.

"Thank you…thank you…" Sivir repeated over and over again. Yil's expression was terrifying as he turned back to the gibbering bandit before jamming her ring half way into the boxcar's steel floor right next to her head.

"My Goddess has demanded that I be merciful towards you Sivir…I suggest you count yourself lucky that she were here…had she not been I would have eagerly and joyfully shattered your mind with your darkest fears." I watched as he lifted her by the throat again heading to the side door of the boxcar and opening it causing a loud wind to whip by. I watched as he held her out of the rushing train car with horror. "However…she only has asked that I release you…she didn't specify where…" And before I could stop him he tossed her out of the car moving at 45 miles per hour. She disappeared from view and I quickly stood up with a gasp rushing towards the caboose and stepping over the two dead men. As I looked out on the observation deck I saw her slowly starting to get back to her feet, her arm clearly broken as her good arm clutched at her ribs…also most likely broken.

I had never seen Yil like that before…and if I could help it…I'd never see him like that again. I turned around angrily and marched back to the boxcar. By the time I got there both of the men's bodies were gone, the only evidence of their existence being the small pool of blood on the ground where they had lain. Yil closed the heavy side door filling the boxcar with silence as people whispered amongst themselves, claiming their valuables once more. As I went and sat down he returned to my side sitting beside me.

"Never…again…" I growled in his mind.

"Sorry?"

"You head me Kori. You will never ever do something like that again."

"B-but…I did it to protect you!"

"No buts! You're lucky that I'm still allowing you to sit here beside me after the stunts you pulled. I am pissed at you, more so than you can imagine. You not only put yourself and everyone else in this car in harm's way, but the way you were going to torture that woman…" I paused turning towards him, "I could never…love a man who was intentionally that cruel to someone. Do not make me stop loving you Yil. I won't give you another chance." He frowned at me turning to look away.

"Fine." He said softly and taking a deep breath I went to place my hand softly on his arm. For the first time he recoiled from my touch before placing his chin on his arms.

"Yil…" I said softly.

"I already said fine Sona. You don't have to repeat yourself."

"I'm not…I just wanted to say…since you seemed to have missed it, I love you." He looked towards me and I leaned in kissing his lips softly. I could feel his anger slipping away from him as my kiss summoned the Yil I knew back to me. "I love you so very much."

He kissed me back softly as my hand returned to his arm softly rubbing it affectionately. "I love you too my Goddess." He whispered backas he pressed lovingly against me. "I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"You didn't disappoint me Yil…you were trying to protect me…and I appreciate that. But…that look that was in your eyes when you were choking her and turning her hair white…it terrified me Yil…and I don't ever want to see that look in your eyes again." He nodded reluctantly before allowing me to pull his head into my lap. There I stroked his hair gently, the two of us remaining silent as he fell fast asleep in my arms.

To be continued in Ch. 10 – The Maestro's Miraculous Machine…


	10. The Maestro's Miraculous Machine

Sound & Fury Ch. 10 – The Maestro's Miraculous Machine

Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. I've been flooded by schoolwork, I've been helping my family get ready for Thanksgiving, and I've been getting prepared to move the hell out of my parent's house and into my apartment with Remy and Joey. I've barely even had time for League. By the by, please don't hesitate to review my stories and favorites are always greatly appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. The song this time is **"Savior" by Rise Against.**

The rest of our train ride was filled with awkward silences and the occasional waking nightmare on my part as my mind continued to return time and time again to Yil's actions. He had promised he wouldn't do something like that again…and I wasn't sure I could believe that. I'd never seen him act like that before…never has he been so eager to take the life of another human being. As I woke in a cold sweat for the third time on our eight hour train ride I looked down to the dozing figure in my lap. Almost an hour ago everyone in the car had vacated it, not wishing to sit within the same room as the man who had gone so berserk that he had scared a woman's hair white before throwing her and two corpses out of a moving train. Of course the fact that the large pool of blood still sat coagulating on the floor only thirty feet away from us didn't help much either.

I was honestly surprised they hadn't thrown us off the train yet, probably because the conductor was too afraid of what may happen if he tried. My hand ran through the luxurious silver hair that belonged to my high-priest…my Kori…and I knew that when I had yelled at him earlier I had greatly hurt his feelings. He'd always been protective of me…I knew that…but this was different. He'd never been malicious or sadistic about it until now. My eyes began to feel a burning sensation as hot tears poured from my ducts down my cheek. I sniffled trying to hold it in…but I was just so scared. Not for myself, but for Yil, for the people around us. "Sona?" The sleeping Kalashtar muttered quietly as he stirred, sitting up to look at me with sleepy eyes. "Sona, what's wrong?"

I just shook my head. I didn't want to talk about it…it would only hurt the both of us more than it already had. He looked deep into my eyes, his piercing emeralds gazing through the windows to my soul. "Please…you can tell me Sona…I won't get angry." I frowned and hugged him tight as the tears began streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm so scared…" I told him mentally.

"Scared of what?" He asked holding me in his arms as I nuzzled against his neck.

"You…" He took a deep breath.

"Why are you scared of me?" He whispered, his voice flat and void of emotion.

I looked at him. "I'm scared of what may happen…if you lose control again. They may have been robbers…criminals even…but you didn't have to kill them Yil. You shouldn't have to kill anyone. It scares me that you're able to just take it in stride and sleep so soundly after you just snuffed out the life of two people who still had a lot of time left in their hourglass."

"Sona…I don't feel bad in the slightest. If I hadn't stepped in those men may have killed you…they may have killed everyone one this train…"

"And if you hadn't stepped in to stop that thief everyone would be safe and alive! But instead you had to jump in to a fight and hide behind me to justify what was pure cold-blooded murder!" I pulled away from him still sniffling from my tears as I wiped them away with the back of my tears. "My money isn't important to me, I don't care about it! I could lose every penny and I'd still be okay…there are always ways to get more of it. But you can't bring those people back Yil! You killed them and they're gone forever now." I could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes as I lectured him like a small child who'd just beaten a dog.

"I…I just wanted to keep you safe…" he started.

"No! Don't tell me that. That's a lie. I was safe, we were all perfectly safe save that we would have lost some money. But you just like to tell yourself that it was for my sake so you don't have to accept the consequences of your actions."

"Sona!" He protested but I cut him off again.

"As far as I'm concerned…after what you did, I can't see a difference between you and your brother anymore. You're just as much of a cold, ruthless, no-good murderer as Nocturne!" As soon as the words left me I wanted to take them back. "Yil…I.."

He held up his hand to stop me and shook his head. "No…just…just don't." he said choking on his words before he turned away from me and stood walking to the opposite side of the train car. When he opened the side door of the box car a streak of panic went through me and I thought he was going to try to end it but just as I stood up to pull him away he sat down dangling his legs out of the train as he stared up into the sky, the sun just now drooping beneath the horizon and the stars beginning to show themselves. I sat back down silently putting both of my hands in his lap chastising myself for being so cruel as to compare him to his brother like that. "Do you know what my name means?" His words surprised me, and turning to him I looked at him curiously.

"No." I answered softly.

"Yildizlar Hayaci…in our language it means 'He who dreams of stars'. Whenever I was a little boy, I'd always stare up at the night sky while my mother read me fantastic stories of brave heroes who set out to rescue the people they loved from the hands of some villain who'd taken them. I always wanted to be a hero…to save the person I loved from absolute danger. I knew when I stared up at the stars that somewhere there was a place where the person I was meant to protect would be…and on one night…just like this one…I found you." Thinking he was done I looked down at the table only for him to speak up again. "You want to know the difference between my brother and I Sona? If it's really so hard for you to see why I am nothing like him…" I turned back to him trying not to tear up. "Because unlike my brother…I'd never be such a bastard that I'd be willing to murder a baby in its crib." He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I saved you because I wanted to be a hero. Because I wanted to do something good and meaningful and all it did was make my father and brother despise me. You had it rough because you had no family…you didn't have a voice. Well…I would have gladly traded places with you. My father spent the entire remainder of his life denying that I could ever be his son…my mother tried to be sympathetic but in the end, even she thought I made a mistake when I saved you. And my brother…well…we both know what happened." I could hear him sobbing quietly as he tugged his legs up to his chest. "Every day I told myself the same thing…that I'd done good…that I had managed to save someone who needed me. I told myself every night that every harsh word, every snide remark, every glance of hatred I suffered from my family was worth it so long as I was able to continue keeping you safe."

"Oh Yil…" I thought quietly, "I didn't know…" I stood up and walked towards him sitting next to him and dangling my legs out too. He slid away from me so that there was a large space between us…one that I could feel in my heart not just in my body.

"But you were right…" I looked to him biting my lip. "You were all right. Every word my parents said was true, just as everything you said just now was true. I'm not a hero…I'm nothing but a hypocritical failure. I killed those people because I thought that's what a hero would do…but if I was wrong…then maybe I can't be trusted. Maybe I don't deserve to live anymore." I quickly grabbed his hand holding it tightly. He turned towards me tears in his eyes as I stared harshly back.

"Don't you dare think of talking that way…you are a hero, you're my hero. You've saved me as a baby, you've saved me as a little girl and every day you've saved me from being alone, so don't even think that this world would be better off without you because without you there is no world for me."

"It would be better off without me." He said tugging his hand from my grasp. "I dare you to prove me wrong. If not for me…you'd be a Goddess…you'd be able to heal everyone…there would be no suffering in the world because of your mercy. Those bandits wouldn't have died because there would be no bandits…only happiness. I ruined the entire world's chance at paradise thinking I had done the right thing…and now the biggest albatross around my neck just told me that I'm just a cold-blooded killer…so prove it. Prove to me that the world wouldn't be better off had I never been born." I sat there quietly as tears formed in my eyes, I didn't know what to say to get through to him…I had been so stupid to hurt him this badly…and now he thought he was worthless. How could I show him how much he was worth to me? "Yeah…that's what I figured." He said softly looking back down at the rushing ground. "I've made up my mind…once I get the crystal essence from Nocturne…I'm turning you into the Goddess…and when I do I'm going to redeem my mistakes…there is no room for a screw up like me in paradise. Everyone hates me…even you've come to hate me. There isn't much point to sticking around anymore."

"I don't hate you!" I screamed in his head. "How could you even think that?!" He turned towards me shocked as I leapt at him hugging him tightly and tackling him to the floor of the train. "I don't hate you…I just want to save you while there is still something left to save." I sniffled as I began to cry against him. "I don't want to be the Goddess…I don't want you to see me as a mistake. I love you Yil…no matter what you think I feel, the truth is I love you and you'd better not leave me here alone. So stop being so stupid! I just don't want to see you kill any more people! Is that so much to ask of you?" I felt his arms wrap around me and hold me close as I sobbed into his shoulder. "I don't care what everyone else thinks about you…I love you and you're my hero. Even if no one else thinks that of you, I do! I don't want to be viewed as an albatross or as a mistake. I want you to view me as someone who cares enough about you that I'm willing to do anything if it means making sure you're alive and safe." I laid there on his chest shivering like a frightened kitten in the rain. "I'm sorry for what I said…I didn't mean it, I was just so angry that you could be so laid back after putting all of us in jeopardy like that and then killing two people in addition to it. All I want is for us to be a normal couple…I just want to be able to call you my boyfriend and go on normal dates and have normal fights." I collapsed into him the dam of my emotions breaking and flooding out of me.

I felt him lift my chin to look deep into his seagreen eyes and smiling at me he gently kissed my lips. "Okay…" he whispered.

"Okay?"

"That's all I've wanted too…I want to be your boyfriend. I want for us to have a normal life together…" I felt so happy in his arms and I couldn't stop myself from kissing him over and over again. "I promise, I won't leave you…I won't do anything dangerous like that again…okay?" I nodded tears still on my cheeks as we held one another on the train's floor. "And Sona…" I looked at him lovingly. "I'm sorry…I said some things I didn't mean too…you're not a mistake…I could never see you as a mistake. You make me so happy…nothing as beautiful and as amazing as you could possibly be a hindrance to me."

"Thank you…" I replied as I nuzzled closer to him, his warm embrace easing the pain and fears that had resided in my heart. I hoped and prayed that his words were truthful. I'd do anything to make sure that he and I weren't apart for long. I reached up and grabbing his hand I wrapped my pinky around his in a romantic gesture. "I'll never let you go." I said quietly. He smiled and with his free hand he tenderly stroked my cheek. Just as he went to kiss me again the train screeched to a halt, the side door slamming shut from the momentum.

"I…umm…I guess we're here." He said blushing softly. I nodded, my cheeks also a bright pink as I stood up and offered him my hand to help him to his feet.

"Well…you know…we should probably leave. Before someone finds out…you know…" I pointed towards the giant pool of dried blood. Nodding Yil took my hand and lead me to the side door. Opening it quietly the two of us slipped off the train closing the door and heading to the platform. The night now fully upon us, it was time for us to find an inn, one that we could stay at before we went to the academy in the morning.

Slipping into the cozy building the two of us walked to the counter where a bored looking woman sat with a magazine flipping through its pages with a yawn. "One King or two queens?" She asked without even looking up from the book. I looked at Yil who simply shrugged.

I waved at the woman trying to get her attention. Not responding to my gestures I frowned before hitting the bell loudly causing her to look up. "Hey! I just asked one king or two queens. Which do you want?" I pointed to my throat and opened my mouth explaining my lack of ability to speak.

"Oh…Oh my goodness I'm so sorry! I had no idea…umm…here which one do you want?" I held up two fingers and nodding the woman quickly went to fetch the key. Returning to me with the key I bowed my head in thanks before Yil and I turned to find our room.

"You know I could have answered her." He whispered softly. I turned to him giving him a light wink.

"I know…but she was being rude. Sometimes it can be fun to watch people squirm a little. Besides, I bet from now on she'll be a lot more polite to guests."

He chuckled softly as we arrived to our room. "Never underestimate the power of an angsty teenager working at a part time job." Holding the door open for me I smiled and placed a thankful kiss on his cheek before slipping past him. The room was very plain, not much more than the beds and a TV. Walking further in I threw my stuff on one of the beds before collapsing on it. Despite how much I had slept on our trip over here, I still felt exhausted. Sitting down beside me Yil smiled and gently ran his hands through my hair. A grin formed on my lips as I adjusted my position so that my head was laying in his lap. This was one of those romantic interactions I craved so much. Every time we were in this position with one another it always felt so wonderful that I didn't know what to do. A loud thump against the wall knocked me free from my thoughts.

"What was that?" I sent him.

"I'm not sure." He said softly before there was another loud thump against the wall. We could hear two voices giggling through the wall.

"K-kal!" a woman giggled, "we're disturbing the people next door."

"Shh…it's okay Ahri…they can't possibly hear us…" A male voice answered as Yil and I looked to one another in shock and surprise.

"Are they…?"

"I…I believe so…"

We heard the female's voice again. "Mmm…Kal…are…are you sure we should be…"

"It's okay Ahri…just relax…I'll make you feel wonderful."

"Mmm…you already are Kal…" Oh Gods. They were. I looked to Yil, questioningly. What the hell were we going to do?

"Oh Gods Ahri…this feels absolutely wonderful…I didn't know you could bend like that…" Yil smirked softly before shouting out.

"Yeah me neither! Holy crap…that's some flexibility." I covered my mouth to hide my grin as the two next door fell silent. A soft and shaky voice called over.

"S-sorry…we didn't realize you could hear us…"

"No worries. Try the bathroom, I'm sure it's much quieter in there." Yil called out again. There was no response this time and I looked at him playfully smacking them.

"I almost feel bad that you interrupted them. They sounded like they really loved one another." Yil laughed softly.

"I'm sorry, did you want to keep listening? Maybe I can go knock on the door and ask them to be a bit louder so we can hear them a bit more clearly."

"Shut up." I giggled wrapping my arms around his waist. He smiled and laying down beside me he held me in his arms causing me to blush softly. It wasn't long before I had fallen asleep in his arms, eagerly awaiting his presence in my dreams.

The next morning I awoke to find him stull cuddling me close and keeping me warm. As reward for his embrace I gave him a gentle kiss on the chin causing his eyes to open softly. He yawned lightly and smiled down at me kissing my forehead. "Good morning Sona." He whispered to me.

"Good morning." I responded back cheerfully. "Are you ready to go to the academy?" He beamed brightly at me and nodded. After a quick breakfast in the lobby we were dressed and ready to go meet the man they called 'The Donger'. Standing outside of the academy the large glittering building was incredibly intimidating as we stared up at it.

"Wow…" was all Yil could muster before we looked towards the front entrance, trying not to look to out of place, despite that we were all a good four feet taller than a majority of the students. Making our way through the hustle and bustle of academics I managed to find a directory and quickly began reading the list of names until we found the one we were searching for. Professor Heimerdinger, classroom 1337. The two of us immediately followed the map on the directory until we found the room we were looking for, knocking politely and waiting until we were called.

"Ach, come in, come in!" A heavily accented voice called out and looking at one another Yil and I entered the small room that was packed floor to ceiling with a bunch of technological junk. Sitting at a chair with a hydraulic lift attached to it so that the seat could raise up and down was a small man wearing a lab coat. As the chair rotated we were both shocked to see what we had thought to be his hair was in fact actually his head, morphed into the shape of a gigantic brain. I recoiled in surprise bumping into Yil who wrapped his arms around me , causing my heart rate to return to normal. "Jes, jes I know mein appearance can be rather surprising. Vat vas it that I could do for ze two of you?"

"Professor Donger?" Yil asked in identification.

"Donger? Now zis is a name I've not heard for a good vhile. You must be ze two here for ze Sonic Oscillating Neutron Atomizer, is zis correct?" Yil looked at me in surprise before turning back to the doctor.

"That sounds right…but I've got to ask…what made you decide to call it that?" I looked at Yil puzzled. What did it matter what he called it so long as it did what we needed.

"Vel, I suppoze it vas just vat came to mind when I named it. I alvays name mein inventions after they're purpose. Out of curiosity vhy do you ask?" Yil looked at the both of us.

"Nothing…just that it seemed a tad bit too coincidental." Coincidental? What did he mean? I wanted to press him further but the professor simply dropped the subject before grabbing what looked like a pair of nylon gloves, the fingers and palm coated in metal bands to form what looked like parts of a gauntlet sewn into cloth.

"Vell, at any rate, zis is the item you came for. Ze fabric zat you zee is ze most astounding discovery I've made in a long while. It iz able to absorb ze impacts of any substance and determine itz resonance frequency before re-emitting it through ze metal. This causes it to create ze warbling effect that you have requested in ze direction zat you aim the palm of your hand towards. Observe." Putting one of the gloves on his hand the doctor flicked a crystal glass. As it chimed softly he pointed the glove at it and the chime began to fade away, replaced by a loud humming from the glove. Suddenly the chime occurred again at a much higher volume and the glass shattered on itself. "Zere you have it." He said pulling the gloves off. Yil looked at it and took the glove.

"Erm…that's great Doc…but we're kind of looking for some way to create our own frequency from scratch…we're kind of fighting something that requires a certain binaural beat so that we can force it to manifest. Any thoughts?"

"Ah yes! I remember you talking about zis as well. Here, take a look." He took a small wooden case and turned it towards us. Yil looked at it curiously and opened the latch revealing several foot-long metal rectangular prisms with a mallet attached.

"Hand bells?" Yil asked curiously.

"Affirmative. Ze bells vibrations are perfect for vat you wish. By ringing zem you'll be able to emulate any audible frequency." Yil and I looked at one another and shrugged.

"Alright Professor, sounds great. How much do we owe you?" Yil asked as he reached for his wallet.

"Zat'll be 20,000 Valors." Yil's hand froze.

"Erm…Sona maybe you should take this one." He said blushing. I shook my head with a light grin and kissed his cheek reassuringly. It was sweet of him to think to pay, but to be honest I expected Heimerdinger's price to be a little steep. Especially since this was a custom job. I quickly wrote him a check, my signature as per usual replacing the 'o' in my name with a heart.

"Thank you kindly milady." Heimerdinger said bowing politely as he excitedly took the check. "Zis vill allow me zat new particle accelerator I've been saving for. I've revorked some of mein designs to implement an atomic collider on ze top of mein turrets."

"Well best of luck with that Doc." Yil said and the two of us turned snickering softly to one another as we left his lab. As we opened the door the two of us nearly bumped into another Yordle covered head to toe in fur carrying a blow pipe with a small safari hat on his head.

"Oh no…please tell me you didn't give him a lot of money…" the small creature squeaked. I nodded in the affirmative curious as to why he didn't want us to give the Professor any money. The yordle began grumbling to himself as he walked off. "This is going to be an absolute riot. Now things are going to be even more broken than usual with him."

"Oh ummm sir…!" Yil called after him. The small creature turned back to him.

"Hmmm?"

"You uhh…you dropped your mushroom." Yil pointed at the small fungus that was laying on the ground. The small furry creature looked at it then looked back to Yil.

"Don't step on it." Then without a word he disappeared further down the hall way. It wasn't until later that we found out that the yordle was involved in a terrible accident. He had simply been walking by, minding his own business, when he happened to trip and fall through a nearby window, only to fall into an empty lab where the students had been experimenting with Nitroglycerin. No one seemed too torn up about the loss, but it was still a sad thought that anything could happen at any given time.

As we continued out of the building and into the streets of the City of Progress I gently tapped Yil on the shoulder causing him to turn back to me. "Yil…why did you say that the name was a coincidence…?" I asked. The comment had been bothering me the entire time we were there and smiling softly Yil gently kissed my forehead.

"Well…think about it for a second. The Sonic Oscillating Nucleus Accelerator…How would you shorten that name?"

"I suppose you would call it the S.O….oh my Gods."

"Ah see, now you picked up on it." He chuckled softly. "Maybe the doctor was right…maybe it is just a coincidence…but as far as I'm concerned…" He said slipping the glove on to his left hand. "If it works even half as beautifully as you do it was money well spent." I blushed softly and nodded with a lop-sided smile on my face as we returned to our hotel room to pack.

My bag open on my bed I continued to stuff what little belongings I had brought with me…toiletries, dirty clothing, etc. when I felt Yil's arms wrap around my waist. If I could have I would have squealed in surprise when he pulled me back with him on to his lap where he was sitting on the opposite bed and smiling I wrapped an arm around him so that my hand was on the back of his head drawing his lips to my exposed neck. "Oh wow…what's the occasion for this?" I giggled in my mind teasingly.

"No occasion I just was thinking about our next door neighbors last night…you know…we…" I stopped him there.

"Down boy. As much as I love your hands on me…I'm not quite ready to take it that far." I could nearly feel his disappointment behind me but without a word he continued to kiss and suck on my neck. "I'm sorry Yil…I know you're probably disappointed." I said with a quiet gasp of pleasure from his kisses.

"What if…" he began but paused.

"If?"

"If we didn't go that far…what if we just stayed in the heavy petting area?" I could feel his hand on my exposed thigh stroking it gently and thus stoking my internal flames.

"Well…I…" I stammered shyly as his hand crossed over into my inner thigh, his fingertips brushing over the cotton fringe of my panties. This felt as though it were moving far too quickly. We shouldn't be doing this yet…but my body craved his attention. As his hands began to stroke me through my panties I clutched at his hair, weaving my fingers through silky silver as I felt his hand running up my stomach to my breast. I turned my head and kissed him hungrily as his touch fueled the fiery passion burning within me. Just as I felt his fingers slip my panties aside to stroke me more intimately images flashed in my mind. The train…the blood pooling on the floor as Yil looked upon the two dead men with bloodlust in his eyes. Sivir's hair turning snow white just from gazing into Yil's eyes just before he threw her off the train nearly killing her. I quickly pulled back pushing him away as I shook my head.

"I'm soryr Yil…I'm just…I'm not ready for this yet…" I whispered softly pulling my knees up to my chest. I wish that were the truth. The truth was I was afraid of him…despite the fact we had discussed it something inside of me still feared the murderous fury that lay just beneath the surface of his kind eyes. My heart was pounding…but it wasn't from the kiss or his touch…it was from the visions burned into my mind of the men he had killed and the woman he had nearly frightened to death.

"Sona…I…" He went to hug me but my body instinctively flinched and I was sure he sensed the fear in my mind. Sure enough a look of hurt came to his eyes before he sighed softly. "Alright…I understand…" he whispered. I watched as he stood up going outside of our room on to the balcony. He stood there leaning on the rampart before turning his head to the side to look at our other neighbors. His lips moved inaudibly as he seemed to strike up a conversation before he reached over and when he brought his hand back in it was a cigarette. Placing the thing in between his lips I watched as he exhaled a large cloud of black smoke, similar to the one formed by his brother. As he held the cigarette between his middle and ring finger I could see he was visibly shaking.

I felt terrible that I had in some way driven him to this, but I didn't know what to do. I couldn't help that at one moment I loved him and at another I was terrified of him. My heart was torn in two and I didn't know what to do other than to just act on what I felt as soon as I felt it. I watched him that entire time…smoking that damned cigarette until all that was left was a filter and a pile of ash on the banister. As he flicked the filter away I was shocked as I watched him climb onto the banister, standing there looking out over the city. We were on the third floor…if he fell…well I didn't want to think of that possibility. I began to move quickly towards the door but I was worried if I opened it, it would surprise him and he'd fall. So I simply stood there, frozen by my own indecision as I attempted to come up with a solution to prevent him from ending it all. But…he didn't jump. He just stood there, the wind blowing through his clothes and his hair, I had to come closer and so gently grasping the door handle I slid it open softly so as not to startle him.

"What do you want Sona?" He asked in a voice that broke my heart.

"I want you to come down from there." I replied. "You're scaring me."

"The fact that you're scared of me is precisely the reason I'm on the banister in the first place." He muttered and I knew what he meant.

"I'm sorry…I can't…"

"No you're not."

"What?"

"You're not sorry." He said turning back to me the wind blowing his coat and hair to where they covered up most of his tear stained face. "You're not sorry in the slightest."

"How could you say that? Do you think I enjoy watching you hurt?" I asked quietly.

"It's become something of a pattern hasn't it? Even today we've gone through the cycle. We went from fear and hurt to love and affection and back again. Maybe that's the difference between us Sona…unlike you…I know how I feel. I know I'm in love with you…but you don't know if you should love me or want me dead…that's what hurts the most."

"I could never want you dead! Why would you even suggest that?"

He frowned at me. "Prove me wrong. Prove to me that you aren't afraid of me." I stood there and stroked my arm ashamed. "Yeah…that's what I had guessed would happen." As he turned away from me he said, "You can go back inside. I don't plan on killing myself. That is the only reason you came out here isn't it? So you could avoid having a guilty conscience had I decided to end it all? Well conscience assuaged: I'm not killing myself." I shook my head.

"I…I can't help it…" I said softly. "Is it so bad that I care about you?"

He sighed softly. "At this point…yes. It is the single most painful thing you could do to me at this point is to twist the knife by telling me that you care." I clutched onto my arm. Was that really the case? Was my love for him doing more harm than good?

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't want you to 'do' anything Sona. I'm not going to force you to love me and I'm not going to force you to hate me either. Even if I could or wanted to that doesn't change the fact that you'd only be feeling that way because I told you to instead of genuinely doing so. I wish Ryze had never taken my powers from me…at least then you'd still see me as some perfect lover instead of as what you called me earlier…a monster." I covered my mouth as tears started to roll down my cheeks. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" I asked shakily.

"Shed your crocodile tears…it's starting to get old. Every time this happens…whenever you can't decide what you feel you start crying trying to make me feel bad so I'll just drop the whole thing. But it won't work anymore Sona. You're going to have to face your feelings someday…and that day is today. I can handle not having a physical aspect of our relationship Sona…that's never been something I've cared for greatly. But the fact that you treat my mistake on the train…yes, I admit it a mistake now…as though I'd forced you to watch as I'd beaten a starving puppy; well to put it simply…it's just stupid and immature. People die Sona…every day. You live in Demacia…hundreds of soldiers die in Noxian conflicts and I guarantee you that they don't do it for a reason nearly as noble as mine. But you don't shed a single tear for any of them. You don't cry for Jarvan when he shoves his spear through the hearts of his enemies forcing them to choke on their own blood and bile."

I swallowed painfully shutting my eyes tight. I didn't want to picture this…I didn't want to picture any of it. "That's not fair…" I whispered.

"No. You know what's not fair? I will tell you what's unfair Sona: the fact that right now the only thing stopping me from taking a swan dive to the pavement is the fact that I love you so much that I know it would break your heart to watch me do it. You can't even grant me the peace that death would bring me for your own selfishness."

"Selfishness?! I don't want to see you get killed and that makes me selfish? What about you huh? You just said so yourself that you'd be more than willing to kill yourself if you could do it without giving a damn about what would happen to the people who care about you."

"Person."

"What?"

"The person who cares about me. There isn't any people…there isn't some group of friends tucked away somewhere…there's you. That's it. And even you…the only friend I have left in the world…can't decide if you want me around or if you want me to just disappear. So that's it…I've done my thinking and considering and I've come to the solution." He turned to face me with tears in his eyes that matched my own. "If you can't decide…then I'll decide for you."

"No! You can't do that! You don't get to make that decision, not for yourself and not for me!" I stood up quickly…but not quickly enough.

"Good bye Sona. I hope you meet a man who will help you feel safe and unafraid. After all…who could ever love a monster like me?" I watched as his tear fell from his cheek to land with a splash on the banister. And with those words I watched as he let himself fall backwards, off of the banister and towards the earth below.

To be continued in Chapter 11 – The Anthem of Life and Death…


	11. The Anthem of Life and Death

Sound & Fury Chapter 11 – The Anthem of Life and Death

Author's note: Alright, so I'm really sorry guys that it's been taking me a bit longer than normal to update chapters. There are multiple reasons for this, though the easiest way to explain is with one word that fills college students with dread everywhere: finals. That being said hopefully by the end of next week I'll be updating more regularly. Without further ado, this chapter's song is **Youth by Foxes**.

Time seemed to slow down as I watched Yil's body move in an arc to fall from the banister. I opened my mouth to shout to him, but no sound came out. What did I expect? I hadn't been able to warn my mother…and now I would watch as another person I cared about died at my inability to save them. I rushed towards him as he began to fall I'd pull him down…that was what I'd do. I'd save him at the last second and ensure that he was okay. Every step felt like I was dragging a train car behind me, my heart racing into overdrive as my hand reached outward, my fingertips desperately attempting to find some sort of hold. A tear fell from my eye as my fingers just barely missed his sleeve, and I could see from the look on his face that he was ready to embrace his fate.

But I wasn't.

Again my fingers stretched outward and praying to the Gods I grasped his wrist holding him tightly and stopping his quick descent. He looked up at me as he swayed softly, and I could feel my sweaty hands causing my grip to become weaker. He looked up at me with those viridian eyes. "Sona! Let go!" He cried out as his weight caused me to lean forward a bit over the rail. I shook my head, concentrating far too hard to speak to him as I tried to pull him back up over the banister. I felt him starting to squirm, his other hand reaching for mine to pry it loose, but instead I sank my fingernails into his flesh. I wouldn't let it end like this, not a chance. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt myself starting to fall over the banister.

"Sona…" he said softly now. "I need you to listen to me. I know you don't want me to fall…but if you don't let me go we'll both fall and you'll die too. You have a whole life to lead, you're going to find someone who makes you happy and you'll have beautiful children. You'll become the greatest musician not only in Valoran but in all of Runeterra. You don't need me for any of that…just let me go." I shook my head violently as I regained my footing.

"NO! I'm not going to let you fall Yil! Do you think you're the only one without friends in the world? The only person who has absolutely nobody who cares enough about them to know that they need them? The truth is Yil I need you! I don't just want your love, I need it and that scares the hell out of me! So don't tell me that my life will be better without you, because you have no idea what you mean to me. I didn't even know what you meant to me until now. So please…I'm begging you, don't give up now. Don't leave me all alone again!" A loud crack resounded as the banister began to break beneath our combined weight. "Yil!" I cried out for him and with another loud crack I found myself falling…tumbling through the air. This was it…this was how I was going to die…all I could hope is that I would die quickly…and that Yil and I would be together in the afterlife. As we fell I pulled myself closer to him, I wanted to hold him in my arms one last time before the end. But the end never came. I heard a loud audible crack and my eyes opened to see Yil's arm grabbing tightly onto another banister. I looked at him with tears in my eyes and looking down Yil's sad and angry expression faded softly to one of concern and determination.

"Sona, hold on to me tight! I'm not going to let you fall, you hear me?"

I nodded and took a glance down, we had fallen at least two hundred feet. Now we were two stories off the ground, still a good fifty foot drop. That was when I noticed the pained look in his eyes just before he clenched them shut and began to lift me with one arm to have me grab hold of the banister. That second crack I had heard wasn't the banister…it was his arm. He had grabbed on to it and nearly torn his arm off in the process all to save me and he didn't shed a single tear doing it. He groaned as he used his broken arm to help lift me up to the banister until I had managed to grab on. Knowing he wouldn't be able to pull himself over the rail I quickly climbed over and reached to pull him up. But just as I did the banister snapped. I watched, arm out reached for him as he fell the remaining distance, his eyes wide just before hitting the ground with a sickening crunch below.

"Yil!" I cried out mentally. "Yil…please say something." Silence. Not a single word. I quickly opened the door that led into an empty room and hurried outside to find his body strewn on the pavement. His eyes were wide open with a blank expression. He didn't move an inch, not a budge. I was sure that I had lost him again. I sniffled as tears began to roll off my cheeks and leaning down I wrapped my arms around my broken Kori. "Yil…I'm so sorry…I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean it when I called you a monster…you're not a monster. Please Yil…just wake up." I hugged him tightly his body limp in my arms when I felt a sudden thump. His heart was beating. I was so shocked I nearly dropped him on to the pavement but managing to control myself I softly laid him back down and put my ear against his chest. Sure enough, his heart was beating normally. I could even feel his chest rising and falling with his breath. I wanted to cry out for help, but I knew that I could not. I quickly ran into the streets to find someone else and quickly I tugged someone into the alley way.

"What the...? Who the hell are…?! Is that a body?!" I pointed towards Yil before gesturing that he had fallen from the balcony. The person realizing I couldn't speak immediately pulled out their phone dialing for an ambulance. I gently stroked his hair as the tears kept falling and when the Ambulance finally came, I started to climb in before one of the paramedics held up his hand blocking my way.

"We're sorry miss, but it's best that you don't see what we're going to do." I tried to push my way past him anyway but he still held me back. "Miss! We're not allowed to let you ride with him unless you're family." I stomped my foot angrily, demanding I be let in. He was my family…perhaps not by blood, not even by adoption. But he was all I had, and I wasn't going to just let them take him away without me. Another EMT came forward and put his hand on his colleagues shoulder.

"Let her through. Can't you see in her eyes that she really cares about this man?" The first EMT sighed moving aside and mouthing a thank you to the other medic I sat on the bench next to the gurney they had put Yil on. I watched as they immediately began setting up an IV and injecting him with multiple kinds of fluids. Once they were done I reached out, my hand trembling as I took his. I prayed silently to the Gods that he would be okay. This was the second time I'd seen him this close to Death's door and I couldn't help but feel that it was all my fault. Sure he had tried to kill himself…it was his fault he had fallen…but if it hadn't been for me…had I not been so harsh about his actions on the train, he wouldn't have been on the banister in the first place. As the ambulance glided across the streets quickly I found myself lost in the rhythm of the sirens and the beeping of the machine that marked the heartbeat of the man I loved.

When we finally arrived at the Hospital I wasn't allowed in the operation room with him, the doctors forcing me to stay in the waiting area while they underwent the delicate surgery needed to repair the trauma. Nearly eight hours went by; I tried hard to get some sleep while I waited but every time I closed my eyes all I could see was Yil's crumpled figure lying on the pavement. When at last the doctor came out of the operating room I rushed to him immediately tugging his arm to find out if Yil was okay. The doctor held out his hand to stop me.

"Miss, you need to calm down. Your friend is out of surgery, but I fear he's still unconscious. He took severe damage to many of his internal organs, you were smart to get attention immediately. Had he been even a few minutes later and there may have been nothing we could do. He managed to dislocate on of his shoulders very badly and he had nearly broken all of his ribs. He had a spinal fracture that was just slightly off center: had he twisted one way or the other when he fell he may have been completely paralyzed for life. Possibly even worse. One of the broken ribs missed his heart by a few centimeters and managed to puncture his lung but since the wound wasn't too deep we were able to stop the internal bleeding and repair the damage." I swallowed nervously and tried to ask if he was okay now. "Don't worry, we're going to keep him here. He's going to need constant supervision, but if you like you're more than welcome to stay with him. He's a lucky man to have someone like you to care for him, I just hope he has a lot of fight left in him. I don't know how he survived, some of the wounds I saw would have caused any lesser man to die instantly on impact, but this one managed to go into a coma which could be worse depending on who you spoke to. Luckily, he only suffered a minor concussion, nothing too severe. It seems his body hit the ground before his head did and softened the blow a bit. Based on our medical reports, he should be out of the coma. There isn't anything we can do now, whether or not he wakes up from this coma is in his hands now."

The doctor could tell by my expression that I was worried sick about what happened. I wanted so desperately for him to be okay, I just had to see him. I had to tell him how sorry I was, before it could be too late.

"Would you like to see him?" The doctor asked. I nodded quickly and the doctor escorted me down the winding hallways of the hospital. We walked past what felt like hundreds of rooms, each one containing someone with a various ailment or illness. But all I could focus on was one patient who lay at the end of this fluorescent linoleum made tunnel. As the doctor opened the door, immediately I was greeted by the sound of a respirator and his heart monitor beeping steadily. As I peered inside my heart nearly broke in two as I saw him. The man who had caused me to feel such powerful emotions lay in the cot, his torso wrapped in bandages and his right arm in a sling. Tubes were connected in every which way. Feeding tubes, breathing tubes, IV tubes; a plethora of serpentine plastic was hooked to him as the machines kept his body functioning while he was absent like a well-organized house sitter. "Don't be scared…" The doctor whispered softly. "It looks a lot worse than it is. He's still able to breathe on his own, but we're trying a new respiratory medication. The feeding tube is of course self-explanatory and the IV is being used to keep him sedated and hydrated in the event he wakes up. Should he come to he'll feel some pain and discomfort but nowhere near as much as he would without it." I bowed giving the doctor my thanks as I made my way to his left side. Pulling up a chair, I didn't even notice when the doctor left and closed the door behind him.

I gently ran my fingertips down his exposed arm, my eyes falling on the terrible scars on the inside of his side where they had to repair certain parts of his rib cage. I could feel the hot tears welling up in my eyes as my hand reached his. I squeezed it softly, my fingers intertwining with his own. "Please Yil…please don't give up." I begged in my mind as I leaned forward to nuzzle his hand with my cheek. "I know…I've never been the religious type…but Gods…if you're there…please, please don't let him die."

I stayed there at his side all day. Nurses came by every half hour to check his blood pressure and ensure that his vitals were stable. They were like clockwork, and they were how I kept track of time while I did whatever I could to try to help him come back to me. The nurses were very kind, they even brought me food so I didn't have to leave him. "It's astounding…" one had said, "ten years I've been working in this hospital…and this is the first time I've ever seen a girlfriend so loyal to her boyfriend that she hasn't left his side in three days." Three days. Was that how long it had been? I shook my head, trying to explain that he wasn't my boyfriend, but she simply help up her hand. "Say no more, I understand. You two aren't an item…but as much as you care about him…I don't see why not."

Why not indeed? Would having him as my boyfriend really be so bad? I know we had confirmed it before…but the truth is…it didn't feel natural. It didn't really seem like our relationship was ever stable. Either he'd say or do something or I'd say or do something and soon our love which was rising like a phoenix suddenly began to plummet to the ground below. There's a tale about a man who wanted to be closer to the heavens so he made wings of wax. But when he got too close to the sun they melted causing him to fall back down. That was what our relationship was made of…wax. When things got too hot, we fell apart, just like Icarus' wings. Suddenly, while I was lost in thought the heart monitor began to pick up tempo. His heart began beating just a little bit faster and as his eyes fluttered open the nurse immediately called for assistance. Pushing me lightly out of the way a few more staff cam and began working quickly to remove his tubes so he could breathe more easily through his mouth and nose. "Sona?" he groaned softly as they removed his feeding tube, and I could hear him looking around for me.

"I'm here Yil…I'm right here." I mentally sent him before things fell quiet again. When the nurses managed to leave he watched after them as I gripped his hand tightly in mine. As soon as the door closed he turned his head back to me.

"I'm glad you're okay." He whispered softly.

"Shhh…save your strength. You need to rest. You're okay now…everything is going to be alright now that you're awake." Yil looked at me his emerald green eyes reflecting the fluorescent light of the hospital's overhead illumination.

"This doesn't change anything Sona." He said softly. I felt my heart stop for a moment, breaking hard under his words.

"Don't you ever learn?!" I shouted in his head. "What would ending your life accomplish huh? Nothing. It wouldn't accomplish anything."

He frowned. "For one…it would end my pain."

"Don't be stupid, you're on a Vicodin drip idiot. You're being given pain killers."

"That's not what I meant…I meant this whole thing between us Sona. I can't handle these ups and downs anymore. You should have just left me to bleed out on the pavement. Or even better, you shouldn't have tried to stop me at all."

"You lied to me. You said you weren't going to try to kill yourself. Why did you say that if you intended to jump the entire time?" He sighed softly turning so that he couldn't look me in my eyes which had filled with tears again.

"Because…I didn't want you to stop me…and I certainly didn't want you to fall off with me. Do you know the main difference between us Sona? Purpose. You have a promising future ahead of you Sona. You've got a great purpose in life and unlike you I've got nothing to look forward to except a dead brother that will seal my fate as the last one of my kind. The world doesn't need me around Sona…as far as I'm concerned I'm just taking up space and air." I squeezed his hand tightly and shook my head.

"That's not true!" He turned to look at me again. "That isn't true at all Yil. You are needed in the world, and you've got just as promising of a destiny. Do you honestly think that once you take away Nocturne's powers that it will be the end of it? That your story will be done and there would be no chapters left to write? If you do then you're an even bigger idiot than I thought."

"Oh and what is my destiny then Sona? If you know oh so much about how my life should play out, please enlighten me as to what I should do. After all you seem to greatly enjoy sticking your nose deep enough into my problems that you've just got an answer for everything. Because I'm just an idiot to you."

"Yil please…I've already almost lost you once…please just listen to me." I whispered as I squeezed his hand with mine. "You are needed in the world. You don't have to be some dream guru or some high priest or even a vigilante."

"Oh really?" He laughed weakly. "Where? Where does this world need me then? Please tell me this great place where I'm needed so badly they can't bear to lose me."

"Right here." I replied. "The only thing you need to be Yil…is mine."

"Oh please Sona. You made it abundantly clear in our hotel the way you feel about me. I'm not going to let you try to assuage your conscience by convincing me to that you truly love me." I felt a tear fall on to his hand.

"Of course I love you Yil. That's why I tried to stop you from jumping…it's why we took this train all the way here to Piltover…it's the entire reason I'm helping you to get your brother's powers…it's all because I care about you! Why can't you see that?"

"Because every time I think that I've seen how you feel…you turn around and slap me in the face with my own feelings. I can't handle that any more Sona…I'm tired of all of the mixed signals and terminology. I'm done with the semantics and your argumentative reasons to dislike me. So again…you should have just left me to die. So…I think it'd be better if you just left." My eyes went wide.

"You can't mean that."

"I do. Just leave me alone Sona, leave me to die in peace."

"But-"

"I said GET OUT!" He shouted angrily pulling his hand away from mine. I stared at him as I began to cry again. But I didn't want that…I didn't want him to know how badly he had hurt me. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

Standing up I turned and went to leave the room before stopping in the doorway and turning back. "Yil…when you finally get your senses back and realize how much of an asshole you've been…you know where I live. I'm going back to Demacia. Have a nice life." I whispered as I shut my eyes tightly before opening the door to his hospital room. As it shut behind me I pressed against the wall of the hallway sliding down on to the floor and burying my face in my knees as tears began to stream like rivers from my eyes. I stayed there for ten minutes until finally I picked myself back up. I needed to go back home…maybe there I'd feel better. All I wanted was to just forget about Kori or Yil or whatever the hell he's become. I wanted to get rid of all this pain in my chest and I had hoped that maybe if I drank enough I'd forget how much I was hurting.

As the doors slid open at the front of the Hospital I shivered pulling my jacket around me. The cold winter air nipped at my skin and bundling myself up I began to make the long walk to the train station, not even bothering to get my things. It was just stuff. It didn't mean anything, so it could be easily replaced. If Yil didn't mean anything to me as I was trying to convince myself, then he could be replaced too…couldn't he?

Having reached the train station I went to the ticket depot. The clerk asked what I needed and it took me a moment to remember that Yil wasn't around to talk on my behalf anymore. I frowned softly and pulled out the notepad that was in my pocket, scribbling "2 for Demacia" on it. Just as I was about to hand it to the woman I noticed my mistake. There was now two…not there was what there had always been…just one. Just me. The woman printed out the ticket and looking to the times I frowned. The next train didn't leave for an hour. That wasn't near enough time to do anything but wait for the next sixty minutes. Finding an empty bench in the terminal I sat down putting my hands in my lap. The bench was out in the open by the tracks. I sat, simply staring at the ground when suddenly a sleazy looking guy came up next to me strutting like a proud peacock.

"Hey there beautiful. You all alone?" I of course said nothing…I didn't even dignify his question with a look or gesture. "Hey now, there's no need to give me the cold shoulder. You look pretty chilly…I bet I could find a way or two to warm you up." I still kept silent and that was when I felt his hand on my arm. He was sitting on the bench that was just behind mine and he slowly ran it towards my chest but I hastily pushed it away. "Ooh, playing hard to get huh?" He asked as he went to cop a feel again. I pushed him away once more but then he wrapped an arm around my neck. Leaning his head next to me his whispered in my ear. "Now you listen up bitch. This can go easy or hard, but either way I'm going to get that pussy of yours." My eyes quickly darted around; the rest of the terminal was empty. "Now why don't you open that pretty little mouth of yours and I'll show you what belongs inside of it hmmm?" My heart raced in fear. Was he really going to rape me right here in the terminal? Gods, what would he do when he was done?

That was when I suddenly felt his arm slip from my neck as a loud metal clang resounded as my attacker was thrown against what I assumed to be one of the metal pillars supporting the simple complex. Too frightened to look back I heard the sound of flesh impacting flesh, before footsteps raced off into the distance. Still unwilling to turn around I heard someone sit behind me again, their back to me as snow began to fall from the sky.

"I've got to say…" a familiar voice said out loud, "you have absolutely terrible taste in men. What is it about you that makes you attract such scumbag assholes?" My eyes went wide as I turned to look over my shoulder and saw long silvery hair.

"Y-yil?" I asked mentally. "Is that really you?"

"In the flesh."

"What are you doing here?" I asked bitterly as I remembered what had played out not even an hour ago. "Are you going to force me to watch as you throw yourself in front of a train?"

I didn't hear a response for a moment before his voice picked up again. "Listen Sona…"

"No. I don't want to listen to you Yil. I'm grateful for you running that guy off…but that doesn't change the things you said about me…about us."

"You're right. It doesn't. That's why I'm here…" his voice became softer as I looked up, the snowflakes landing on my cheeks and eyes lashes gently. "I wanted to say…after you left I thought about the way things have been going between us lately. I thought about all of the things you said and all the things you've done for me over the course of our time together. And…I know, I acted like a complete asshole."

"I won't argue with you there." I said spitefully. I closed my eyes as I laid my head back on the bench. I heard him moving around and the next time he spoke I could feel his warm breath in my ear causing me to shiver slightly.

"Sona…I just wanted to say…I'm sorry for what I said. I was wrong…about everything. I know you care about me a lot. I also know the real reason you've been pushing me away these last few days…and it doesn't have anything to do with the train ride here. You're scared…you're scared to show your true feelings to me…and the truth is Sona…I'm scared too. Every time I'm close to you all I want is to try to guess what you're thinking…to say or do something to see that beautiful warm smile that always seems to make me melt inside. There's something about you Sona…something so wonderful and amazing that you've gotten me wrapped completely around your finger and I know that I'd do anything you asked of me…and that scares the hell out of me."

"Nice speech…what soap opera did you steal it from?" I muttered bitterly as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Listen Sona…I know…I know that my stupidity may just have ruined the only shot I had at being in a legitimate relationship with you. I don't blame you for being angry. I've been a complete asshole and I'm not better than that punk I scared off in the way I've treated you these last couple of days." He took another deep breath, the goosebumps on my neck rising in response to his exhale. I shivered again as another cold wind came by before I felt a warm coat cover me up blocking the chill. "But even through everything I've put you through…even though I know that those three days I was out must have been the worst three days of your life…I want you to forgive me. Forgive me for hurting you so bad as to give you a reason to doubt my sincerity. Forgive me for breaking your heart and scaring you half to death by jumping from that rail. Forgive me for every spiteful word, every stupid bullshit sentence that came out of my mouth. Forgive me for every single time you've shed a tear over me even though I know that I'm the last person in the whole universe that deserves even just the slightest bit of affection from you." Another tear began to roll down my cheek before I felt one of his fingertips brush it away. "Please Sona…forgive me, because the truth is that I love you too. You were right about everything you said. I know what my purpose is now Sona…and you were right…it's with you and I'm willing to live out the rest of my life on my hands and knees like a dog if it means that I'm with you." I could hear the nervousness in his voice as he poured out his heart to me. I had no idea if it was true or not. But his words seemed so very sincere.

I sniffled softly as I wiped away more tears with the back of my hand before weakly responding. "That depends…are you any good at fetch?" I heard him give a slight chuckle. His laugh was always enough to make my day a little brighter.

"For you Sona…I'd fetch anything you wanted, even if you threw it to the other side of Runeterra." I smiled softly as I reached behind me running my hands through his long silky hair.

"Well…then I suppose…if you really want my forgiveness you'll have to convince me you mean what I say." He nodded.

"Of course…I'll do anything Sona." I smiled turning towards him.

"Kiss me." He looked at me surprised.

"What?"

"You heard me. Pucker up and kiss me."

"I don't understand…"

"I'll be able to tell from your kiss if you mean what you say. If you really mean it you'll kiss me and you'll show me just how much I mean to you. Unless of course you're scared."

"O-of course not. I mean we've done far more than that."

"Then shut up and…" my words were cut off as he quickly placed his hands on my cheeks and pressed his lips lovingly against mine. Time slowed down…I could feel the softness of his lips on mine, I was able to taste the sweet sensation of his kiss. Instantly my body wasn't cold anymore…his kiss had flooded me with an intense warmth that could have protected me in a blizzard. My eyes slowly closed as I kissed him back just as tenderly as he was kissing me, and I begrudgingly had to admit to myself that I believed him. It wasn't just that he was a good kisser…there was a deeper sensation there that told me…that he'd always try to be there for me. I pulled my lips away from his to see his eyes glazed over in bliss a lop-sided grin on his face.

"Hmmm…I don't know." I said, "You may have to kiss me again, just so I can be sure." And with that he pressed his lips against mine a second time, the two of us making out in the empty terminal with twenty minutes still left until the train came.

"So…" he whispered, "am I forgiven?"

I smiled at him and gently scratched him under his jaw. "Well…I suppose that kiss will suffice for now. I forgive you…though frankly your technique needs a little work."

"Well if you don't like it maybe I'll just take it back."

"You can't take back a kiss stupid."

"Don't call me stupid, you're the one who had to have a second kiss."

"Don't pretend you didn't absolutely love it."

He looked deep into my eyes lovingly. "I don't think I could ever pretend to not enjoy kissing you Sona…that's why I want to do it so much."

Smirking back at him I replied. "Oh…there is one last thing…"

He frowned. "You're not going to make me wear something silly are you?"

"Pfft. Geeze I'm not eight you know. No, I've got something far more humiliating in store for you."

"Oh boy…"

"You have to be my boyfriend from now on."

He blinked softly as he looked at me dubiously. "You want me…to be your…boyfriend?" He asked in shock and I nodded.

"Mmhm. I want you to be my boyfriend and I want to be your girlfriend. You're going to take care of me and give me massages every day. You're going to cook breakfast for me and take me on romantic walks, and to the movies, and to picnics. I'm afraid I'm a very high-maintenance kind of girl." He placed his hand on my cheek his viridian eyes shimmering beautifully in the dim light.

"Sona…" he began. I sighed softly. Here it comes, I thought. "I'd absolutely adore being able to be your boyfriend. I was yours a long time ago and I promise I'll be the best boyfriend I could ever possibly be." I looked at him and smiled warmly before kissing his cheek.

"Good. Well then boyfriend, for our first date…I think you should take me to see the sights all around Piltover. And since my boyfriend is such a gentleman, you're also going to let me keep this coat while you take me." He chuckled softly.

"Of course dear. After all, I live only to serve you as well as I can." He teased giving a fake southern accent before his voice went back to normal again. He tilted his head back the way we came and offered me his arm. "Come on…let's go back to the hotel first. I don't think my body is quite ready for a full scale hiking trip tonight."

"Back to the room? On our first date? You may have to slow down there cowboy." I stood up wrapping my arm around his.

"Don't worry…I promise that tonight, I'll make it up to you with the best massage you've ever gotten in your life."

"There better be a strawberry bubble bath waiting for me after you're done too or there'll be hell to pay when I find out."

"Consider it done my love." He whispered before placing a kiss on my cheek. I hugged his arm tightly before refunding my ticket. At last things seemed to be finally going well between the two of us. There is something called the Hedgehog's Dillema…basically the hedgehog greatly wishes for another hedgehog to give it love and affection. But the closer the hedgehogs to get to one another, the more pain they cause each other. That's kind of like Yil and I. But it seemed as if we were both coming over our hedgehog like nature. Laying my head against his shoulder I looked across the street at another couple passing by smiling and laughing with one another. I used to look at those two with jealousy and envy that they could have someone so close to them to share all their secrets with and to joke with. My eyes flowed upward to the soft features of the man who had me on his arm and I could see in his pupilless eyes that he couldn't have been more proud to have me as his own. And I couldn't be more proud to have him.

We trudged our way through the snow until we finally reached the hotel. I smiled relinquishing my grip on my boyfriend's arm to allow him to fish the keys from his pocket before opening the door. That's when I noticed something. "Yil…? What happened to your sling? I was so distracted I almost didn't notice." He turned to look at me in surprise. He had hoped I wouldn't notice.

"Oh…well you know…it was just a dislocated shoulder, the doctors said I was fine so I left it at the hospital." As the door swung open I frowned, there was something he wasn't telling me, but right now I just wanted to leave it as it was. I wouldn't mind letting him off the hook, just for tonight. There was plenty of time to twist his arm in the morning. "Here, go ahead and get ready Sona." He said as he laid a soft towel down on the bed. "I'm going to go into the bathroom for a moment but I want you to be out of those close and laying on your stomach by the time I get back okay?" He handed me another towel. "Just in case you want to cover up more." He explained. I smiled and took the towel from his hand as the door closed. With a smug grin I tossed the towel aside. I wasn't lying when I said I'd make him work for it, and I knew how flustered he'd be to find me completely nude without anything covering me. Taking my clothes off I placed them in a neat pile on the floor next to the bed before sprawling out as he asked, resting my head on my arms. Soon enough Yil was coming back holding a small bottle of oil that came complimentary from the room. "I hope you're…" his words trailed off as he looked down at me, causing the both of us to blush slightly. Clearing his throat he began again. "I hope you're ready. I'm sorry if I'm not too good at this. I haven't exactly had much practice."

I gave him the sexiest grin I could muster before giggling. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do just fine Yil." I could see my stare was making him hot under the collar causing me to only smile more. As he sat beside me on the bed, he poured some of the oil on his hands exhaling onto it. "What are you doing?" I asked laughing at his weird actions.

"Don't you know? You never apply the oil directly."

"Why's that?" He smirked and taking the bottle he put a drop of the oil on my shoulder causing my spine to stiffen at how cold it was. The chill however was quickly replaced as he placed his hand over where the drop has landed, the oil in his hands much warmer and more soothing. "Oh…that's why." I managed to purr into his head as his other hand joined the first, the both of them rubbing long smooth circles over my shoulder blades, making sure to squeeze and rub the parts of my shoulders at my collar. I could immediately feeling my worries and cares slip away as his magical touch seemed to simply erase the stress that had built up over the last view days involving one another. I closed my eyes as his hands slid down my back, making sure to trail that beautiful warmth with it as he began to massage my love handles (though I didn't have any) and the small of my back, each time he'd move he'd press and release tension on my back causing me to give a happy squeak in his head.

That was when his hands slid back upwards curling around under my arms as he leaned in to whisper into my ear. "You know Sona…I don't just have to massage your back you know…" his words were accented by him sliding his arms under me on either side as he straddled my hips, his hands groping and fondling my breasts with their unbelievably pleasurable warmth. Eagerly I rolled over beneath him exposing myself to him with a grin. Leaning down his hands began to rub the warm oil into my tits, and I couldn't help but gasp as he made sure to pay extra attention to my nipples. Leaning closer to me he placed his lips against mine and submissively my own parted, my tongue serving as an escort for his own to enter my mouth and dance. Soft moans would feel his head, replacing the ones that couldn't escape from my throat as his hands went lower down my body. I sucked passionately on his tongue, before feeling his hand right above my pussy.

"Look at you being all naughty…" I gasped as my tongue danced around his. Without a response he continued stroking that area, his fingertips always managing to glide over my mound, but never quite slipping in. My body responded to his touch on its own accord, my legs slipping apart only slightly to allow his delicate tools better access to continue taking my breath away. That's why I was shocked as I felt his warm oiled fingers slip inside of me for the first time. I gave a happy moan for him in hopes of arousing him more and slowly the two he had slipped in began to move slowly, his thumb rubbing my clit and causing my eyes to roll back in pleasure. I had never been touched like this before, not even by myself and I couldn't wait to feel what I would have felt in the library had I not been under his spell. I could feel my legs tightening around his arm as his other hand continued to tease my nipples causing me to arch my back happily. I couldn't help myself any more, I was mentally moaning over and over again like some slutty whore. The thought made me feel dirty…but it also made me feel so very good. One of my hands began to play with my other nipple, as the other rand down the bed to his knee where he was kneeling, running up his leg my hand found what I had wanted it to find…the hard bulge in his pants that I knew would make him mine once and for all. I looked at him to see his cheeks burning red as my fingers skillfully undid his fly. I made sure to lower the zipper very slowly before I gently reached in to his boxers and pulled out the prize that was mine to claim. We both looked into one another's eyes nervously as my hand wrapped around the thick piece of flesh. Oh so slowly I began to slid my fingers up and down his organ causing his breath to catch and his fingers to quicken slightly. Then the game was on.

His cock had become something of a remote control for how I wanted him to pleasure me. The faster I stroked him the faster his fingers moved, the slower I went the slower he moved as well. Whenever I squeezed his soft delicate flesh I could feel his fingers slipping in deeper and I knew that I had him under my control now, just like in the library. "You've been giving me a wonderful massage my love…" I purred playfully. "I think its time I returned the favor."

To be continued in Ch. 12 – A Symphonic Duet…


	12. A Symphonic Duet

Sound & Fury Ch. 12 – A Symphonic Duet

Author's note: Hey everyone, finally releasing this chapter. Man that sure took a while huh? Sorry about the really long wait. As you guys may or may not know, I just finished finals and moving in to my new apartment. On top of that I've been doing Christmas stuff and struggling with a bit of writer's block, but now that I've gotten past that I've got a clear direction I'm ready to go in and I promise that these next couple of chapters will be released within the week at least. Sorry that this has taken far longer than it should have. – Kiba Elunal

Song: **Youth by Foxes**

The two of us laid there in bed, stroking one another our quiet moans filling the air around us. I nuzzled closer to him as I looked lovingly into his eyes. I placed my free hand on his stomach running it upward to stroke his chest. He smiled softly and it was then a thought occurred to me. His chest was smoothe…that couldn't be right. My hands searched his entire torso under the guise of loving tender strokes. There were no scars…no injuries…my hands ran over his sides and he didn't so much as flinch. Immediately I clenched down on his member as hard as I could making him groan in pain. "A little more gentle Sona…" he whispered but I just glared at him pulling his hand from me.

"You're not Yil. Who the hell are you?!" I demanded squeezing harder. "Answer me."

"What are you talking about? Are you insane? I am Yil." He groaned through gritted teeth.

"No you're not! If you were Yil you'd have all sorts of scars and stitches from your accident. Now tell me who you are before I rip it off." I growled angrily. Yil's eyes glimmered for a moment before a cruel chuckled escaped his lips.

"Very observant Maven. I had hoped that the thought of your love coming back to you after such a cruel rejection would have lulled you into bliss. It seems you can still keep your senses on you even in the midst of passion." His voice was familiar and I immediately squeezed harder only for my hand to pass through the illusion, as he vanished reappearing later as the smoky black apparition from my nightmares.

"Nocturne." I growled. "That means…"

"That you're dreaming? That's correct." He came closer to me and reached out a hand causing me to quickly move away bracing myself for his cold touch. "Awww? What's the problem Goddess? Too scared to face your nightmares? I find that incredibly hard to believe since you've been living one for the past couple of months. And let's be honest with ourselves…we both know that Yil is the real monster here. I mean what sort of person kills their own parents on purpose after being handed an empire on a silver platter?"

"Shut up!" I hissed backing away from him more. "You're the one who killed Yil's people, not him." Nocturned paused for a moment and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Me? He told you I killed them? Don't be absurd. I'd never have killed my mother and father. After all they were just obeying the laws of a tyrannical punk when they ran me out of house and home."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh my…trouble brewing for the happy couple? Say it isn't so!" Nocturne said sarcastically. "Listen well little songbird, your boyfriend…he doesn't love you."

"And how would you know how he does or doesn't feel?" I shouted before he smirked realizing he had struck a nerve.

"Let's think about it for a moment. Has a single word he's spoken to you been true thus far? Every time he opens his mouth all that seems to come out is another string of lies or secrets that he had kept from you until you finally figured it out on your own or until he felt the need to tell you. And even his big reveals are often lies as you've determined."

"Oh and like you're any better?! I mean look around. You just tried to have…whatever you want to call what happened…with me. You're just as much of a liar as he is."

Nocturne cackled sinisterly as he came closer again causing me to take another step back against the wall. "Oh please…at least when I get caught I admit defeat. What does Yil do again? Oh that's right he makes more lies and excuses to get off the hook. Just like the little coward that he is. You think he's your knight in shining armor? Well I may be able to help you realize your position a bit more accurately. See, I'm not going to deny that I'm bad…but I promise you, my brother is much, much, worse."

"Wh-what do you mean he's worse?" I asked softly.

"Well, let's have an instant replay shall we? The man spawns in your room, doesn't even bother to tell you his real name. Gives you some tired old sob story, goes on one date with you, and suddenly he becomes the best guy you've ever met. He lets you go on thinking he's some perfect innocent being until you find out that there's more to him than he lets on. But even still he simply gives you a kiss and a sensual rub and he's back to being the love of your life. Until his magic is taken away from him. Then what does he do? He comes crawling back to you, now that you're out of his spell, and begs at your feet to take him back and gives you another story. Then what happens? Well now you know he's lied once, a pretty big lie too. He knows you don't trust him much, so he plays along. He plays the sad little puppy dog and flashes those big green eyes at you and pouts and immediately, not even a week later, you and he are back together again. But something's wrong. His story starts to change piece by piece and you just keep buying in to it over and over again like an idiot being conned. You even see him kill two people in front of you and nearly kill a third just because they were robbers looking for an easy mark. What you saw on that train Sona…that's the real Yildizlar. That's the monster behind the mask."

My heart was racing. Everything Nocturne was saying was true…but there were valid reasons for it. Right? I mean Nocturne was wrong. Yildizlar was the good guy here, not the villain. Nocturne was just trying to rile me up and shake my faith in Yil. "Nice try Nocturne." I laughed. "But let's face it, you're full of crap. Yil isn't a monster, you are. You're just trying to ruin his image so that you don't look as bad by comparison. But it won't work. You're the real monster, and nothing you say or do will change that." He growled his face coming to rest just in front of mine.

"You insolent whelp! You think you can just turn a blind eye and everything will be alright? You're going to have to face facts sooner or later Sona. The sooner you do the better." I glared back at him when suddenly I heard a voice calling me from seemingly nowhere.

"Sona…Sona. Wake up Sona." Nocturne frowned before turning back to me with a stern expression.

"It appears princess, that this is where we part ways for the time being. Remember what I said, otherwise you'll find a knife in your back just like everyone else who's ever enjoyed the company of my brother. I will be coming for him, and if you try to stop me, I'll kill you too." I blinked as the room began to fade into darkness, the last thing to vanish were the glowing eyes of Nocturne. I found myself tumbling through emptiness until finally I found myself being gently shaken. Opening my eyes I found that I was back in the hospital room with Yil who was frowning.

"Sona? Are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare. Did Nocturne try to attack you again?" He asked with concern. I ran a hand through my hair, my mind still trying to come to terms with the new information it had received. I turned to Yil and shook my head.

"Not to attack me…per se." He shot me an inquisitive look.

"What does that mean?" He asked. I closed my eyes, the thoughts in my head were racing like crazy. Nocturne was right, Yil had lied to me many times over. Why did I trust him so much? I mean every time I seemed to get closer to him in reality I found that I knew even less about him than I thought I did.

"Yil…how exactly did your parents die?" I asked softly.

"I thought I already told you that…Nocturne killed them."

"Except that Nocturne denied that he did. In fact, he said he was trying to kill you because it was you that killed them." My eyes looked deep into his searching for a sign of truth in them. "Is it true? Did you kill them?" Yil looked really nervous for a moment and bit his lip gently. He began to fiddle with his clothes before nodding softly.

"Sort of…" he muttered, unable to look me in the eye.

"Sort of?! How do you sort of kill your parents?!"

"Sona…listen…please. I didn't lie when I said Nocturne killed my parents…but…there was something I kept from you."

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently waiting for him to continue.

He let out a sigh and looked at me with sad green eyes. "The truth is Sona…my brother was not the first Nocturne…it was a different Nocturne who killed my parents."

"Alright, I've had enough of this. Stop speaking in riddles Yil, tell me exactly what happened."

He shifted uncomfortably again. As he glanced everywhere in the room except in my direction. "Well…before I snuck in and took my brother's place at the coronation…I wasn't just another member of the Kalashtar…I was the one who had the mantle of Nocturne…not my brother. I was originally to be the lord of Nightmares." I glared at him and grabbed him by the collar yanking him roughly towards me causing him to wince in pain as he was lifted from the pillow.

"And you didn't think this was important information to tell me?! I swear you are the most worthless and cowardly man on the planet! How could you even think that keeping this from me was okay?" I shoved him back into the pillow causing a pained grunt to escape his lips. "So let me see if I understand this? You are the true lord of nightmares, not Nocturne or whatever the hell your brother's name is."

"No!" He said quickly before falling quieter. "No…I never wanted to be Nocturne…no more than I wanted to be Kori. I just wanted to be a normal person."

"A normal person doesn't kill their entire family Yil…"

"You may not believe me but I had a very good reason for doing what I did." He whispered softly. "I'm not some murderous serial killer…"

"Oh this should be good. Fine, I'll bite. Why did you kill your family Yil? Did they tell you that you were untrustworthy? Is it because they knew that you're just a backstabbing snake? By all means, enlighten me." His eyes flashed angrily for a moment.

"It's because they wanted to kill you, you ungrateful bitch!" He growled causing me to recoil for a moment. "I'm…I'm sorry." He said softly. "I didn't mean…" I held up a hand to interrupt him.

"No. Don't apologize. I should have expected you to not be able to control your temper." I stood up and began to walk towards the door. "You know what I find funny?" I asked as I pulled open the handle. "Why is it that every time you do something so incredibly wrong or stupid the first reason you throw out is because you did it for me? Do you think it makes you seem heroic or something? Like you should be forgiven for all your crimes and mistakes because you meant to protect me by doing it? Well that's not the way the world works Yil. I'm not going to let you use me as your scapegoat anymore." With that I tugged open the door and left him alone in the hospital room. For the briefest of moments I thought I saw a tear running down his cheek, but I left quickly. The sooner I got away from that monster the better.

That's what I told myself anyway. As the doors to the hospital slid open before me I stepped outside into the snow, my footsteps crunching lightly as I did. I jammed my hands into my pockets as I walked, keeping my head down to brace against the icy sting of the wind. I couldn't believe that that bastard actually tried to pretend his killing spree was some sort of act of love for me. Just as I had thought, this guy wasn't some dream come true he was a waking nightmare. I walked slowly past the crowds of people when suddenly a familiar voice called to me. "Vait! Sona, please vait!" I turned back to see the small yordle scientist Heimerdinger running towards me a package in his hand. "Zis is the custom order your friend requested." I tried to signal to him that Yil and I were not on speaking terms but he simply ignored my movements and shoved the package into my hands anyway. "Don't vorry about ze payments. He has already taken care of everything. I hope you have a vonderful day." He said before rushing back inside to get out of the cold. I watched him leave helpless before looking down at the package in my hands. It was about the size of a large shoe box and felt surprisingly light. I sighed and tucking it under my arm I continued to walk down the street unsure of what to do or say. I'd give him back his gift and then leave. I didn't need to say anything to him and I didn't want to listen to anything he had to say. My feet getting tired after trudging through so much snow I slipped into an alleyway nearby and placed my back against the wall with a sigh. I clutched the gift to my chest as I slid down the wall into a sitting position.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. Tears formed in my eyes and started to run down my cheeks. I didn't want this…I didn't want things to end like this between Yil and me. But what choice did I have? He had lied to me, a lot. I had to draw the line somewhere and this was it. He had killed his entire family, he had originally been the one who gave me my terrible nightmares. He had lied and schemed, pulling me around on his puppet strings so that I'd dance to his tune. Why did this sort of thing have to happen to me? Why couldn't I just have a normal life? I threw the package in my lap across the alley way causing it to bounce off the wall and open, a thick pentagon of wood sliding out with a twang. I looked at the thing suspiciously. Nothing on it should have made that kind of noise. As I reached forward and touched it I quickly jerked back my hand as it pricked my finger, a drop of blood landing on its wooden surface blooming like a rose. With a whir the thing popped open unfolding itself until it took a much more familiar shape. It was an etwahl…_my_ etwahl! Heimerdinger had managed to make some modifications to it, it would seem, at Yil's request. I was absolutely livid now. He had no right to touch her! Of everything I owned this was my most prized possession and he had no right to hand her over to someone else without me knowing. I picked it up gently and cradled it in my arms before examining it more carefully. Its strings had been replaced, brand new and tuned to perfection. On its bridge instead of the dull wood that had normally been there it had been painted blue with strawberries all along its length. The entire thing had been polished and remade to the point that it looked as though it were brand new and had never been played a day in its life. Stroking its side the thing felt warm beneath my touch and I could tell that it was happy with its new form. "This doesn't change anything." I thought causing the instrument to hum in protest under my hands.

"Well of course you think he's absolutely fantastic. He just gave you a five star make over." Once more the thing flooded my fingertips with its emotions, causing me to let out a sigh. "No. He still lied to me, he still hurt innocent people."

I waited for my etwahl to send more sensations. "What if he was telling the truth? When has he ever told the truth? Even if he wasn't lying it doesn't matter, I'm never going to go back there again. He doesn't deserve my attention. Truthfully I'll be much happier without him anyway. I've had about enough with this whole dream war going on and the further I distance myself from him the safer I'll be when this thing explodes." I asserted before my etwahl began to angrily vibrate in my hands. "And what's that supposed to mean?! How am I lying now?" Images and feelings began to flash through my head, the way I'd felt when we first went out together, the disappointment when he hadn't shown up to the concert, the comfort I felt every time he was there to protect me from whatever dangers had presented themselves. I sniffled as more tears began to stream down my cheeks like salty rivers. "Stupid instrument…that was when I didn't know who he was. He kept it from me, plain and simple." The etwahl stayed silent and for a moment I thought I'd convinced her I was right…until one last thought went through my head. Why didn't he tell me? The question echoed in my head over and over again. Why didn't he tell me everything about himself? He had me under his spell originally. He could have told me anything and I'd have just melted in his hands and accepted it. So why did he feel the need to lie to me?

"How am I supposed to know?" The etwahl hummed again. "Because he cared about me? What sort of messed up logic is that?" The etwahl vibrated urging me to ask him myself. "Figures. Can't tell me anything." The thing began to angrily buzz in my hands. "Alright, alright! Fine! I'll go talk to him. But that's it. I'm not going to just up and forgive him do you understand me?" It hummed satisfied before falling silent again. I sighed softly and began the long trek back to the hospital, my etwahl slung on my back. On multiple occasions I thought about turning back and leaving, only for my instrument to vocalize its protests until I pressed onward. I let out a sigh and reentered the hospital and took the elevator up to Yil's floor. I was shocked when I opened the door to find a bunch of nurses and doctors huddled around him, his face wracked with pain as they continued moving quickly. One of the nurses noticed me and immediately shuffled me out of the room as I attempted to look around her.

"Hun, listen to me. You need to stay out of there. They're operating on your friend right now and I promise you don't want to see him like that." I tried to ask what happened and she gave me a nod of understanding. "Shortly after you left the idiot tried to get out of bed and check himself out but he only managed to fall over himself. It broke off one of his cracked ribs and the thing pierced his heart. The doctor is operating right now, but because it was so urgent he didn't have time for anesthesia." My eyes widened in horror and I immediately tried to force my way back in but she easily blocked my entrance. "Now look here miss. I understand you care about that young man a lot but I'm not going to let you go in there until you…" I shoved her out of the way and burst inside quickly before she could stop me again. The doctor turned in surprise as the nurse followed after me.

"Sorry doctor, I tried to stop her but…" I quickly went to Yil's side that wasn't being operated on and held his hand in mine worriedly. The doctor watched in surprise as Yil's breathing began to calm down when he felt me holding his hand and nodded to the nurse to signal that it was okay. Now with Yil being calmer he managed to finish the surgery double-time. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look as he finished sewing up the lacerations and had managed to grind down the cracked rib to a dull end to prevent it from doing any more damage. After sewing him up, the doctor sighed, removing his gloves and mask and discarding them in the biohazard receptacle.

"Thank you for your help ma'am." He said to me with a smile. "This boy sure is lucky to have someone who cares about him as much as you do. If he had fidgeted any more while I was patching him up he could have nicked his aorta. Then it would be lights out. He seems to have passed out from the shock of it all, but the nurse has already started him on some pain killers and tranquilizers to help calm him down. But right now, I think it's most important that you stay here with him if it's possible. It will be nice to have a familiar face to see when he wakes back up you understand." I nodded and the doctor smiled before leaving followed by the nurses. I watched the slumbering figure with a soft sigh and brushed the hair from his eyes. I did care about him. There couldn't be any denial about that now. My etwahl hummed smugly.

"Shut up." I thought to it as I continued to stare at the unconscious man. It was so strange, he looked so peaceful when he slept yet when he was awake he always seemed so…troubled. I sat for almost an hour contemplating the reasons for why he was the way he was. What possible reasons he had to lie to me, and why despite all of the lies and deceit I was still sitting here waiting for him to awaken knowing full and well that I'd be relieved the second his eyes opened. It was so maddening that I felt as though I could pull my hair out. Finally he stirred and I let out the nervous breath I had been holding in.

When he opened his eyes he was surprised to hear my voice in his head. "Good morning." I said softly to him causing him to turn and look at me.

"Sona? You came back?" He asked. "Why?"

I blushed softly and turned away, that was when he noticed the etwahl on my lap where I had lain it.

"Oh. You got it. Do you like it? I wanted to do something nice for you…since it's almost winter solstice." He said with a slight smile. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about the solstice. Once every year during the winter Runeterra celebrates the winter solstice. During this time all league activities are shut down, all combat encounters disbanded and every nation is considered to be in peace time just for that day. Most use this time to spend it with family members that they may not have had the chance to see in a while, and usually people exchange gifts as well. I felt disappointed with myself that I hadn't thought to get Yil a gift earlier.

"I love it." I replied as I racked my head for gift ideas.

"I'm glad…and I'm really sorry by the way."

"For what?" I asked.

"For not telling you that I sent your etwahl to Heimerdinger…I wanted it to be a surprise. I understand if you're angry with me." As he spoke his voice became soft and he winced placing his hand gently against the side the doctor had operated on.

"Hey…you need to rest." I said pushing him gently back against the pillow so he wouldn't sit back up. "You're right…I was angry at first…but you made her happy…and she helped me to remember something that I'd forgotten."

"What was that?" He asked curiously.

I chuckled softly looking deep into his viridian pools. "That all of us have reasons for doing what we do." He tilted his head curiously before coming to a realization.

"Oh…that's right. I forgot that you're leaving right? You really didn't have to come back just to thank me…I know you don't want to see or talk to me." I cringed. I hadn't wanted him to think of that.

"Of course I wanted to see you." I lied.

"No you didn't…I remember when you left. You looked so angry and hurt…I cursed myself for the longest time for being so stupid." We both fell silent unable to look at one another before he spoke again. "I've known you for a long time now Sona…I can tell when you're hurt or upset…and despite everything you've been through…when you left I knew that if I didn't try to find you that you'd most likely never have come back…that's why…" tears began to fall from his eyes before I shushed him quickly.

"But I did come back Yil. So don't beat yourself up okay? I'm here now. I promise." He sniffled and nodded weakly. "Yil…the real reason I came back…I have to know…why did you lie to me? Why did you keep all these things from me?" I swallowed. "I just…I can't help but to think that it's because you don't want me to know…as if you don't like me enough…or don't trust me at all."

He turned towards me in surprise. "What? No! Of course not! That's not the case at all Sona…you're honestly my best friend in the whole universe, and I trust you with my life…the reason I keep these things from you…well…" I looked at him expectantly waiting. He took another deep breath and winced in pain before he spoke again. "I wanted to help you adjust to the information piece by piece…"

"What are you talking about?"

He sighed. "Would you have honestly accepted me if when I appeared in your room I said 'Hi, my name's Yil. You're secretly the vessel of a dead goddess whom I serve as a high priest with the sole intention of offering you as a sacrifice for her resurrection. A position which I got solely by tricking my brother to not kill you when you were just a baby because I found that I cared for you and as such I ended up giving away my original position which was the person who makes your worst nightmares and I also killed my entire family just so they wouldn't be able to kill you after they found out that I was falling for you from afar and decided to make my brother lord of nightmares so he could travel to this realm and kill you anyway. So I found a way to leave your dreams for the soul purpose of stopping my psychotic brother while hoping to score you on the side. Can we got out on a date?' You'd be so shocked your mind could explode." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well duh! Anyone's mind would blow up if you just thrusted it all upon them like that. But that doesn't mean you have to lie about it! You could just sit me down and say 'Sona we need to have a long talk about who I am and where I come from' and then just slowly walk me through what happened. It's not that hard."

"Alright! I'm…sorry…" he said before mumbling something incoherent.

"I can't hear you." I frowned.

"I said…it's not like I've ever done this before…"

"Done what?"

"…talked…to a girl…" he muttered just loud enough that it was audible. My cheeks turned a bright pink as the realization hit me. He was just as new to having a relationship as I was. This entire time I'd been leaning on him to guide me through our on again/ off again romance and the truth was he was just as clueless and blind about it as I was. My lips stretched in a big grin and I covered my mouth so he wouldn't be able to see me laughing. "What?" he demanded, "What's so funny?!"

"I'm so sorry." I giggled. "I just never realized how adorable it is that you're trying so hard…it's easy to forget that you've never had a girlfriend before." He began to blush as I continued to giggle.

"I know…I'm not like you…" he said softly causing me to stop giggling.

"Like me?"

"I'm not nearly as liked by people. Everyone likes you Sona…you've probably got guys lining up to meet you at the dance…women…even when I was Kori…the girls always just kind of looked right through me…hell before I was Kori they used to pick on me all the time. But...I don't know…you always seemed different…maybe that's why I fell for you in the first place."

"You're wrong…" I whispered. "I'm not well liked…guys have never paid any attention to me either. And I got bullied a lot as a kid too, you know that." He turned to face me his eyes shining brightly.

"Then it seems to me the men here can't see a miracle when it's dangling right before their eyes." I began to feel a little feverish as his flattery rained down on me. "You're beautiful and amazing Sona…I would honestly do anything if it meant making sure that I never had to see that expression you had on your face the last time you walked out that door." We stared deeply into one another's eyes just as I tucked my hair behind my ear. Leaning closer to him I placed my lips against his kissing him as a reward for his kind words.

"Thank you." I crawled onto the hospital bed next to him, careful to avoid his injured side as I wrapped my arms around him and placed my head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head, his long silver hair draped around the two of us as though it were some sort of shining halo. "Yil…"

"Yes Sona?"

"Promise me that you'll tell me everything…right now." He smiled softly and nodded as he ran his hand through my hair.

"Very well Sona. As you know…you're the vessel of the Goddess. Within the kalashtar society there are two people who represent the Goddess. The Nocturne and the Kori. The Kori is her high priest, charged with ensuring that the Goddess' return runs smoothly and to be her servant upon her arrival. The Nocturne's job is to sacrifice the vessel in order to return the Goddess to her previous state of power." I nodded in understanding. "Originally…when my twin brother and I were born, I was assigned to be the Nocturne, responsible for sacrificing the vessel and bringing about the return of the Goddess. My brother was to be the Kori, his job was to ensure that my job was done and the Goddess would be cared for upon her return. Whenever I was in training of becoming the Nocturne I managed to locate you…that is the vessel…one day while I was exploring the woods. You couldn't have been more than two or three years old…and even then I knew there was something special about you Sona. Despite what my task was…I couldn't bring myself to harm you. My brother was exploring with me and when he found you he was furious that I wouldn't do my task…so he tried to kill you himself. I managed to knock him unconscious though and forcing you to wake up in the real world I was able to protect you. Then…during the coronation I took his place and became the Kori instead of him, despite that I had the skills granted to the Nocturne. When they found out they had been tricked, my parents demanded that you be killed…and I couldn't allow that to happen. So…using my nightmare magic…I began to perform a spell that would trap them in a limbo where they couldn't hurt you. But…the spell was too difficult for me, so instead of putting them in limbo I split up their souls causing them to all die and be ripped apart in the process. As an unintended side effect, a place in Runeterra was embedded with nightmare energy…" he paused for a moment taking a deep breath, "to become what is now known as the Shadow Isles. My brother was furious when he found out that I had killed our family…rightly so…and so he decided that his only option was to bring back the Goddess himself and serve both as her Nocturne and her Kori. He began to try to seek you out, but at every turn I would stop him, sending you back to your realm and ensuring that harm didn't come to you."

"If that's true…then why is it that Nocturne is after you now…not me?" His cheeks burned a brilliantly bright red.

"Well…I may have…absorbed…a bit of your crystal essence." My eyes went wide.

"What? When? How?" He blushed even more clearing his throat. "Remember…at the library…when we ummm…" Realizing to what he was referring I began to blush as well. "Whenever I umm…performed…and you 'applauded' I managed to take some of your power. I managed to keep it hidden and separated which is why I still have it even now when Ryze destroyed my own and scattered it into the far realm. That's why I still have some of my nightmare powers. He knows that he needs the essence I have to resurrect the Goddess. And if he were to kill you first…he knows that I'd disappear and he'd never be able to find me again. So he's trying to kill me first because he knows you can't travel between realms. Now…we only really have one option to stop him: we're going to have to destroy his spiritual avatar here and force him back into Dol Quor. When he is back there, I'll travel back and I'll end him permanently. Then, we'll be free to be together…and you won't have to be afraid ever again. And that's the whole truth Sona. I have now officially told you every detail about my life that is relevant to our relationship."

I smiled at him and nuzzled closer kissing his neck. "Thank you…for telling me everything. It means a lot to me." He smiled back at me tilting his head happily as he felt my lips on his throat.

"Anything for you Sona…anything." His words tumbled from his mouth in a gasp as my hand gently ran along his chest, careful to avoid the scar from the surgery that was performed hours ago and gently stroking his stomach.

"Don't worry Yil…I know that you're protecting me…and I know that by leaving I put you at a big risk. So from now on…I'm not leaving your side…just like I know that you wouldn't leave mine." I looked up into his eyes just in time to catch his kiss on my lips. The two of us laid there, lips locked together as we stayed in one another's arms. The road ahead wasn't an easy one by any means, but we'd make it there, and when we did…I was sure that we would be happy. We'd stop Nocturne and by doing so Yil and I would be free from all of this fear and obligation that was cursing us.

To be continued in Ch. 13 – A Sonic Solstice…


End file.
